Pirates of Sindria
by 4fireking
Summary: A boy named Nimitako is found in the kingdom of Sindria by Sinbad and Ja'far. Every time Nimitako tried to escape because he wants revenge against the people who killed his father he is stopped by Ja'far and his friends. Then one day a pirate and dungeon capturer named Tau kidnaps him. A story of action, adventure, drama, and fantasy. (co-author XFangHeartX)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi the Labyrinth of Magic

Two boys were standing on a roof with swords in their hands. One of them was named Tau and the other was named Oni. Tau clutched his swords with both hands reading for his fight. Oni got into his sword stance.

Tau sprinted towards Oni and thrust his sword towards Oni's heart. But Oni blocked Tau' sword. They were locked together before Tau swung his sword deep into the ground, ram into Oni's elbow as he stumbled back a few feet.

Tau sprinted towards Oni. He slashed his sword, but Oni rolled under his sword and scabbed Tau's left. Tau shouted in agony before he fell. Oni grabbed span around and slashed Oni in a downward slash. Tau blocked it and rolled back.

" We don't have to do this," Tau laughed, his teeth were glimmering with blood. " You could just let me keep my vessel."

" I worked too hard to find that vessel," Oni said. " I was trained in royalty. I was the one who studied swordsmanship in the highest stance. But a drunk pirate like you gets my birthright! I want it!"

Tau grasped his sword as tightly as he could with one hand before he blocked a vertical slash from Oni and other attacks that made him gasp in pain as Oni suddenly stabbed him in the stomach. Oni then sent a flurry of slashes towards Tau which cut him everywhere in the stomach. Blood oozed out of his multiple wounds. Oni wasn't a very kind man of royalty. While Tau was gasping for breath, Oni kicked him.

" You don't deserve it," Oni smirked.

Oni raised his sword and ran towards Tau about to throttle him. Tau did the one thing they didn't teach him. He slashed his sword at Oni's legs. Oni cried in pain before he tumbled down and dropped his sword. Tau turned around and jumped on his small ship. As he stirred the helm away from the golden-cloaked guards rushing to Oni's aide, he sighed.

" _All this just because I'm a dungeon capturer." _


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue this story with a co-author. This next chapter is different from the last chapter but it's because I had to change the plot a little. The characters in the first chapter will appear later but for now please enjoy this chapter written by me and XFangHeartX **

XXX

The sky was clear. There wasn't a cloud to be seen lazily drifting above the expanse of light blue. Perfect weather for Sindria. Thanks to Alibaba and the coup of his oldest half-brother Sahbmad against the king and Alibaba's other half-brother Ahbmad, prosperity returned to Sindria. Sinbad finally had all his Metal Vessels back in his possession. Even Ja'far dropped his usual worrisome attitude. Sinbad lounged in the palace. Ja'far his trusted advisor and friend reverently stood in the presence of his king.

"You've been drinking those all day," Black eyes trailed on the light pink iced beverage cupped in Sinbad's right hand, "When are you going to get up and do something?"  
Sinbad shrugged his friend off, "We're not in battle or war. Let me finish my drink." The king downed a gulp of his drink.

Ja'far released a tired sigh, "What did I tell you about the number of drinks you can have?"

Sinbad lolled his head in thought, "I'm not allowed to have more than three a day unless we aren't busy."

"I'm not going to let you lay on your ass all day having drinks. I'm going to make you do something for once." Ja'far folded his arms within the long white sleeves of his robe.

"Can I at least finish this drink?" The king swirled the remainder of his drink around in the intricate glass.

Not sure where Nimitako comes from so you can mention how he appears before those two.

Ja'far's eyes took in the sight in front of him, "Ah! A boy!"

"Boy?" Sinbad looked at the figure with curiosity, "He's at least a young man. Doesn't he remind you of Alibaba?"

Ja'far observed the boy, "He's still alive, but he's very thirsty. Give me your drink."

Sinbad hesitantly handed over the glass, "Okay."

Ja'far held the drink to the boy's lips. In less than a second the glass was empty, "You were only supposed to give him a few sips, not the whole thing!|

The boys green eyes slowly opened, fresh tears seeping down his cheeks. Squinting, the boy turned to Ja'far, his voice weak, "You look like one of them. You…look like the one who grabbed everyone…" He took hold of Ja'far by the neck, peering at the man wide eyed, "They weren't food! You fed them to those beasts…those twelve giant beasts. Why…Why!"

Ja'far was relieved of the sudden shock from the boy staring at him. He didn't understanding but the twinkle in the boy's eyes tells him he's not lying about what he just said.  
"I…I will come back for you and test my body to the limit against your beasts." The boy balled his hands into fists, "I'll let you watch as your beasts stomachs are slit open, and I will put you against the tree where you murdered my father." The boy passed out, easing his hands open.

Ja'far carefully carried the boy off the floor, "I'm going to take this boy in your room to rest," He said to Sin with a smirk, "We can use what skills you still have to teach this kid how to slay these Twelve Beasts."

XXX

"Good, you're finally awake," the freckled pale skinned man with the drabs said.

The boy sat up from the comfort of the foreign bed underneath him. His eyes found the ones staring back at him.

"You look like him," said the boy pointing at Ja'far.

Concealed by his clothes was a rusty blade he instinctively went for, except it was missing. He searched across his mud-stained clothing. He looked back at the man who spoke.

"If you're looking for that blade I threw it away," Ja'far said carrying a large bowl of water, "Sindria is no place for people with weapons."

"Why did you pour all that water?" The boy asked, looking into it as the man set it down on the floor. Ja'far was pulling up his sleeves, a large orange sponge in his hand.

"I'm giving you a bath. Now hold still." Ja'far pulled the boy over to the water.

"Get away from me!" He fought back, trying to pull his hand away but the man was stronger.

"You cracked the bowl with that last chop," Ja'far said rubbing his finger through the thin crack the boy made after that nightmare of a bath was over. Ja'far wouldn't admit it but he was impressed the boy broke the bowl. The bowl was made of metal but its outer surface took the appearance of wood, "Silly boy. This congruence is why I can't let you leave Sindria."

Distracted by cleaning up, Ja'far didn't notice the boy messing around in the folds of his robe, "Don't pull on those!" Ja'far yelled as the boys teeth pulled on his hidden wires. Ja'far was afraid he was going to rip the wires out.

Ja'far pulled the boy off, "It's a good thing you didn't break these or I would be very mad." Ja'far said putting on his best smile as he pointed out his finger, "Now, you must be hungry. We have plenty of food. Do you need something to eat?" The boy growled like a wolf. Ja'far wiggled his finger towards him. "I bet you would love some of our favorite—"

"Don't bite my finger!" Ja'far shrieked. He wasn't mad about a little hole in his finger, but he didn't approve of boys close to his age that acted like animals.

"If you bite me one more time I won't give you any food!" Ja'far shouted. That seemed to stop the boy whose feral demeanor vanished.

"Good. Now I'm going to ask you questions starting with your name." Ja'far made his way to the door, he turned back at the boy who stood at the opposite end of the room.

"Nimitako," says the boy.

"I see," Ja'far said, shooting an interested glance at the boy, "And where did you come from, Nimitako?"

The boy didn't answer. He just stared at the ground with a scowl on his face, to Ja'far's annoyance.

"You're not going to tell me, is that it?" the former assassin asked. "Fine, I'll wait...but you should know...we're not your enemies here."

XXX

Ja'far didn't like the look in Nimitako's eyes. He was a boy who suffered more than any boy should ever suffer, the heavy sadness reflected in those eyes said it all. He looked worse than Ja'far when he was his age. Nimitako spoke nothing but the truth to Ja'far but so far Ja'far was getting nowhere with him. Ja'far wanted to help the boy if only he wasn't seen by the young boy as some kind of monster.

Ja'far went to see Sinbad. He pushed open the double doors to his king's throne room. It came to no surprise that Sinbad had a drink in hand.

Sinbad always felt like he was in a magical place better than those awful dungeons he had to capture. A cold glass of wine made him feel like he was protecting his kingdom against people who opposed them like the Kou Empire. He would fight with pure strength and perseverance, defending his people no matter what the odds were. A tropical drink made him feel like he was seated at the beach with beautiful girls hugging him like cats, clawing for a chance to touch his muscular body.

Sinbad's drink was a tropical red drink with a sliced apple on the glass. In his dream he was lying in a chair with a blond, brunette, and blue haired girl. They were wearing the same clothes as the belly dancers who entertain him once in a while. He rubbed the blond and blue haired girls' cheeks closest to him while they smiled back. The brunette was hugging Sinbad so very tightly, clinging to him as if he'd disappear if she let go. He liked that, he liked that a lot. He really wanted this to not be a dream.

"Sinbad!" Sinbad's dream ended abruptly. He woke up to see his hand rubbing Ja'far's pale face. The white-haired former assassin was glaring angrily at him.

"Did you talk to the kid?" Sinbad said, changing the subject and Ja'far moved Sinbad's hand away.

"Yes. I found out his name is Nimitako. That's all he said." Sinbad put his drink down. Sinbad without realizing it took his clothes off in his dream. Ja'far shielded his eyes from his king's body.

" Do you think he's lying?" Sinbad asked. He sounded a little more serious than the lady killer Ja'far knew.

"No, Sin, I don't think he's lying," Ja'far said. "Something tells me he's telling the truth."

Ja'far wasn't overlooking how Sinbad didn't have any clothes on. He turned around so he didn't have to see the naked body that nearly made Sinbad have to marry Kougyoku Ren. Ja'far wouldn't look at Sinbad until he was sure he was properly dressed.

" Go back to his room," Sinbad said. Ja'far turned around…Sinbad was wearing his robes but didn't have any pants on. Ja'far was happy Sinbad was putting them on.

Ja'far was momentarily caught off guard, but recalled what Sinbad told him. " Go back to his room?"

" He's a young kid who is angry at you. He will try to escape the first chance he gets. He's probably trying to escape right now."

"Oh, Sin, you're being ridiculous," Ja'far said. "There's no way he could-"

Suddenly, one of the guards came rushing in.

"The boy is gone!" he cried, causing Ja'far's eyes to go wide.

"You were saying?" Sinbad asked.

"Oh, shut up and put on your pants!" the former assassin barked.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by 4fireking and XFangHeartX. Also I asked beta readers to help. I got both Inkwolf17 and Supermassive Asshole (and yes that's his author name, lol). Your about to see something in this chapter some say is completely new to Magi fanfiction. At least that's what one of the beta readers said. **

**Aladdin: And I get to have my first part in this fanfiction. **

**Shut up Aladdin. Anyways please read and review. **

XXX

Sinbad ordered his guards to raise the alarms. All over Sindria the sound of bells was heard as his guards told people in their homes to look for a little boy with brown hair and a mean stare. The guards marched as single units through Sindria but found no trace of Nimitako. Ja'far was getting increasingly worried.

"This looks very bad, Sin," Ja'far said with his hand on his chin. " What if he's already escaped?"

"He hasn't escaped," said Sinbad before taking a quick swig of wine in his bottle

"If the heat doesn't kill him then the beasts that dwell outside will."

"He hasn't escaped."

"Why didn't I just stay a little longer? I was supposed to be taking care of him and I let him go."

"He hasn't escaped."

"What makes you so certain he hasn't escaped?"

"I have guards stationed around the wall. If he escaped, they would have picked up on him."

"And what if he gets passed them?" asked Ja'far. "What then, Sin?"

He then snatched the wine bottle out of the king's hand.

"And stop drinking so much!" he shouted, causing Sinbad to groan.

"There's only two ways to get past my guards but he'd either have to be a mouse or have the ability to fly." Sinbad stared up. He looked for any sign of the boy was flying over their heads. He saw nothing.

"Maybe he's still in Sindria but he's hiding somewhere the guards would never look," said Ja'far.

" That does make sense. He's probably waiting somewhere shady, with water and a comfy bed. He's probably looking for a spot where he can wait us out until nightfall. He'll run away when we're sleeping."

"But where would he find a place we wouldn't think to look?" asked Ja'far.

XXX

Nimitako was sleeping on the comfiest pile of hay. Hay wasn't normally this comfortably, but compared to sleeping on rocks it was so soft and warm against Nimitako's skin that the horses would kill each other just to get a taste of the tasty hay. Nimitako was not the boy Ja'far made him out to be. He had little anger in his life because he had loving parents even though in his kingdom he was raised as trash who looked in the sewers because food was hard to come by. Every bad thing said to Nimitako was a lie. He was an exceptional young boy at the age of 13, but due to his malnourishment he barely grew half the size of a normal 13-year-old boy.

Things got worse when his mother died. When a boy's father loses his wife he often resorts to acting out aggressive violence towards his son. That never happened to Nimitako's father. His father cried, but he never hurt Nimitako. It was his fault he felt so sad his wife was gone. Nimitako remembered even when he was smiling he would cry after. The part of his father that had happy memories vanished after his mother died. But through those hard times it was wistful thinking that helped Nimitako's father see his little boy become a future priest. Nimitako could feel something like butterflies in his stomach the priests of his village called magic. The problem was Nimitako didn't know how to use it yet.

"We found him!" A male voice cried.

Nimitako awoke with a start before he turned and saw a bunch of guards. As well as a young blue-haired boy with blue eyes, a turban on his head with a ruby pinned to it, a light blue vest, a sandy-colored sash, and a pair of baggy pants, holding a wooden staff. Behind him stood many guards. Standing beside him was the king and the man with pale skin. Naturally, Nimitako backed away, growling like a fierce beast.

"Wait!" cried the blue-haired child. "We're not going to hurt you!"

He then cautiously approached Nimitako, the guards staying behind.

"I'm Aladdin," Aladdin said. "I'm a Magi."

Nimitako was curious about what this little boy was doing around all these guards. The boy was clearly working with the man with the pale skin and hazel eyes. Something about him was different like Nimitako and the boy had something more in common than their height.

"Could you guys maybe leave us alone?" asked Aladdin. "I can take it from here."

"Are you sure about this, young Magi?" Asked one of the guards.

"Aladdin can handle it," Sinbad told him.

The guards did as their King, Sinbad, commanded by walking away from Sinbad, Aladdin, and Ja'far. Nimitako growled again when he saw the former assassin and reminder of his father's death. He could not look at what he hated. Then Aladdin looked at him with a sentiment to Nimitako's anger.

"I'm sure you and Ja'far can get along. Ja'far told me everything and I think you should give him a chance."

You're right. It's my mistake." Ja'far said.

"I don't belong here," Nimitako said. Nimitako's eyes scanned the faces of Ja'far and Sinbad. They were better dressed than him, more handsome, and stronger than him. He fitted into Sindria like a rat.

"That's where you're wrong."

The young man turned to look at Sinbad, who smiled warmly at him.

"Everyone belongs here in my kingdom," The purple-haired King said. "Here, people outcast from society can find paradise...even you."

"That attitude of yours may work on other people but it won't work on me." Nimitako looked at Aladdin again. The young man had a sad face. "Can I speak to the one next to your friend Sinbad?"

"My name is Ja'far." Nimitako didn't apologize for what he said to Ja'far, which agitated the former assassin.

"Can you be my teacher? It's not because I want to learn from you. It's my anger that's making me stay here and causing you to treat me like a kid. If I can influence you that I'm more than just a kid, maybe I can leave Sindria with your permission."

"What do you think, Ja'far?" Sinbad asked.

The former assassin paused but then a sigh escaped his lips.

"If you so desire," Ja'far replied.

Nimitako nodded. He was still sulking a little about having to stay in Sindria, at least he now had a way of getting out of it. Aladdin cheered for Nimitako finally agreeing with Ja'far and Sinbad. Aladdin then quickly disappeared from Nimitako's sight. Nimitako followed Sinbad and Ja'far back to the place he escaped from. He stood for a second; the sky looked so clear. It was a clear sky like this that reminded Nimitako of the kindest and good natured man in his life. Sometimes he saw something that looked like him and almost imagined him speaking to him.

"You are going to be fine, son." His parents' voice rang through his head.

But they were most likely just a hallucination caused by his imagination. He never heard of dead souls rising out of the grave just to confront their loved ones. If they did why could only Nimitako see them? Nimitako refused to believe he was seeing his father and mother. They always appeared at different times which shouldn't be happening because they were married; they should have appeared together.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was written by 4fireking and XFangHeartX. **

XXX

Ja'far made sure Nimitako was fed before he introduced him to his training. Ja'far gave him a bowl of fruit while the cooks made real meals for him. The problem was Nimitako ate without any delay. He ate the fruit and he hit his fork and knife against the table demanding more food.

"If you want more food, you should politely ask for it," said Ja'far.

" Can I please have more food?" Ja'far was right. It pained Nimitako to ask nicely but part of what Ja'far was judging him on was his manners. If he wanted to leave Sindria he had to sound more polite.

" Of course you can. The chefs should be arriving any minute with your dinner."

As he said this, more cooks arrived, carrying plates of food.

There was more plates filled with more food than Nimitako could count. Most of them were filled with a cooked pig glazed with honey, meat with pineapple slices on top, more bowls of fruit the color of the rainbow, and jelly flavored desserts. Nimitako couldn't eat all of it and felt a little guilty for making the cooks make this much food for him.

" Are you sure you should be giving this much food to me?" Nimitako asked.

" You're my student and our guest," Ja'far replied. " If you can't finish all this food we can heat it up and serve it again."

As long as it didn't bother Ja'far it didn't make Nimitako feel guilty. He cut a piece of the pigs back, two plucked fruits with grapes all over them, and some of the jelly desert. He cut the meat with his gold knife and ate the small pieces with his fork. The pork was juicy even though it had a sweet sauce Nimitako never tasted before. The grapes tasted like apples without the sourness in his lips. And the jelly was tasty like those cakes Nimitako always wanted to try. Nimitako cleared his plate—had seconds—he didn't feel hungry anymore.

" I'm full," Nimitako said, handed is plate to one of the chefs.

Ja'far smiled at his future pupil's content.

"Glad you're satisfied," he said before he turned and walked away. "I'll give you a moment to digest. When you're ready, come and find me."

XXX

Ja'far always wanted to have a disciple he could teach. He tried being one to Sinbad but everything he said never showed up in his mind. Ja'far set up a chair for Nimitako, got out a chalkboard, and started preparing his questions. He was ready to teach Nimitako.

Finally, Nimitako sowed up to his class. Ja'far looked at him with curiosity. The esteemed teacher was looking at his pupil with fists and glaring at him. It looked like Nimitako wanted to fight.

" What are you doing?" Ja'far asked. " You said you wanted to learn how to be civil like me so you could leave Sindria."

" I've been thinking it over and I think the better way to leave is by showing you I am not weak. I want to fight you. If I win you have to let me leave Sindria."

Ja'far didn't know what caused this rapid change in behavior. It was something Sinbad normally did, but Nimitako was suppose to be different than him. Ja'far realized the only way to get through to Nimitako was by beating him.

" Okay, you have my consent. But if I win you have to stay until you learned how to behave like a normal citizen of Sindria."

He then held up his rope darts.

"So...shall we begin?" Ja'far asked.

Ja'far made the first move throwing his rope darts towards Nimitako's legs. His plan was to wrap the darts around Nimitako's legs so he couldn't move and wouldn't be able to fight. Nimitako jumped, twisting his body in the air, the rope darts changing direction to follow him, Nimitako knew if he didn't twist his body the rope darts would have him in Ja'far's grasp.

Nimitako did move, pulling his legs away from the rope darts and falling feet first towards Ja'far. Ja'far blocked his feet crossing his arms as Nimitako hit his rope covered arms. Ja'far took advantage of his attack grabbing Nimitako. Nimitako grit his teeth in Ja'far's hands and balled his hands into fists, and with a cry aimed a punch to Ja'far's face. Nimitako was so fast with his punches Ja'far barely grabbed his hand. Suddenly, something burned inside Ja'far's palm that made him slip up and drop Nimitako.

Nimitako landed on his feet still gritting his teeth, sounding like a ferocious animal.

"You really do fight like a beast," said Ja'far. "You're no different from a Fanalis."

Nimitako was a good fighter. It was not often Ja'far complimented an opponent. The way he was fighting Ja'far was tempted to use his Household Vessel Bararaq Sei. There was no telling the damage his vessel could have on Nimitako.

Nimitako dashed towards Ja'far. His face looked like a tiger attacking a lamb. This _lamb_ however had another technique. He backed up as Nimitako aimed a punch after another at Ja'far's head. He backed Ja'far into a corner, just as planned. When it looked like Nimitako was going to win Ja'far took out a long piece of rope and tied it around Nimitako's hands.

Nimitako couldn't move his hands. They were restrained inside this piece of rope. He tried pulling his arms free. He tried freeing himself another way by trying to rip the rope open with his teeth. No matter how hard Nimitako tried he couldn't free himself. Ja'far had a small knife in his hand. One small incision would free Nimitako's hands, but the young man didn't deserve it. Ja'far would keep his hands like that until he finished with his lesson.

" Why does everything here have to either go or end the hard way?" Ja'far sighed.

Ja'far carried Nimitako to his seat. There was loud growling and shouting coming out Nimitako's mouth. Despite the headache Ja'far put Nimitako in his seat and carried on to help him learn.

" Welcome to your first," Ja'far said writing on the chalkboard.

" Let me go!"

"Now, don't be a spoilsport," Ja'far said. "You lost, I won. Therefore, you have to stay in Sindria and learn to be a proper citizen."

Ja'far wrote in letters common throughout the world. It was the literacy Ja'far grew up with. Not many people could read these letters because not many had teachers like Ja'far. The River Flows To The Forest was what Ja'far wrote for Nimitako to read. Nimitako seemed too distracted trying to bite his way out of his ropes. Ja'far put his foot down to get Nimitako's attention.

" If it isn't too much trouble would you please tell me what I've written on the chalkboard?" Ja'far said pointing at his writing.

Nimitako moved his left eye, he moved his right eye. Both eyes widened in confusion when they saw Ja'far's writing. Nimitako didn't seem like he could answer the question. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and answered to Ja'far's astonishment " The River Flows to the Forest."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was written by 4fireking and XFangHeartX**

XXX

"That's right," Ja'far said before he erased it and began to write something else.

" I got the answer right, so untie my hands." Nimitaro demanded.

" Do you promise to be a good student if I untie your hands?" Ja'far said still writing on the chalkboard.

" You better untie me before I get angry!" Nimitaro shouted. " I answered your question so I should be let go."

" You're still a student and I'm your teacher," Ja'far said. " The axis of a teacher is having all the answers the student needs to learn. If all my answers are discovered then I will let you go."

" Stop speaking in crazy talk and let me go!"

Ja'far finished his writing. The Abandoned Child In The Mountains Found A Pack Of Abandoned And Wild Desert Hyenas. Instead Of Killing Him He Became One Of Them. Ja'far wrote this to help Nimitaro realize he belongs here.

" If you answer what's written here I'll let you rest until the next exercise." Ja'far said.

Nimitako seemed increasing frustrated with answering Ja'far's questions. He gritted his teeth but then answered what was written on the chalkboard " The Abandoned Child In The Mountains Found A Pack Of Abandoned And Wild Desert Hyenas. Instead Of Killing Him He Became One Of Them."

"Very good," Ja'far said as he erased the phrase. "Now, while you're resting, I want you to memorize this. Understood?"

" I don't suppose now you will finally cut me out of these ropes."

Ja'far was true to his word and sliced open Nimitako's ropes. Like a monkey Nimitako crawled out of his chair and jumped on the pillow against the wall. The next thing Ja'far knew Nimitako was distracting him with a big racket from his mouth. He was making a sound an alligator would make if its mouth was filled with baby elephants.

Ja'far was moving to his next lesson, geography. Ja'far knew lots of different kingdoms and lands. He wanted to be sure Nimitako knew them as well. He picked a map and wrote numbers on the different locations.

1\. Sindria

2\. Parthevia

3\. Reim Empire

4\. Kou Empire

5\. Balbadd

6\. Qishan

7\. Utan

And many others. It was hard memorizing them all and sometimes Ja'far would get frustrated.

" Time to wake up," Ja'far said shaking Nimitako.

" I don't want to wake up," Nimitako said like a little baby. " I'm dreaming I'm somewhere outside of here."

" Don't make me use my rope darts."

Nimitako growled and argued about waking up. He really didn't want to wake but he did and crawled back into his chair. Ja'far returned to his position as teacher.

" Now I will see your written side. I have written the names of seven countries. Can you please write what they are in order."

Ja'far handed Nimitako everything he needed to write down the countries, quill and ink with paper. Nimitako looked just as frustrated as Ja'far did when he tried to remember all of them, but Nimitako wrote down all the numbers and then handed it back to Ja'far.

" It's all correct."

" This is boring." Nimitako said. " Can you teach me something I don't already know? How about you teach me how to fight better."

"In good time," Ja'far said. "First, you need to work on your etiquette."

" What's an etiquette?"

" It's fitting in with society. It's seeing if you have the expectations people are looking for in the outside world."

" I don't care what people think about me. I just want to avenge my father."

Ja'far couldn't stand hearing Nimitako talk about his father. He wasn't the only one who lost his parents, Ja'far wanted to say to him but if he did it would come off as being mean. Ja'far only wanted to help Nimitako. He wanted to send him messages that he was a kid who could live a normal life and not dream only about revenge and blood.

Ja'far knew Nimitako internalized his teachings and picked up on them. He understood everything he was saying to him, he just didn't look up to him.

" Tell you what. If you follow all my lessons and do well on them I'll give you one of our Household Vessels."

Ja'far finally got Nimitako's attention. The rest of the lesson went smoothly because Nimitako was finally paying attention to Ja'far and not asking him different questions. He new how to draw diagrams of buildings, solve math problems, answered history questions, any question Ja'far could come up with Nimitako answered; he was running out of questions to ask.

" You win!" Ja'far finally said. " I will go to Sinbad and ask him if you can use his Household Vessel." Nimitako smiled and raised his arms triumphantly. " But you don't get to keep the Household Vessel. You only get to borrow it until I can think of harder things for you to do."

Nimitako nodded his head vigorously.

Ja'far walked in Sinbad's favorite room. Plants were hanging from the ceiling and there was a multitude of couches and seats. Sinbad was sitting in his seat drinking from another bottle of wine. No matter how many times Ja'far took them away or how many times Sinbad passed out in the shade he never learned a lesson. Ja'far stood behind the purple-haired king on his favorite chair to speak with him.

"Sin," Ja'far said, startling him.

"OH, JEEZ!" Sinbad cried as he hid the bottle of wine. "I-I wasn't drinking it!"

" I don't care what you were drinking because it's night time." Sinbad rubbed his finger against his head. He looked out the window and saw the sun was gone and the moon was up. He didn't realize it until Ja'far told him. " Anyway, I need to borrow one of your Household Vessels."

" Why do you need to borrow my Household Vessel?"

" I promised him if he could solve all my questions I would let him borrow one of your Household Vessels. I'm not asking for you to give me any of your Metal Vessels or the Household Vessels that come with your Metal Vessels. I just want to borrow that Household Vessel you used once but never used because it looked too tacky on you."

" That one he can use. It doesn't even work. The person I got it from said it could erase something but so far it hasn't worked."

Sinbad held up some sort of silver necklace with emeralds encrusted in it.

" It's his if he wants it. I never found out what it does and I most likely am never going to use it."

" Thanks, Sin. How can I repay you?" Said Ja'far.

" The next time I have to have a boring meeting with a spoiled rich king please leave me out of it. Tell them I'm sick or tell them the truth that I'm most likely spending time around women."

XXX

Meanwhile, Aladdin is having a lunch break with Alibaba and Morgiana.

"So I hear Ja'far has himself a new pupil," Alibaba said.

"Yeah," Aladdin agreed, taking a bite out of a watermelon. "He acted kinda wild. He's kinda like you, Morg."

Morgiana remained quiet as she ate her fish.

After eating lunch Alibaba was trying to wait around until all that food no longer made his legs feel slow. Morgiana pulled her legs together and grabbed them. Aladdin removed his turban from his head. With one flap of his turban it transformed into a sheet wide enough to hold Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana. Aladdin jumped on Magic Turban.

" Ja'far's new pupils name is Nimitako. If you jump on Magic Turban we can go see him."

Alibaba and Morgiana were curious about Ja'far's new student. Alibaba jumped on first since he was more use to the Magic Turban then Morgiana. Morgiana raised her left foot and rubbed it with her balled up hand. Her foot was pure dirty. She was using the heat from her hands to clean the dirt away. She soon joined Aladdin and Alibaba on the flying turban when it flew over the buildings.

The Magic Turban flew until it was over Sinbad's building. Magic Turban slowly descended until they were beside a room with lots of light glowing inside the room. In that glowing orange room they saw the young boy Nimitako punching a pillow dummy. Fangs and horns were drawn for the monsters face.

" What is he doing?" Alibaba asked.

" It looks like he's practicing to fight against a monster," said Aladdin.

" What do you think, Morg?" Alibaba asked the pink haired former slave girl.

" I think he is looking for a real fight."

Morgiana jumped off Magic Turban. Alibaba tried to catch her but she fell too fast for him to capture. Morgiana landed on the veranda outside Nimitako's room and walked inside. Nimitako hearing Morgiana's footsteps turned around and looked ferociously at her. It was the first time he looked at someone that they looked equally as ferocious as him.

Morgiana moved so fast towards Nimitako she cracked the ground beneath her right foot. She spins her foot in a roundhouse kick. A boy of Nimitako's size and age couldn't block her feet, Morgiana was waiting for him to jump so she could move her foot upward and kick Nimitako. Nimitako countered as he aimed a punch into Morgiana's stomach. She staggered from his punch…Nimitako jumped and kicked her simultaneously with both his feet.

Morgiana quickly blocked before she kicked Nimitako in the side, slamming him into a wall.

" Morgiana seems really angry with that boy," Alibaba said.

" Morgiana isn't trying to hurt him and isn't angry with him," said Aladdin. " She's just trying to calm down his anger by showing him what real strength is."

" I just hope she doesn't damage him too much." Alibaba sweated nervously.

"I think Morg knows what she's doing," Aladdin said.

Nimitako got back on his feet. Morgiana stood where she was getting into fighting stance. Nimitako didn't want to fight her with weapons, only his fists. He did run to the bed and grabbed a pillow he threw towards Morgiana. Morgiana punched the pillow away. In that instance Nimitako disappeared from her sight.

That didn't deter Morgiana. She could easily track him down using her superior sense of smell.

Nimitako was hiding on top of the roof. It reminded Alibaba of that time he saw her hanging on the roof of his bed. She scared him half to death with that move. Morgiana pushed herself off the ground with a powerful uppercut heading Nimitako's way.

Nimitako jumped down, kicking her in the stomach and sending her to the floor.

" Morg!" Aladdin yelled worried about Morgiana.

" Don't worry," said Alibaba. " It will take more than a single kick to hurt her."

Alibaba was right. Morgiana arose off the ground shortly after Nimitako landed on his feet. They were now not moving. Nimitako was staring at Morgiana and she was standing patiently for him to make his next move. This standoff ended, Nimitako let out an exasperated cough.

" Fighting in here is boring," Nimitako said. " Want to take this battle outside?"

"Sounds good," Morgiana agreed. "There's more room outside."

Nimitako and Morgiana took the battle outside. However, they didn't just walk out the door and go down the stairs to go outside. Nimitako and Morgiana at the same time ran towards the window and leaped towards Alibaba and Aladdin on their Magic Turban! Both Nimitako and Morgiana landed on the turban.

" Make this thing take us down," he said.

"O-okay!" Aladdin said in surprise before he did just that.

Nimitako and Morgiana were like statues on the ride down. Both of them were sitting perfectly still, not moving, and looking at each other in the eyes. They may of looked like statues on the Magic Turban but when it touched the ground they jumped off and attacked each other like tigers!

Morgiana spun around with her powerful leg heading towards Nimitako. Nimitako was positioned like a frog on the head of a Sinbad statue but jumped off when Morgiana tried to kick him, shattering the statue. Nimitako picked up tiny pieces of that statue and threw them at Morgiana. She flinched. The way he repeatedly threw those pieces of rock reminded her of her former slave owner Jamil.

" You're no match for me, you slave looking girl," Nimitako said. She could hear Jamil's voice echoing "You are my slave" while she remembered the cruelty of his abuse.

Hearing that Morgiana's eyes to go wide...but then she growled angrily.

"I...am not..a slave...ANYMORE!" she roared before she lashed out violently, jabbing her knee into Nimitako's stomach!

" That's too much force!" Alibaba yelled.

Morgiana realized what she had done too late. She was only trying to calm Nimitako down but she hurt him with too much strength. She looked down at him and saw blood bleeding from his mouth. His hands were holding the stomach she jabbed. Even though he was hurt it looked like he was begging for more.

" I want more. I want you to get mad at me and fight me even more." Morgiana's eyes were shaking. She couldn't bring herself to do a thing like that again. She would never forgive herself. " What are you waiting for? Keep punching me!"

" What is going on out here? Who is making all that noise?" It was Ja'far. He heard the noise Morgiana made before lashing out at Nimitako and ran outside.

"J-Ja'far!" Alibaba stammered. "We can explain-"

"There's no need!" Ja'far said. "I think I understand what's going on here."

Morgiana jumped. She felt a cold wet hand touching her legs. She looked down and saw Nimitako. The wet feeling came from the blood on his hands. He tried wiping it away so Ja'far wouldn't see it and know what they were doing but it was still over his hands. There was nothing Nimitako could do to hide it. He wanted to fight until he died.

" Fight me. Please fight me. I have to keep fighting if I want to become strong."

A pause...but then Morgiana pulled her leg away and ran.

"Morgiana, wait!" Alibaba called as he ran after her, followed by Aladdin.

" Why do you keep doing this?" Ja'far asked. He was getting tired of Nimitako's wishes and his need to fight. " Why do you need to fight everyone who gets close to you? Why can't you just leave people alone? What is so important getting out there you have to leave Sindria? Who are these Twelve Beasts and why won't you tell me anything about them...why?"

" Because it's not my life."

Ja'far looked at Nimitako as if he was his own child. He was arrogant and would grow up to be a narcissist with a love of fighting and forming rivalries if Ja'far didn't look out for him. Ja'far picked Nimitako up like a baby. The little boy was unconscious from his battle with Morgiana. His injuries didn't seem that serious, but Ja'far couldn't be so sure since he was fighting Morgiana and she is a Fanalis.

Ja'far carried sleeping Nimitako inside the palace. Nimitako turned his head around and punched the air a few times making Ja'far smile.

XXX

Nimitako was left by Ja'far in the room where he and Morgiana battled. He wasn't allowed to sleep on a pillow because he threw the pillow Morgiana smacked away, but he still got to keep his sheets. Nimitako couldn't fall asleep. Ja'far was standing in front of the bed and staring at Nimitako. Nimitako hated Ja'far and he hated how he always acted more like his father than a teacher. To Nimitako Ja'far would never be his father. Nimitako also wondered why he was holding a necklace.

"You're probably wondering what this is," Ja'far said, holding the necklace. "It's your new Household Vessel...or should I say WAS your Household Vessel, that is until you pulled that little stunt today."

He then pocketed the jewelry.

"Until you control this violent nature of yours, you're not getting this necklace," the former assassin. "I'm sorry, Nimitako."

Nimitako growled at Ja'far. It wasn't fair that he couldn't have something he worked so hard for just because he got in a fight with some girl. Nimitako would jump off this bed and grab the necklace from Ja'far if he only had the strength. Instead he said the three words that lingered in his mind since he first saw Ja'far.

" I hate you."

"...You're not the only one," Ja'far said as he walked out.

As he did, Aladdin stood nearby before he looked inside...and gasped quietly upon seeing the black rukh, beginning to flutter around Nimitako.

'This isn't good,' the young Magi thought. 'If this keeps up...he'll fall into depravity.'


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was written by me and my co-author. It has a different editor this time. I would like to thank InkWolf17 for editing this chapter. Finally we get to the first bad guys of the story. **

XXX

Nimitaro didn't want to be hated. He only wanted to leave Sindria. He was sad about how things turned out between him and Ja'far. Things could have been different between them. Ja'far and him could have been friends if only he didn't look so much like that man. Nimitaro foresaw a future where he would be stuck in this bed feeling like a rock in the ocean every night just before he fell asleep. Suddenly, he heard breathing. He turned to the right and saw no one. He looked up and down and through the window past the curtains but saw no one.

When he turned around, he gasped upon seeing Aladdin, just standing.

"Hi," he greeted. "You remember me, right?"

" I remember you," Nimitako growled. " I remember you at the river and I also remember your friend getting into a fight with me."

"Morg wasn't trying to hurt you," Aladdin said. "You just seemed very angry to her...she wanted to help you. You don't need to be angry at me either."

"I'm sorry," Nimitako said turning his face away from Aladdin. Aladdin flew above Nimitako on his Magic Turban and flew down so he was facing Nimitako. He smiled.

"Ja'far doesn't really hate you. He just wants you to think about how bad you've been treating people so you will try to act nicer. I'm sure tomorrow he's going to apologize with a big breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast, both their stomachs rumbled, causing Aladdin to giggle.

"Hey!" The Magi said. "I know! How about we raid the kitchen for a midnight snack?"

"I would if I could move my arms."

"That's okay." Aladdin said. " I can carry you from here."

Aladdin's Magic Turban flew under Nimitako's body. He rolled on the turban's surface like a rock. When he fell on the turban he was carried by Aladdin's turban to the door and Aladdin opened the door.

Nimitako felt the pain worsen in his head when Aladdin's turban flew through the palace. They flew over the maids, the guards, and even Sinbad himself walking out for a midnight snack. They were going to get there before him.

When they got to the kitchen, they gasped upon seeing a guard standing before the door.

"I got this," Aladdin whispered before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin. He set it on the floor and rolled it on its edge. The guard spotted it before he chased after it, causing Aladdin to grin.

Aladdin jumped back on the turban and grabbed Nimitako. He dragged him to the food. Aladdin went after the watermelon. Watermelon was Aladdin's favorite food. Nimitako picked grapes because they were small and the only food he could eat with his aching bones. Nimitako picked one grape at a time because it was hard to eat them. Aladdin was eating sliced pieces of watermelon by the second.

"Show off," Nimitako grumbled.

Aladdin giggled, the watermelon juice dribbling down his lips. He then spat out the seeds before he continued munching. Before long, the boys felt full.

"Haaa..." Aladdin sighed, rubbing his belly. "I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Nimitako smiled. "Can you take me back to my room—"

Suddenly, Aladdin jumped and pushed Nimitako to the ground. A knife was flying towards him but flew past him thanks to Aladdin. Nimitako saw who was throwing the knife. It was a man joined by three men wearing white pants and pointy shoes. Their chests were painted with the bodies of spiders and their faces were painted with spider eyes over their eyes and spider hangs over their mouths. They wore black turban's with brown jewels and carried swords. The blades of their swords were different colors. Blue, purple, and red like a ruby.

"Who are you?!" Aladdin questioned.

"We are the treasure hunters Mist Spiders," said the bandit holding the blue sword. "My name is Jaegi."

"I am Cinean," said the bandit holding the purple sword.

"And my name is Seero," said the bandit holding the red sword.

"Our master hired us to steal from king Sinbad. He said Sinbad had three very special metals hidden away and if we found them he would reward us handsomely. Can you tell us where he keeps them?"

Aladdin growled as he held up his staff.

"Like we're gonna tell you anything!" he shouted. "Halharl Infigar!"

He then fired a gigantic fireball at them.

Seero walked towards the gigantic fireball raising his sword in the air. The fireball hit the sword. The sword was glowing red as the fireball was absorbed into the sword. Aladdin was amazed and frightened. Their swords were like the ones Cassim, Zaynab, and Hassan used. Somehow they acquired Dark Household Vessel's.

"Seero, do it." Cinean ordered.

Seero did what Cinean ordered him to do and used his red sword. He fired Aladdin's own fireball towards him.

Aladdin gasped in horror as the giant flaming ball headed towards him, but then, Nimitako grabbed him and pulled him out of the way before he could get hit.

"They can't run from us," said Jaegi. "Burn this whole kitchen Seero. Make sure there's no one alive. Cinean and I will look for those Vessels our master wants."

Jaegi and Cinean walked out through the door to the kitchen. Seero shook his sword creating fireballs that exploded everywhere and scorched the kitchen. He had no idea that Aladdin and Nimitako already made their way out of the kitchen door. Aladdin's magic and Alibaba's Metal Vessel used fire as a form of a weapon. If any of them fought Seero they would end up like Sinbad's kitchen, burned and charred remains.

XXX

Jaegi and Cinean walked through the halls looking for Sinbad's Metal Vessels. They walked right up to Sinbad himself.

The king was lying in bed, snoring away...at least, that's how it seemed to them.

"Do it," Jaegi whispered, and Cinean raised his blade, preparing to lop off Sinbad's head...but then, a red rope seemed to appear out of nowhere, snagging Cinean's arm.

"Not so fast."

The men turned to see Ja'far and Masrur.


	7. Chapter 7

**When I had this chapter edited I thought I wrote more than these amount of words. I surprise even myself. I thought my writing would get better with the extra time I have but I feel myself getting more easily distracted. It's odd because it's the weekend and I have nothing to be distracted about. Enjoy me and my co-authors chapter. And thank you Inkwolf17 for beta reading this chapter. **

XXX

" So these are the king's bodyguards?" Jaegi reacted quickly slicing the rope in half.

Cinean and him were both raising their swords. Cinean was staring at Masur and Jaegi looked at Ja'far. The two bodyguards stared back at them. Jaegi and Cinean swished their swords creating tornadoes of water and wind. Their attacks ripped through the walls.

" If we are going to fight it is going to be one on one," Jaegi said, and then he jumped through the hole in the wall on the left side. Cinean jumped in the hole on the right hand side.

Ja'far and Masur followed them. Ja'far followed Jaegi and Masur followed Cinean through the hole.

XXX

Masrur charged at Cinean before he landed a powerful kick in his stomach, using his Bararaq Kauza for an extra boost. It ended up sending his foe crashing through a tree. As expected from a Fanalis.

" I don't want to hurt someone who is only here to steal from my king," Masrur said walking towards the tree. " But I can't let you leave without seeing you never do it again."

Cinean recovered from his blow. He held his sword over his eyes. He swished his sword down and water swirled out of his sword. Suddenly a swarm of turtles made of water flew out of his sword towards Masrur. The turtles joined making a giant turtle.

Masrur glared up at the aquatic apparition, which then moved its head to devour him. Even if it couldn't really swallow him, that didn't mean Masrur couldn't drown. The adult Fanalis did a somersault backwards, avoiding the watery beast.

" How do you like my weapon?" Cinean smiled flashing his sword to Masrur. " It creates figures of water that solidify once complete. Are you scared of my swords power?"

" Not in the least," Masrur said. " You aren't the first person that has used water magic against us. And as long as I avoid your creatures you'll have no chance of hurting me."

Cinean chuckled a little. " You may be tall and strong, but you will become food to my beasts."

Cinean twirled his sword in the air. He moved faster and faster until a whirlpool came out of the tip. A creature spouted out of the tip. It was a giant tiger with light blue water body that sizzled like flames and pupil less white eyes with black sclera's.

Masrur poised himself, getting ready to attack.

The tiger prowled towards Masrur like a regular tiger in the desert. Masrur waited for the tiger to get close enough...he leaped over the tiger. Falling towards Canien he used Bararaq Kauza for an extra electric current in his leg.

Canien drew a circle with his sword. With Canien's magic he created a shield made of water. Masrur hit the shield and felt his electric current burning his body. In Masrur's agonizing moments Canien used his sword to create giant wings of water that pushed Masrur into the sky.

"MASRUR!"

Masrur turned to see Yamraiha, flying on her staff.

"No, Yamraiha! Stay away!" he shouted.

Canien smiled. He had the chance to steal a powerful item and hurt the Fanalis at the same time. A small whirlpool the size of Canien's hand swirled on the tip of his sword, and then a long snake made of water shot out of the whirlpool towards Yamraiha. The snake solidified into solid water. Yamraiha watched in horror as the snake moved around her, wrapped around his arms, and crushed her until she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!"

"Halharl Infigar!"

BOOM! A powerful fireball hit the snake, causing it evaporate into steam, saving Yamraiha, who looked down to see Aladdin, holding his staff and glaring.

"Aladdin!" Yamraiha shouted.

Not long after, Alibaba and Sharrkan appeared.

' _Curse them!'_ Canien thought angrily at the number of people he was now up against. '_ We said this would be a one on one battle. How dare they go against me and my brothers rule!'_

Canien slammed the tip of his sword against the ground. He ran around with the sword creating lines of dirt. He drew three circles joined together and wrote a language no one could read in the left, right, and middle circle. Canien's sword glow blue creating towers of water with the heads of red-eyed dogs.

Yamraiha used her water magic to capture the water and merge it all together to create a giant ball of water.

Aladdin held up his staff, preparing to evaporate the water again.

Canien threw everything he had against them. He created tridents, hippos, spears, and small sharp projectiles at them. Yamraiha with Aladdin's help made the water disappear. Canien's sword was useless against them. He needed to make a daring escape.

Suddenly, from the sky a dark figure blocked the moon. All they saw was the silhouette of a creature with wings in the nighttime sky. It was hard to see what it was with the darkness of night, but it wasn't another one of Canien's clones. It was a real animal.

"Whoa!" Alibaba cried.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Sharrkan questioned.

Canien's pet was no clone. It was a behemoth lizard. The lizards skin was bright green with brown spots. It was cladded in gold armor with a blue cape sticking out its back. Two giant black wings were sticking out its side and its eyes were brown with red sclera . Canien jumped on the lizards back as it started to fly in the air.

" My brother says if you don't succeed get on your flying pet and come back to get your revenge."

"What is he talking about?" Aladdin asked.

Canien's pet was flying. Masrur and Yamraiha tried to stop Canien from getting away. Canien swing his sword creating four statues of water that almost looked like Canien and his pet. Masrur and Yamraiha used the combine power of Bararaq Kauza and Sharrar Baraq. Masrur took two clones down with his feet and Yamraiha's dragon swallowed the rest of them in its jaws. The clones were gone but Canien was still flying in with his exotic desert pet.

" You fools! While you come out here to take care of me my brother Jaegi will take care of your other friend and Seero is stealing all your king's treasure. You can't stop them now."

Yamraiha used Sharrar Baraq to silence the heinous laughter of Canien. Canien and his pet disappeared, vanished completely from everyone's sight.

"Dammit!" Sharrkan cursed. "Quick! We gotta get back to Sinbad!"

XXX

Ja'far was rolling away from Jaegi and his Dark Household Vessel's power. Jaegi used the power of wind sharp as Sharrkan's swords to cut through his rope darts. With one slash he fired balls of wind with enough power to cut through steel at Ja'far. Ja'far was barely managing to dodge the balls as they followed him.

"Dammit!" Ja'far cursed. "This isn't good!"

Ja'far still had rope for his rope dart to spare. But the blade he used in his rope dart was on the ground halfway between Jaegi and where Ja'far was now. Ja'far tried grabbing the blade but a vortex was created around the blade. A fist came out of the vortex and slugged Ja'far in his face.

"Ugh!" Ja'far cried as he stumbled back.

Jaegar blinded Ja'far with his next move. His sword glow purple as purple clouds materialized in the air. The clouds moved around Jaegar and spread to Ja'far. Ja'far couldn't hear but he could hear Jeagar's dark icy voice ringing in his ears.

."Where are you?!" Ja'Far questioned. "Show yourself!"

Ja'far heard a laugh but still no sign of Jaegar. Suddenly, a sword sliced through Ja'far's hand. Blood spurted from Ja'far's hand and the general covered it with his cloth. If Jaegar didn't slip first in his next attack Ja'far would have died, but he somersaulted away from Jaegar's sword.

Ja'far used his rope darts again. He controlled the blades to slash through Jaegar's legs so he would capture him without having his rope darts cut in half again. Jaegar got away thrusting his sword forward as Jaegar's shadow disappeared. While Ja'far was wondering what part of the mist Jaegar teleported away too he realized something about Jaegar's sword.

' _As long as he's covered in his own air his sword allows him to move really fast,'_ Ja'far thought. This made it harder to find him since Jaegar could move faster than Ja'far's eyes could follow.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder.

Jaegar stabbed his sword in Ja'far's left shoulder. He twisted his blade and then pulled it out. Ja'far was hemorrhaging too quickly from his shoulder. Ja'far's hands touched the ground and he sobbed. He was no match for Jaegar.

But then...

"Am I interrupting something?"

Jaegar turned to see Sinbad, who glared at him.

" King Sinbad! Why do you have to delay the death of your servant?" Jaegar asked, angry from Sinbad being here.

Ja'far was happy Sinbad was here. Knowing Sin he was mad seeing one of his eight generals bleeding from his left shoulder and crying. Jaegar smirked and pointed his sword at Sinbad. Sinbad wasn't fighting Jaegar the same way Ja'far fought him, he brought one of his seven Metal Vessels. Jaegar was both amused and excited. He wanted to see what came out of that Metal Vessel and then he wanted to steal it.

He then held up his sword.

"O great spirit of Wrath and Heroes!" he exclaimed. "I beseech thee and thy kin! Feed upon my magoi and embody me! COME FORTH, BAAL!"

With that, Sinbad soon transformed into his Baal Djinn Equip.

Sinbad was in his dragon form. His body was covered in blue scales for body armor and grew a tail out his body. Sinbad had a sword of his own. His was thinner and blue. In his new form he slithered towards Jaegar, but Jaegar disappeared faster than Sinbad could catch him.

That didn't deter Sinbad. He simply turned around, whipping Jeager with his long, scaly tail and sending him crashing through a window.

His attack would have made most men lose consciousness. Jeager would return to fight Sinbad once he got out of that window. Sinbad used his time to carry the injured Ja'far away. After putting Ja'far in a safe place, the other side of the building where two huge holes were ripped open, he returned to fight Jeagar. Jeagar was out of the window and glaring at Sinbad, and his eyes were bulging in anger.

" Sending me flying through the air...I'll send you higher so you can't see the ground."

Sinbad only glared at him.

Sinbad used Bararaq Saiqa to draw lighting from the sky and store it into his sword. Sinbad stored so much lightning in his sword it released a lightning blast towards Jaegar. Jaegar put both hands on the hilt of his sword and slammed it into the ground, creating a tornado that rose him into the sky. After dodging Sinbad's attack he created a whirlwind that blew him down and created a smaller tornado that helped make his landing a cinch.

"Dammit!" Sinbad cursed.

" You can't harm me, king of Sindria," Jaegar laughed waving his sword in Sinbad's face. " As long as wind is on my side...all your treasure belongs to my master, my brothers, and me."

"Nothing here belongs to you," Sinbad hissed. "Take your brothers and leave my country!"

Jaegar glared at Sinbad who returned his glare. Putting his sword on his shoulder Jaegar turned around and walked away...he turned around and slashed his sword. That one swing created fast moving air ball projectiles that would rip through Sinbad's body.

Sinbad gasped, but then someone jumped in the way, taking the brunt of the attack: Nimitako.

Blood was dripping from Nimitako's arm. His arm was full of deep scratches with blood dripping out each hole. Sinbad's eyes widened. A wave of dizziness rushed through Nimitako's head. Soon he collapsed, shaking from his arm.

" Stupid kid," Jaegar said in a cruel tone. " If only he wasn't born a mindless child. He would know how stupid he was for getting in my way."

A pause...but then Jaegar gasped in pain and shock...when he felt Sinbad's blade stab him through his stomach.

"You bastard," he hissed.

Sinbad was too fast. Jaegar's cruelty enhanced all his abilities and helped him get close enough to deliver what could be a fatal stab wound. Sinbad let the sword stay in as long as it could so Jaegar would feel the sting of defeat. Sinbad was noble so he wouldn't let Jaegar die unless Ja'far or Nimitaro died because of him. He pulled his sword out of Jaegar's stomach.

"Get out...and never come back," Sinbad said through grit teeth.

Sinbad turned away and carried Nimitaro to the hole in the wall. Standing in the entrance to that hole was the third brother Seero. Seero gasped at the bloodstain in the back of Jaegar's clothes. Seero ran up to his brother. Jaegar was barely breathing. He needed medical attention right now. Suddenly, two fiery wings appeared on Seero's back and carried him into the sky. It didn't look like it came from a Metal Vessel, Household Vessel, or any kind of magic. Sinbad missed the chance to see it when he carried Nimitaro and found Ja'far who he always picked up with his muscles. He carried the two of them away. Ja'far's eyes were the only ones open. He saw Nimitaro and thought...he was so proud of him. If it wasn't for his brave action Sinbad wouldn't be alive right now. Ja'far reached into his pockets; he barely had any strength left. With what remained of his strength he picked out the Household Vessel necklace and attached it to Nimitaro's neck. He earned it for doing the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was written I think a week ago but only now has it been updated. I would like to thank Inkwolf17 a third time for helping me edit this chapter. Me and my co-author are thankful.** **I hope you enjoy it. **

XXX

Nimitako had a dream about his parents. It was the day he was first born. Since he was a baby at that time not everything he remembered could be very accurate but one thing that he did know was his parents were smiling together, his father holding his mother hand as a friend acting as the doctor held baby Nimitako for all the dirty, poor street urchins to see.

"My beautiful baby boy!" His mother whispered, kindly. "You are my greatest treasure."

"He has your eyes, Kelaba," His father said looking at his big green eyes. He smiled. "And will surely have my hair and my handsome face."

Kelaba sniffled and wiped her eyes. She was just so happy and proud...the tears just couldn't stop falling.

XXX

Nimitako remembered there was a king at that time. A king who wanted the best things for himself. He wanted the best carpet, the best wine, the best women, and the best weapons. His hair was so long it reached the bottom of his throne. He was tall and muscular. His face and body has scars from his battles before being a king. His eyes were red and he didn't have a visible nose. This king only liked one thing, and it was Kelaba, but she was married and had a son. The king told himself why would she resist him if she tried very hard to work here?

Then...he rallied his forces and headed out into the streets.

"Make way for king Zenson," A soldier in the front of the army announced.

It was customary for their king to never walk on the ground of commoners and street people. He had eight guards carry his throne because four guards were needed to carry him and four more needed to carry the throne. People on the street ran to their homes. Some covered themselves in giant pieces of canvas because that was their beds. And others just ran as fast as they could. A boy who was not moving and just watching the soldiers walk by...one of the soldiers slapped his hand to his face.

Despite his pain, the boy couldn't say anything...because anyone who speaks against the king would be executed on the spot.

Nimitako was four years old now. Even for a kid born on the streets he was considered stupid among them. He couldn't speak and he couldn't walk until he was three years old. On most days he was trying to make shadow puppets and chasing the neighbors dogs. His mother told him to stay away from those dogs because they were dirty and infected.

Despite that, she always treated him kindly, cleaning him whenever he got dirty and feeding him whenever he was hungry. Although, at every meal, he noticed that she always gave Nimitako most of the food while she had very little.

"You're a growing boy," She'd tell him. "A growing boy needs to eat so he can grow up big and strong."

In the middle of the street Zenson was stopped by Kelaba's husband. He glared at Zenson who only smiled evilly. For too long he knew Zenson wanted his wife, and he didn't stop her from working there because they needed money for Nimitako. His hands were balled into fists. One of Zenson's guards walked up to him carrying a spear.

"Kill him," The king ordered.

The guard with the spear charged and thrust his spear towards the husband. He reacted hitting the guard in his face. The guard collapsed from the single punch. Three more guards with swords charged and attacked him. He put his hand behind his back when the first guard attacked him. He dodged his first three attacks, and then he kicked his shin and tripped him. The other two guards thrust their spears together, but he jumped on their spears and kicked them at the same time. They fell, the first guard stood up. He shook when he had to face him again. What surprised him was there were two perfectly good swords at his feet but he didn't pick a single one up.

"Why don't you pick up one of their weapons and use it?" The guard asked.

"My family doesn't use weapons. We take people's weapons from their own hands and beat them with it."

"Hmph!" Zenson scoffed. "A coward, through and through, eh?"

The guard didn't want to face the husband of the woman his king was obsessed with again. If he didn't attack him now then the guards, people he ate with and trained together with, would impale him with a spear for an execution. He didn't want to die so he slashed his sword towards his enemy. He cleaved down towards his arm, but a powerful surge of aura was created in his arm. His arm transformed into rock and the guards sword crumbled against the rock. He defeated the guard with a roundhouse kick to his helmet sending him crashing through wall.

"Is that all you've got?!" The husband questioned.

The king smirked. "I see my guards are still no match for you, Machida."

Machida grinned at this.

Machida didn't use magic nor was he in possession of an magical items. Dwelling inside his body was a spell that could make any part of his body turn into stone because he drank blood from a rare animal in his training. King Zenson's men put their kings' throne down as he stepped off the throne and walked towards Machida. He stopped, a gust of wind started blowing around his body. His skin was turning red and his eyes were blazing with blue flames.

"You're going to pay for your foolishness," He hissed.

Machida's arms turned into rocks against his greatest enemy, Zenson. Zenson grew claws from his fingers and jabbed them at Machida. Zenson's fingers were strong enough to weave through the most powerful of stone, but Machida dodged to the right and aimed a punch right into Zenson's right cheek.

Zenson stumbled back before he actually spat out a tooth.

The hair touching Zenson's feet rose above his head. The strands of hair entwined to create a sword with two blades and three hilts in a giant U. When his hair fell a weapon appeared in the shape of his hair. His hair grabbed the three hilt weapon and swung it at Machida.

"DIE, YOU WRETCHED SCUM!" He shouted.

" Zenson, stop!" A voice shouted behind Machida.

Zenson stopped just like the voice asked and looked behind Machida. Machida turned around. His wife Kelaba and his son Nimitako were standing behind him. A big creepy smile spread over Zenson's face when he saw her.

"Kelaba! Nimitako!" Machida shouted. "Get away!"

"Don't use that tone to your wife and your son," Zenson scoffed. " Kelaba, I'm going to kill your husband."

"You can't do that!" Kelaba shouted.

"I'm the king, I can do whatever I please. If you want to save your husband there's something you have to do for me." Kelaba shook with fear when she saw the leer in Zenson's eyes. "I want you to become my wife."

Nimitako looked at his mother, worriedly.

"You bastard, she would never marry you," Machida growled.

"Perhaps." Zenson twirled his finger through his silver hair. When his hair was curled up into a ball he pulled his hair out. But if she says no then you will die. There are so many widows in this town, do you want her to become one?"

Machida seethed angrily at this.

"Don't fight him, Machida," Kaleda warned. "He's not like the other kings. He's a monster in battle."

"If you think I will let him take advantage of you and turn you into his wife then you don't know how much you mean to me."

Machida concentrated all his power for his final battle. He wanted to end this fight quickly so he turned his entire body but his head into stone. If that part of him turned into stone it could kill him. Machida ripped off his shirt, and then he kicked Zenson in his face. Zenson's hair tangled around Machida's foot. He was lifted off the ground, then turned upside down.

"You should've listened to her," Zenson warned with a sick grin.

Zenson raised Machida with his giant strand of hair and slammed him into the ground. The force would have broken Machida's head open if it wasn't for his rock body. Zenson repeated the action extending his hair so he could slam Machida into all kinds of different things. He slammed him into houses, dogs walking by, stone walls, and even people who were just walking by not knowing their king was there. They immediately ran away after being hit by Machida's stone body.

Machida's stone body was starting to break, crumble. The only part of him that wasn't hurt was his head. Zenson raised Machida in the air, his skin turning red like his bloodlust. If Zenson dropped Machida from this height his brain would fly out of his cranium.

"Don't hurt him! I'll do anything you say!" Kaleba begged.

Zenson stopped...before he turned and glared at Kelaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter takes place right after where the last one ended. In other words it is a Part 2 from a Part 1. The same authors are a part of making this chapter with me. **

XXX

"If you'll do anything I say...you will become my queen."

"What?" Kelaba's eyes widened in horror. Zenson was making her choose between her husbands life and their marriage. She looked at Nimitaro who stared at her with eyes that told her he didn't want her to betray daddy.

"You have until his heavy body hits the ground to answer."

"Mommy...?" Nimitako whispered.

Nimitaro' first words. They made a tiny tear trickle down Kaleba's face wondering if she could listen to this monsters demands.

Zenson let go of Machida's feet. He was falling face first to the ground. His head would surely shatter on contact. Not having enough time to make another decision she yelled, "I WILL MARRY YOU!"

When Kaleba yelled those words Zenson's hair caught Machida's feet. He turned him so his back was facing the ground and then he left him fall safely on the ground. Suddenly, Kaleba was seized from her son and brought towards Zenson.

"I just knew you'd see it my way, dear," said Zenson before he turned and glared at Machida and Nimitako. "...Men! Kill these two!"

"No! You said you would let them go!"

Zenson returned her cries with a sick grin. "Since when did I promise you that. I want you as my wife, but first I want you to be a widow with no children."

"You can't kill my husband and son!"

"I'm your husband now."

Kaleba quickly turned to the passed out body of her husband Machida. Her son Nimitako was holding onto his back and shaking him. "Daddy..." he said. He didn't know ten guards with spears were about to impale him and his father. She was dragged by the guards on Zenson's lap who was sitting on his throne. He grabbed her and hugged her in away that felt like a black bear killing its own cubs. She tried to get out but he was too strong for her.

"NIMITAKO! RUN AWAY!" She cried.

Zenson was growing tired of hearing his new wife yelling to that annoying kid and her worthless former husband. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling. She couldn't pull away his big strong hands, and all that came out of her mouth was muffled cries.

Nimitako didn't want to leave his daddy. He tried lifting his daddy but he was too heavy. His daddy was still breathing; him being alive made it harder for Nimitako to leave him. The ten guards raised their spears for execution...Nimitako cried on his father's back.

Suddenly, fire rose out of the ground. Flames were burning through people's houses and creating giant fields of fire from the oils over the ground. The guards screamed and dropped their weapons.

"RUN! EVERYONE RUN, OR YOU'LL ALL BE BURNED!"

The guards ran away leaving Nimitako and his father in peace. The moment they left the fire around the town vanished. Nimitako turned around and saw a man carrying a big book in his hand. Out of that book a page was glowing bright yellow and then dissolved in the air. The man was short for his height, he was wearing a white turban with a yellow gem dressed in a long blue cloak. He had an orange dragon tattoo on his right cheek. He has a short black hairstyle. He was wearing what looked like glasses but the lens were black.

He turned his book to a different page and touched it with his fingers. " Take this man away from his grave, heal him to how he was before he was brought to near death. Rebirna!"

The page burned from the book when he said it. Machida's body glow blue after the spell was said. He rose from the ground, perfectly healed. The man was not happy.

"I can't believe I had to use precious material in my spell book to save you, Machida."

"Sorry, Uouji." Machida apologized, looking away from the individual, looking down at his son, who sniffled as he looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. Machida smiled before he gently took his son in his arms.

"What's wrong with him?" The man asked.

Nimitaro whispered the events that happened since Machida was unconscious.

"...I see," Uouji muttered. "You poor lad."

Nimitako shy away from looking at Uouji. He hid behind the leg of his father. Machida pat Nimitako's head. "It's okay, Nimitako. This is your Uncle Uouji."

"U-Uncle?" Nimitako asked. He had no idea the meaning of that word yet.

"Yes, Nimitako. It means brother of your father or mother. Uouji is my brother, and he has this strange book that lets him cast magic spells."

"I need this book because I am no magician. I can't use spells even if I tried. Now what happened to you?"

"I was fighting the King of Tubalhambra." Uouji gasped. At first he had feelings of fear about what happened to his brother. He slapped his brother across his face.

"You idiot. The King of Tubalhambra is a monster. Why would you risk your life fighting him?"

"And let him take my wife?!" Machida questioned.

"They took Kaleba away?" Uouji gasped at the news. "A King can't take someone else's wife to be his own."

"He did," Machida replied. "I want to save her but I'm not strong enough to take on the whole kingdom by myself and your magic doesn't have any spells that can hurt a human being."

Uouji sighed at this...but then glanced at his nephew.

_'Four years old and already he loses his mother...'_ Uouji thought. He and Machida also lost their mother but they were much older and never had a father. They could never be helped. Watching Machida leave with his son Nimitako he stopped them. "Wait, Machida. I know someone who can help."

"Who?" asked Machida.

"His name is Sinbad. He's a twenty years old. King of a kingdom called Sindria. If we bring him to Tubalhambra and show him how bad things are he will help us. He's a good man."

"...I see," Machida said. "I've heard of the exploits of this Snbad character...but will he really help?"

"He won't be happy that we taking him out of Sindria for this mission, but once we give him something rare he won't say no." Uouji reached into his cloak and held something in his hand. It was a necklace. "One more thing. You can't bring Nimitako with you."

"What? Why not?" Machida asked.

"Trust me it's for his own good. I'll stay with Nimitako, and you can have my book so you can go to Sindria."

"I'm not leaving you alone with my son."

"Sindria is only five days away from here." Uouji handed Machida a map he also kept in his cloak. "Once you get there you can use my book to teleport back here with Sinbad."

"Daddy...!" Nimitako whimpered, pulling on his clothes, looking at him pleadingly, begging him not to go.

"Machida, if you go to Sindria and speak to their king...you can have your wife back and Nimitako can have his mother back. Just listen to me for once and go there."

This wasn't an easy choice. It would be scary to leave Nimitako with someone he doesn't know. It was known by Machida when he was young his life was indecorous. He had many guardians, all of them leaving him and his brother alone. Even though Machida knew his brother he didn't trust him. He's always had to be the big brother that took care of him, and in the last twenty-two (he was seventeen when he was married) Uouji has shown him nothing. Nothing that shows he can take care of his son and nothing that gave him the hint he even cared about Nimitako.

If I do leave my son with you," said Machida, "promise me you won't abandon him, no matter what."

Machida wouldn't leave until Uouji gave him an answer he could believe. "I promise to stay in your home with your son until you get back." That answer wasn't entirely that bad.

Machida took Uouji's map and he took his book of spells. He said his last farewell. He was too distraught to tell Nimitako because he was too scared to say it. But Machida kissed Nimitako on his forehead. Nimitako's father would come back to him.

With that, Machida left...leaving his son to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was edited by Inkwolf17 and written by 4fireking and XFangHeartX. I could have sent it yesterday but I wanted to have at least one chapter posted today. ****Thank you for reading.**

XXX

Nimitako woke up to see Sinbad and Ja'far separate on both side of his bed. They were smiling because they were happy Nimitako was awake. Nimitako felt something clamped against his neck. He wasn't sure this was his room, it was too comfy.

"Glad to see you've come to," Ja'far said.

" You had us really scared," Sinbad said. " All of us. Me, Ja'far, Aladdin, everyone was scared you weren't going to make it. After Ja'far got up he only spent six hours in bed...you spent almost two days resting."

" It's my fault," Nimitako said. He sounded surprisingly well mannered than his usual self. " I shouldn't have followed Aladdin that night. I was trying to steal food from you and I'm sorry."

" Don't be sorry," Ja'far said. " What you did was very bad, but I'm sure two days in a bed after suffering a nearly fatal wound to your arm. You could barely breath."

" And if you didn't get out of bed that night I wouldn't be here," Sinbad said with a joyous smile.

A pause...but then, to everyone's surprise...Nimitako actually smiled back at him: a small but genuine smile!

" One question," Nimitako said. He pulled on the necklace. " Is this for me?"

" It's a present for saving Sindria's king." Ja'far said. " It's the Household Vessel I promised you."

" What can it do?" Nimitako asked.

" We have no idea," Sinbad said. " I've tried to use it for years and hasn't shown me anything. It's never worked."

" Then why give it to me?" Nimitako asked.

Sinbad surprised Nimitako. He rubbed his hand through his hair, he had a smile that reflected Nimitako's father if he could believe it. " It was given to me by your father. He talked a lot about you. He said this treasure belonged to his brother Uouji but if he didn't want it anymore he wanted me to give it to you."

" You can use it tomorrow after we shape your mind up with more lessons," Ja'far interrupted. " Right now the only thing you should do is rest."

"And I'll go tell Aladdin the good news," Sinbad added.

Sinbad and Ja'far left Nimitako alone in his bed. They closed the curtains and walked up closing the door as slowly as they could so the sound wouldn't disturb Nimitako.

Nimitako's father...he wanted to see what he gave Sinbad. The necklace he pulled off his neck and stared at. It looked like a normal necklace encrusted with jewels. Something about this necklace was very important. So important that Sinbad could miss it. Right now Nimitako didn't want to think about it. He held the necklace in both hands so he could sleep with it and not lose it. It was the only momentum he had left of his father; just because Sinbad thought it was useless and maybe it is useless doesn't mean he wasn't going to keep it. He could sleep well—he knew his father cared about him.

Nimitako still saw his father. He was standing near the door and he was smiling. What Nimitako thought was his father could only be his imagination imitating his feelings and projecting what his father looked like.

XXX

Three days later Nimitako was back to his original shape. In fact he was doing better than he was before. He was learning. Learning was something they only taught harshly when you are a poor person waiting to die of hunger or disease faster than if you were a rich man. Nimitako wasn't a rich person, but he was in a rich environment that showed him how rich people think and feel.

Ja'far was patient with him. He always told Nimitako to take his time and gave him a break whenever he needed it, and whenever he did a job well done, Ja'far would always treat him to a nice meal.

"What would you like today?" Ja'far asked him. "I'm afraid all we have today is sandwiches. You can have one with crush or without crust. You can have it with vegetables and meat. What vegetables would you like and what kind of meat?"

"Sliced grapes and that meat from that fish you caught in the river last week." Nimitako said.

"Grapes are fruit and fish is not the kind of meat I was referring too," Ja'far commented.

"It's what I want."

After meals Nimitako always had to go through math, writing, reading, puzzles, and everything Ja'far could teach. Ja'far expected too much from Nimitako and didn't give him enough to complete his lessons, but that was mostly because Ja'far believed in him. He couldn't teach him the same way Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana were trained. At least Ja'far changed him from being a ferocious wild animal to a more subtle boy.

After lessons everyday Nimitako would close his eyes and count to ten. He was concentrating on the necklace around his neck. He believed that by not looking at it he would understand it's powers. Nothing happened. One time while Nimitako had his eyes closed he believed his necklace could start fires, but it was only Aladdin practicing his fire magic.

"Sorry about that!" Aladdin said.

"It's okay." Nimitako said. "No one was hurt. And thank you for looking out for me."

"Your welcome," Aladdin said. "What's that necklace around your neck?"

" I don't know. Teacher gave it to me three day ago and so far it hasn't shown me what it does." Nimitako had an idea. "Can I fight you?"

"Umm...I dunno," Aladdin said. "I better ask Yam first."

Aladdin left but not before waving good-bye to Nimitako. Nimitako smiled back. He rubbed his necklace trying to make his necklace work. He closed his eyes and counted to ten...he got to eight...someone grabbed his mouth. Nimitako gasped but couldn't make a sound.

"Where's the man who hurt my brother!"

Nimitako recognized that voice. It was the same man who lit fire to Sinbad's kitchen. He was the brother with the fire sword Seero.

Nimitako's eyes went wide as Seero held his sword against his neck.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm not like my brothers. I only want to fight the king."

Seero let go of Nimitako. Nimitako took action flailing his arms at Seero. Seero easily stopped Nimitako by jabbing his sword close to his neck. Nimitako was unfazed by his actions and tried chewing on Seero's arms, but a spark burned his teeth.

"I'm not like my brothers." Seero showed his arm to Nimitako. His hand lit on fire. Only one person has been able to do something like that and he was Nimitako's dad.

"Nimitako!"

Nimitako turned to see Aladdin running to him.

"Yam said it was okay for us to-" he started, but then he gasped upon seeing Seero.

"I remember you," Seero said. "You were with this boy when my brothers arrived. You were the first to spot us. That must mean you were the ones who hurt my brothers."

"That's not true," Aladdin said. "We were just eating and you attacked us. We escaped and then your brothers tried to hurt Ja'far and Masrur."

"Then why do they tell me they saw you and your friends on the battlefield where they were suppose to have a one on one fight?" Seero showed Aladdin his hands. Two spell symbols burned through his hands. "I did what my brothers said and looked for treasure that belonged to Sindria's king, but I got very thirsty after using my sword to burn down the kitchen. All I found was this glowing orange inside a goblet so I drank it. When I did something happened to me. Fire that came from my sword entered me and now I can unleash the flames of my Household Vessel."

Aladdin held up his staff, glaring at Seero.

Seero fired two tornadoes of heat from his hands that were heading towards Aladdin. Aladdin used Flash to pierce through his fire attack, but Seero took to the skies with his wings of fire. Flying in the air, Seero took a deep breath an exhaled a flamethrower towards Aladdin.

"Halharl Infigar!" Aladdin shouted as he sent a giant fireball at Seero, hoping to counter the attack, and it worked. Both attacks exploded, creating a large cloud of smoke.

Nimitako was trapped in the smoke. The mist was so dark that no light could shine through the haze. Nimitako couldn't see but he could hear; that's how he knew Aladdin was in a confused state not knowing what to do while Seero moved stealthily around him. Nimitako could hear Seero leap in the air and prepare to slice Aladdin in half with his red sword.

"Aladdin look out!"

"Wha..." That was Seero's voice not Aladdin's. Aladdin turned quick enough to use Borg but Seero somehow forgot what he was doing. That confusion lasted until the smoke cleared up and he saw Aladdin's face. " You hurt my brothers!"

"What are you talking about!?" Aladdin questioned. "I was just in the sidelines!"

Seero was too engulfed in rage to listen to anything Aladdin told him. He stabbed his sword down right towards Aladdin's head. Aladdin dodged by somersaulting backwards. Seero created a ball of fire in his hands and fed it to his sword. With one swing of his sword a dozen fireballs were hurled towards Aladdin. Aladdin Har-Har Rasas to counter Seero's fireballs with his balls of heat.

As Aladdin kept fighting, he started to feel a bit weak.

_'Not good,'_ he thought. _'I'm running out of magoi!'_

Aladdin was so weak he could barely stand. Seero started to notice how weary Aladdin had become. He pulled out a small cracker and feed it to Aladdin. Nimitako ran in to help Aladdin, but he stopped when Aladdin looked healed. Whatever Seero fed him rejuvenated his magoi.

"I'm not like my brothers. I want my fights to be fair and I want my opponent to fight with all their energy."

Aladdin looked up at Seero and smiled. "Thank you-"

However, before Aladdin could finish, Seero pointed his sword at his face.

"Try to make a move." He said. " Even at full strength you can't escape the speed of how I can swing my sword."

Aladdin was stuck. He couldn't use a spell fast enough and at this close of a distance. Suddenly, Nimitako appeared and aimed a punch at Seero's cheek. His punch glanced off the rough surface of Seero's cheek. Seero swung his sword at Nimitako's neck. Nimitako, following his training with Ja'far, took out a knife from his pants and blocked the tip of the sword.

Aladdin used that moment to get distance between Seero and Nimitako. Aladdin could use any spell he wanted, but as long as Nimitako was in the way he couldn't use a spell.

There was a correlation between Nimitako and Seero. They both moved their swords against each other like they were brothers. But this wasn't a friendly spar between brothers, they were trying to kill each other. Nimitako swung left at the same time as Seero, his sword sparked with Nimitako's knife and it slid off. Nimitako swung his knife right and it reciprocated off Seero's sword scratching Nimitako's right cheek.

"Nimitako!" Aladdin cried, worriedly.

The pain of the knife didn't slow Nimitako down. He continued to swing his knife but it looked like his efforts were in vein. Seero dodged his swings the same way Ja'far dodged his swings. Ja'far knew all of Nimitako's attacks and Seero was too courageous to back down. Seero's sword started to glow red as heat waves stifled Nimitako.

Aladdin gasped worriedly before he ran to him.

The heat waves drained Nimitako of almost all his fluids. He was so dehydrated it felt like he was going to collapse. Seero flew away from him...he came right back pouring a barrel of water over his heat stroke body. Nimitako coughed from the water splashed on him. Aladdin got close to Seero and raised his staff defensively.

"Don't look at me like that. If I just stabbed you when you were out of magoi and didn't spray water on him you would both be dead."

"You're not making sense," Aladdin said. "First you try and be nice, then you try and kill us again! What's with you?!"

"I never wanted to kill you...well I did try to kill you, but I was sure you would find a way to stop me. All I wanted was revenge for my brothers. Jaegar is in critical condition because of you and Canien has left the group. By sunset today my leader and I will challenge your kingdom. We won't stop until we hear the rasp sound of Sindria's people when we burn Sindria to the ground and then we slit the king's throat in unison with all his generals."

Aladdin glared at this.

"...You want to start a war," He hissed.

Seero had a very sly, evil smile spread across his face. "We are going to have a great battle together. You garner magic and I control the power of flames and absorb them. It doesn't matter if you tell your king about the upcoming attack...he will be dead by tomorrow morning."

Aladdin angrily swung his wand at Seero, but Seero flew above Aladdin with his wings of fire. He was flying back to his treasure hunter camp. Aladdin could fight him with his Magic Turban, but Nimitako was groaning in agonized pain. His skin was turning burning red.

Aladdin glared up at Seero before he ran over to Nimitako.

"Hang on, Nimitako," Aladdin said. "We're gonna get you help!"

With that, he put his friend on his Magic Turban and they flew off, headed for the palace.


	11. Chapter 11

**For those who don't know because who knows how many chapters I posted after this one, this chapter was posted in the same day as the last one. It was written by the same authors, 4fireking and XFangHeartX and edited by Inkwolf17. This is starting to feel like an abridge series except it actually has a story. Please read and review. **

XXX

Nimitako was drinking something the doctors said would return his skin to its normal color. Sinbad was outside his room drinking a bottle of wine. He wasn't drinking because he was bored. He was angry and this wine was calming him down. He was standing with Ja'far, Aladdin, Alibaba, Masrur, Morgiana, and Yamraiha.

By now, the blue-haired Magi had explained everything to Sinbad.

"So he wants to instigate war, does he?" asked Sinbad.

"What are we gonna do?" Alibaba asked.

"We make sure all citizens are in a safe place and our soldiers are equipped for battle," Ja'far said.

"Can we even get everyone safe in time?" Yamraiha asked. "The attack could happen at any given moment."

Said Sinbad, "We don't need soldiers. The seven of us can taken down a group of treasure hunters by ourselves."

"But one of them already took down Aladdin!" Alibaba yelled.

"And my magic's not powerful enough," Aladdin added.

"No matter how powerful you get you can't fight a war by yourself, Sin," Ja'far said.

"It's not a war. It's just a band of thieves who now have magical items so they think they can win, but they stand as much chance against me as the Fog Troupe's."

"I get what you're saying," Alibaba said. "They're overconfident, is that it?"

"What they did to Nimitako will not be forgiven." Sinbad finally let go of his wine. He turned around and looked at Nimitako through the door. Nimitako was reading a book on his hospital bed while drinking the medicine that was slowly turning his skin back to normal. "Make sure the prisoners are safe. Before we start this war I will challenge the leader of these treasure hunters to a fight they cannot refuse."

XXX

It was nighttime.

The war was drawing close. Sinbad's guards got almost all the citizens to safety, but they missed someone. It was the pirate Tau who was in Sindria. Tau was in Sindria so he could steal from King Sinbad like the treasure hunters, only he was doing it more discreet than them.

He leapt over rooftops and slunk through the alleyways, avoiding detection.

Sneaking through the kingdom of Sindria was no easy task. Everywhere he turned guards were walking through the kingdom. It almost felt like they were looking for him. Tau felt there was nowhere he could go without being detected by the guards, but then he saw one guard walking through the alley by himself. He slugged the guard when he walked to the intersection and then he disposed of his clothes. He left the guard sleeping in the alley while he put on his armor.

_'This stuff is way too big for me,'_ Tau thought trying to keep the armor from falling off.

He then yelped when he heard a small crashing noise...but it turned out to be a stray dog, tipping over a garbage bin.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at the dog. The dog disappeared from Tau's sight. "Good riddance. Now where is the..."

Tau heard the sound of crashing. It was coming from the home behind him. Light was coming in from inside the house. Someone was inside that home. Tau looked in the window and he saw the king of Sindria himself looking through shelves of objects made out of gold. With objects like that Tau would be rich beyond his wildest dreams. But he couldn't go in there while Sinbad was still looking through his shelf.

He had a sword on his belt and had seven rare items Tau recognized as Metal Vessels. It looked like he was preparing for war. Suddenly, Tau heard a loud cry coming from the front entrance on top of the walls.

"What the hell?!" he whispered. "What is that?!"

Sinbad leaped into action. He ran out of the house to see what all the commotion was about. His escape gave Tau the chance to steal all his golden treasure. He didn't know a someone was protecting the house. Someone who recently recovered from severe dehydration and was tasked with protecting the kingdom from thieves, and it was Nimitako.

XXX

The Mist Spiders were about to arrive. Even in the cover of darkness the guards could see them moving closer to the front gates. There were over one hundred of them. There were rhinoceros's in the Mist Spiders with gold horns, man the size of Sinbad's general Hinahoho, and more of the flying lizards like the one who was Canien's pet.

On the back of a black rhinoceros bigger than the rest of the rhinoceros's. The leader had a scary mask with sharp teeth and big eyes painted red with blue horns. He was wearing a black coat with four gold blades sticking out of his four pockets underneath the cloaks flap. Even though he was big he slimmer than most big people.

"Tonight...we claim what's ours," Said the leader.

His men raised their weapons in the air and cheered. The rhinoceros charged towards the walls. Sinbad's guards threw their spears and fired their arrows at the rhinos. Their arrows and spears broke against the rhino's armor. The rhino's crashed through the walls of Sindria, and then they returned when the leader used a whistle to recall them.

"We're through!" the leader shouted. "Tonight, this nation is ours!"

The leader's men charged towards the wall of Sindria. The guards almost threw spears at the men, but Sinbad told them not to take one life of these Mist Spiders men. Waiting for the men at the holes of the wall were the Fanalis Morgiana and Masrur. They were going to fight the men at close combat.

The first men to attack was a thin member with big teeth and short hair swung his sword at him. With one good kick he sent the man flying into another member he knocked over.

"Impressive, Morgiana," Masrur said.

"You taught me well," Morgiana answered.

Morgiana was against five men with swords. One of them was larger than the rest, a giant. But when Morgiana unleashed her battle cry they were too shaken to move. She then moved at lightning speed punching the four men. She was going easy on them and knocking them unconscious. The giant recovered and tried to grab her. Morgiana jumped over his hands and punched him in the face there times. His face felt like rocks against her fists. She sent him falling to the ground with a powerful kick to his stomach.

Morgiana and Masrur had to face a real battle, the leader who stepped in font of them. He took off his cloak and his shirt. The only thing he had was a sword of pure white metal.

"This seems off," Masrur said. "I don't like the scent coming off this one. Be careful."

Morgiana nodded. Morgiana and Masrur charged at the same time. The leader's sword glowed white. When he swung his sword five spider webs came out and wrapped around Morgiana and Masrur. The webs tightened around their arms and legs restricting movement. Morgiana and Masrur couldn't move, and the leader smiled evilly.

"I didn't name my treasure hunters Mist Spider's for nothing. Their named after my Metal Vessel."

The leader cocooned himself in a nest that exploded. When the cocoon exploded with his appearance changing into a spider. His armor was white with fangs protruding from his helmet. Spiders have eight legs but only four were sticking out of his back.

"Damned coward!" Masrur cursed.

"A coward?" The leader didn't take that comment well. He threw Morgiana and Masrur to the wall. Masrur grabbed Morgiana, landed feet first in the wall, and bounced off. "I don't like that word. Velum Qels."

The leader held his arms out. His hands were covered in spider web balls he fired at Morgiana and Masrur. Masrur still holding Morgiana jumped over the spider balls. The spider balls went to two guards who tried to help, but were trapped to the wall in balls of spider web.

"Hold still!" Shouted the leader.

"This isn't good," Masrur said. "We need back up!"

Morgiana felt something crawl up her legs. It was hairy and tickling her leg. As she looked down she saw the thing crawling on her legs was spiders. She screamed and trying very hard to get these disgusting insects off her...she broke out of the spider webs.

The leader laughed seeing her roll on the ground, trying to get the spiders off her. "Afraid of a little bugs are we? That's not nice. My little friends are really nice, watch."

The leader held his right hand in the air creating a ball of spiders on the ground. The spiders jumped out of the ball and crawled towards Morgiana.

Morgiana gasped in horror as she tried to back away.

"Morgiana!" Masrur shouted seeing his pupil in fear of her life.

Masrur's protective nature boosted his power enough to break out of the spider webs and dashed in to save Morgiana. His enhanced speed helped him grab Morgiana and take her back to the kingdom.

Masrur said, "Stay here." Morgiana wanted to help but Masrur stopped her. "I need you to stop any Mist Spiders that try to get inside."

Masrur somersaulted outside Sindria and ran back to face the leader and his thousands of tiny spiders.

Then, with lightning speed, he blew all of them away with a powerful kick!

"You can fight my spiders but you can't fight me," The leader laughed.

The leader gave Masrur a fair fight. He picked up a sword from his cloak and tossed it to Masrur. Masrur caught the sword. A sword was out of Masrur's element. It reminded him of his days as a gladiator. The leader pulled a sword identical to Masrur's out of its sheath.

Masrur glared angrily before he pressed his foot against the ground, causing it to crack immensely.

Masrur roared as he ran and swung his sword at the leader. The sword fight ended when a spider web cracked through the interior of the sword and wrapped around Masrur's neck! Masrur tried to grab the spider web to stop it from choking him but more spider webs emerged from the sword and covered Masrur's neck. The leader's sword cracked, it was his white sword covered with a fake blade to make it look like the leader was fighting fair, and it came to Masrur's understanding this leader didn't play fair.

Masrur struggled as he tried to break free, but it was no use.

Masrur had only one chance of breaking out. He used his Household Vessel Bararaq Kauza to create an electric current strong enough to rip through the spider webs. After he was freed Masrur continued to run towards the leader to prepare a non-stop onslaught of punches. However, the leaders sprayed spider webs that wrapped around his left leg and around his neck. The spider webs was strong enough to stand even the electric current emitting from Masrur's body. He forced Masrur to kick himself in the face with his own foot.

"GUH!" Masrur cried as he stumbled back.

"Using your own strength against you," The leader smiled walking over the fallen Masrur. Walking over Masrur the leader couldn't control his boisterous laughing. "I absolutely love it! Put this slave trash in the cage where we will put all of Sindria's strongest fighters."

Nearby, Morgiana's eyes went wide.

_'Slaves?!'_ She thought.

Morgiana clenched her fists at the leaders comment. She couldn't stand people treating other people like slaves. If Masrur didn't tell her to stay back she would run out there to save Masrur, but he told her to stay back and guard Sindria from invaders. And at this moment ninety men were charging at Sindria with swords in their hands.

Masrur or the treasure hunters...it was a difficult choice.

Suddenly, flying over Sindria, Morgiana and the treasure hunters looked up and saw Aladdin flying on his Magic Turban. Alibaba and Sharrkan were riding on the Magic Turban with him. Yamraiha was flying on her staff behind his Flying Turban. Aladdin summoned a fireball he launched at the treasure hunters in the front. The fireball exploded blowing ten of the treasure hunters away. None of them were killed, but they wouldn't be fighting this war any longer.

"Good work, Aladdin," Alibaba complimented.

"Now why don't you use it again so we can win this war," Sharrkan said.

"Okay," Aladdin said.

Aladdin used his wand to unleash the same fireball at the next group of treasure hunters. But Seero ascended from the ground with his wings of fire and absorbed Aladdin's fireball in his fire sword.

"You again!" Aladdin cried.

"I told you this war was so I could help my leader burn Sindria to the ground," Seero said. Seero was different than last time. He was acting selflessly. "You will pay for what you did to my brothers. Just to show you a glimmer of our victory over Sindria, I will send your own attack against you."

Seero did as he said and unleashed Aladdin's fireball at him. It was heading straight towards his Magic Turban.

"ALADDIN! DIVE!" Alibaba shouted, and Aladdin did just that, avoiding the attack.

Aladdin couldn't stay airborne with his Magic Turban as long as Seero was flying after him. He made a safe landing and he and Alibaba with Sharrkan jumped off the Magic Turban. Aladdin turned it back into a regular turban that covered his hair. The three of them were on their way to stop the leader, but were stopped by Seero and two more figures that were not his brothers. They too looked powerful like Seero.

"This doesn't look good," Sharrkan said as he drew his sword.

One of the figures jumped out of the shadows with a sword of his own. His blade was black and so was the handle. A skull tattoo was engraved on one side of the blade. The person he was facing looked like a sixteen year old boy in a white cloak with pointy wooden shoes, but his arms were stitched together. The side on the bottom of the stitch was a grotesque green color. The upper part of the hand was healthy dark-skin with the same tan color as Sharrkan. His hair was pointy like Sharrkan but his color was brown and his skin was white. His eyes were purple.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sharrkan charged, his blade clashing with his foe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last one for the day. The rest has to be edited by Inkwolf17. I like the edited version he sends me. I'm sure XFangHeartX also enjoys the edited version. He and me are going to work together to further the story. Please read and review.**

XXX

Aladdin and Alibaba tried to help, but the second figure in the shadows grew his tongue like a frog and grabbed Aladdin's arm. From the shadows the second figures face was shown. He was a humanoid animal with the face of a shark with razor sharp teeth and red eyes. He was going to pull Aladdin towards him so he could eat him. Alibaba pulled out his metal vessel in its small blade form and slashed it towards the shark man's tongue. He retracted his tongue away from Aladdin's arm to save his tongue.

"I could have taken all of you down by myself," Seero said glaring at Alibaba after he saved Aladdin. Alibaba was the one he was going to fight. "But I want to fight you the same way my brothers fought you or were suppose to fight you until you arrived. One on one."

Seero put his red sword away and pulled out another sword. It was an old rustic blade no one uses anymore. It look like it was retrieved from a fire. It was long but parts of the blade were chipped away.

Alibaba smirked.

_'This'll be too easy,'_ he thought. _'I'll just melt the blade away with the Sword of Amon!'_

He then pulled out his knife, which transformed into a long, black sword.

Alibaba attacked Seero with his black sword. No flames were used because he knew how Seero's sword had the power to absorb all forms of flames. He swung his sword through Seero's stomach, but Seero blocked it with his shoes. The bottom of his shoes were made with black stones strong enough to hold Alibaba's sword. Alibaba tried pushing through Seero's shoes but they were too powerful even for his black sword.

"You left your blindside open."

"What are you talking about-" Alibaba started.

Seero took a knife out of his clothes and threw it at Alibaba's stomach. Alibaba had to guard the knife, but by letting his guard down he let Seero get beside him and cut his stomach with his old sword. The sword did nothing. Alibaba trembled because if the sword wasn't so old and useless he would have died.

"What the...?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Now you know I will do whatever it takes to see you fight to the best of your abilities." Seero slashed his sword towards Alibaba's back. Alibaba turned around and blocked Seero before he could cut open his back. They were now in a battle of strength trying to push the others sword away. "I grew up in a normal family, but I never was normal. Neither were my brothers. We mutilated small animals and did not care for them. We got in trouble by father. One day we got so out of control our father had no choice but to kill us, so we killed both our parents that night. Since then we have been on the run and all we were trying to have twisted fun. SO, we became treasure hunters and have since done anything we felt like."

"You...you're sick!" Alibaba hissed.

Seero growled at Alibaba's retort. He kicked sand in Alibaba's face. Blinded by the sand burning his eyes, Seero punched Alibaba square in his face. He stumbled and then fell on the ground. Alibaba wiped the sand away to see Seero creating fiery wings and flying in the sky.

"I don't want to fight you anymore. I'll leave you to help your friends on your own. The small one is about to be eaten."

Alibaba gasped before he turned to Aladdin, who was struggling to get away from the man with long tongue.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba cried as he ran to go help him.

Alibaba raised his black sword. His first priority was to save his friend. When he got close to the beast his head erupted with pain. It was pain brought on by Seero. Alibaba yelled. His yelling disrupted the shark beast from eating his friend.

Alibaba could see Seero in his head. He could see the detrimental affect Seero would cause to Sindria. He saw houses burned down and skeletons over the street. One of them had the same turban as Aladdin above its head. Alibaba tried to fight these horrible images but the more he fought the worse they felt.

Alibaba opened his eyes. Standing before him was Seero with his hands on Aladdin. It wasn't the real Seero, it was the humanoid shark beast with is tongue around Aladdin's leg. Alibaba lost from his rage and slashed his black sword through the arm of the beast.

The beast roared in pain, staggering back, allowing Aladdin to get free.

"Are you okay, little buddy?!" Alibaba questioned.

"I think so," Aladdin answered before he looked to the monster.

The monster was holding its bleeding arm. It looked at Alibaba and Aladdin with scared eyes. It tried to jerk its hand up but the pain stopped it. It's eyes filled with tears. Alibaba was going to finish the beast, but Aladdin stopped him. The beast dived in the sand where it escaped from Alibaba and Aladdin.

"Are you sure it was wise to let it go?" Alibaba asked.

"I just want this war to cause too many casualties. And that thing never hurt anyone so it shouldn't die."

Aladdin's words were sincere.

Sharrkin was having trouble fighting his enemy. His enemy was as good of a swordsman as him.

There were even a few times when he got cut in several places.

'I can't beat him with my swordsmanship alone,' Sharrkan thought desperately trying to come up with a strategy on how he was going to win. 'Have to use...Foraz Saiqa.'

Sharrkan used his Household Vessel's ability. After slashing once his sword became a whip he moved to attack his enemy with. His enemy foolishly ran at him trying to get past the swords whip. With one move of his whip the man's arms flew off. The inside of his hands had no blood flow and only tiny drops of water dropped out. It seemed like the battle was over, however, it was really just starting. From the ground the man's hands floated up. Green light came out of his severed hands and attached to his arms.

_'A Water Doll?!'_ Sharrkan thought. _'In that case, where's the real one?!'_

Sharrkan saw the man he was facing turn into a puddle of water. He wasn't fast enough to stop chains wrapping around his neck. The chains were coming from someone behind him. Unable to turn his head from the chains choking his neck, Sharrkan struggled to break free. But he used Foraz Saiqa again to break free from his chains.

Sharrkan turned around in sword stance. His enemy was female instead of male. She had a slim body with visible muscles under her skin, well-trained, black middle-length hair, and an ugly scar on her left hip. She wore a leather corset. And on that of that corset she decorated herself with lots of chains. Her clothing even has special hoops to hold up all the chains.

"My name is Brig." She said. "That is the name my leader gave me for I do not know the name given to me by birth."

"Is that so?" Sharrkan asked as he and Brig circled around each other. "Well ask me if I give a damn!"

Brig was calmed walking in the circle with Sharrkan. She seemed like the type of girl who couldn't easily be provoked. She then attacked Sharrkan with five of her chains from her fingers. Sharrkan jumped back and cleaved his sword through the chains. His sword cut through the chains.

Brig looked like she was going to attack again with more chains, but the chain came from her leg. "Leg Chain!"

This chain immobilized Sharrkan by binding it around him. The chain was very fast and moved with pin point precision. When Brig moved her leg she sent Sharrkan flying in the air.

Sharrkan was falling but at the height she sent him flying he would land and not even feel any pain. He was going to fall right on Brig. Using this as an opportunity to strike Sharrkan took out his sword and spinned with it towards Brig. However, Brig fired her Leg Chain again at Sharrkan. The chain moved fast and grabbed Sharrkan even though he was very far away.

"Do you see how well I master these chains?" Brig asked, her chains grabbing Sharrkan and pulling him right towards her. She wouldn't stop talking. "I was locked and forgotten. My only companion was chains. I started to talk to chains, treat them as my friends, even have baths with them. Everything I do is together with these chains. I became a treasure hunter to find the men responsible for looking me away to rot in that cell. Revenge. Sweat, sweat revenge is what I want."

She finished her speech when Sharrkan was about to fall into her legs. She kicked Sharrkan with all her power. Before kicking Sharrkan her pupils dilated that of a monster. It felt like a few clicks went through her brain. She kicked Sharrkan so hard he would go flying into the other side of Sindria, but he was caught by Aladdin and Alibaba who fell back from how heavy Sharrkan was. They were riding on Aladdin's Magic Turban.

"Thanks, guys," Sharrkan winced from the pain.

"No problem," Alibaba said.

Brig stared at Sharrkan riding on a Magic Turban. Her chains would never work against something like that. Sighing in defeat she turned around and walked away from Sindria.

"Should we go after her?" Alibaba asked.

" No," Sharrkan said. "We have to get back inside Sindria. I think something bad is going to happen to the king if we don't."

Aladdin steered his Magic Turban to Sindria. They didn't know how they were going to help protect Sindria, but this time they were going to do it together.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the chapter that wasn't edited by Inkwolf17. You may like it but you might not like it. All you need to know is it's in this story because of a tick that says I have to post a chapter. Please read and review. **

XXX

Sindria was breached. Morgiana, Ja'far, and Yamraiha worked together to stop the leader from entering their kingdom. They were outmatched and defeated by the leader and Seero. The leader had more than just spiders to attack with and Seero could stop Morgiana and Ja'far with his swords fire abilities, the leader handled Yamraiha very easily. But then, someone else stood in his way: the gigantic Hinahoho.

" Well you are a big man," the leader smiled at the sight of Hinahoho. Seero was not impressed because he saw plenty of men like this blue haired giant enter the treasure hunter team. " How would you like to work for me?"

"Like that'll happen!" Hinahoho shouted as he raised his dragon horn. "I serve one man and one man only, and that is my king, Sinbad!"

BAM! He slammed Seero right into a wall.

The leader sighed. " It's too bad you can never change the mind of someone because you would be an important member in my army."

"I'm important here, too!" the Imuchakk man shouted. "Here, King Sinbad takes in all outcasts, even one like me!"

The leader smiled. He opened his arms as two spiders crawled out of his sleeves. He squeezed them in his hand and they dispersed into a smokescreen. The smokescreen gave him the cover to fire two spider webs to his arms. He raised his arms in the air as he made Hinahoho raise his arms as well.

" This of course is just an example of what I can do. I'm bilingual so I can tell you two different ways. I'm going to through you through a wall; my spider webs will throw you through that wall."

"What?!" Hinahoho questioned.

" I have a singular power, to trap my enemies and defeat them."

The leader wrapped more webs around Hinahoho's abdomen. The leader's webs could lift men two times Hinahoho's size. The leader's attack was foiled by Hinahoho cutting through his webs with a spear. The smoke was suppose to make it hard for him to see his webs, but his anger helped him know where to cut through. He charged at the leader.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Hinahoho roared as he charged.

All that protein in Hinahoho's body made him stronger but it made his swings slow and predictable. The leader dodged his swings by creating a ball of web and hitting it to Hinahoho's weapon. He was sticking to the weapon and flew in the air, but his four spider legs brought him behind Hinahoho.

" I cannot be touched." Then, he did a sweep kick, knocking the Imuchakk man off his feet.

Hinahoho turned around while falling and stabbed his spear towards the leader. The leader was unprepared for it. Then, before Hinahoho could put an end to the Mist Spider's leader, Seero flew out of the building and carried him out of the way.

" A valiant move, Seero," the leader said in Seero's arm. Seero smiled. His smile ended when the leader gripped his neck. " But if you don't put me down then my enemies will think I'm a coward."

Seero gagged a bit as he felt the leader's grip on his throat. " Yes, leader."

Seero flew to the ground and set his leader down safely. Seero's wings dispersed as he landed behind his leader. He wasn't too please about letting the leader fight the Imuchakk man by himself but he couldn't defy anything his leader told him. Hinahoho looked at him with a big glare in his eyes because he hurt his friends, but leader returned his glare with a chuckle.

" You must be the slowest of Sindria's guards. You can't think fast enough to attack me. I can cover you in webs and slaughter you with the help of my spiders."

Hinahoho couldn't stop the leader with his spear. He used his magoi for his First Spear. When the magoi was complete he could shot it at a beam fast enough so not even the leader could dodge it. Before he fired his beam he felt something pinch the back of his neck.

"Not so fast, my friend."

Hinahoho was feeling like the world was turning black around him. Something that could cause this to him must have a very potent effect. He looked at his shoulder and saw the smallest of the leader's spiders. This little spider made Hinahoho feel like his blood was turning blue. The symptoms that followed—high fever but also cold skin, lose of balance, and gagging noises—ended with Hinahoho collapsing on the ground.

" It's a good thing for you I only put half of the venom in that spider. You'll live, but if I'm victorious you'll wake up working as my slave. Should have picked my group." Then, the leader left. "And now for you, King Sinbad," he said.

XXX

Tau only had one bag but he was carrying over one hundred pounds of gold in his bag. It was all about how much gold he was carrying, it felt like the more gold he carried in his bag the more he could carry to the ship. He was still unaware that he was being followed by Nimitako.

_'Where do you think you're going, scumbag?'_ he thought.

Tau was walking to part of Sindria with a river. It didn't take long for Nimitako to realize this man was a pirate and he was heading towards his boat so he could make his escape. Nimitako was going to handle him himself because everyone was in a war.

Just as Tau was about to make it onto his boat, he felt someone tackled into him from behind, causing him to drop his loot.

" Who the hell...?" Tau felt a knife pressed against his neck. He spat on the knife. After spitting he raised his legs and catapulted his attacker away. He was unimpressed at who his attacker was. " A kid? A kid is attacking me? You kid, did you even think about how you were going to stop me or was attacking me from behind your whole plan?"

"Give back what you stole!" Nimitako barked.

" You can't possibly mean you're here because I stole a little bit of gold, are you?" Tau asked. Nimitako nodded and got into his fighting stance with his knife. " Well if you want it back you'll have to beat me first."

Nimitako glared before he threw the knife at Tau, who attempted to dodge by sidestepping, but then cried out in pain when Nimitako pulled on a rope, which was tied to the knife's handle, like Ja'far's rope darts.

Tau felt a sting in his hand. On his left arm under his hand a thin slash was cut through his arms. Small drops of blood oozed out of Tau's hands. He wiped the blood away from his hand, but more blood oozed out.

" That's it!" Tau yelled. " I was going to just leave you alone because your a kid but nobody does this to me!"

Nimitako smirked as he held up his knife. It was just like Ja'far had been teaching him.


	14. Chapter 14

**And now it's back to me and XFangheartX writing the story and Inkwolf17 editing our chapter. This gang of hunters have tuned into an all out war. The good news is its not a war with lots of tragedy's. Please read and review. **

XXX

Tau pulled two swords out of his sheath behind his back. He had two swords giving him the advantage over Nimitako's little knife. Tau sprinted towards Nimitako and swung his swords together at Nimitako. Nimitako ducked and wrapped his rope around his right arm. With a strong pull, his knife cut around his arm. He dropped his sword.

Tau had seethed in pain before he looked at Nimitako.

"I gotta admit, you're not too bad, kid," He said. "Ever thought about becoming a pirate?"

"Never." Nimitako glared at Tau holding his knife defensively. "I always wanted to be just like my father, then I wanted to revenge his death, and now I just want to stay in Sindria and skewer you if it will make you leave."

Tau smirked while rubbing his chin. He sheathed the sword in his left hand, and then he picked up the sword he dropped from his right hand and sheathed it in his left hand. He pulled out a new metal. This one took the shape of a miniature harpoon made of silver metal. A circle glow yellow around the point of the harpoon. Nimitako gritted his teeth. It was instantly clear that small harpoon was a Metal Vessel and Tau was going to use it.

"Thief!" The voice of a Sindria guard shouted. Tau turned around and saw guards of Sindria running towards him.

"Are you happy now kid?" Tau growled. "Because of your shenanigans I lost out on my chance to be rich."

"I won't let you steal from my home," said Nimitako. "This is where I belong now...and I'm gonna protect it, along with King Sinbad and everyone else!"

"Save your speech for someone who cares! I'm leaving and don't try to follow me."

Tau ran ahead of Nimitako pushing him down and grabbing a golden animal statue. He was holding it with his right hand while the other hand was holding the miniature harpoon. The guards followed Tau running ahead of Nimitako.

Nimitako didn't run with the guards. He knew a faster way to get to the river. He ran into an alleyway on the right.

OOO

Tau snickered as he kept running.

_'I knew those dumb guards couldn't keep up with me. I may not have all the treasure I wanted, but I'm glad I'm not leaving empty-handed.'_

Tau kissed his golden elephant. It tasted like lots of money about to pour in.

Tau finally reached his boat. He named it Swan like the bird. Swan was a boat only big enough for six grown men. It was made of wood, but the figurehead was a mermaid made of iron. The sails were red with a girl blowing a kiss. Tau jumped out of Sindria and landed on Swan.

"So long, suckers!" He shouted.

Tau walked to the helm of his ship. He steered away from Sindria. He was too far away for any of the guards to catch him. Suddenly, Nimitako ran towards his ship and jumped. Nimitako wouldn't have made it on Tau's ship if he didn't use his rope with the knife to attach to the back of the boat. He pulled himself onboard.

"What do I have to do to get rid of this kid?"

Nimitako grunted as he climbed up...but then he looked back and saw smoke rising from the inner city.

'_...I hope everyone's okay back there,'_ He thought.

Nimitako heard Tau sprinting towards him. He jumped on the boat and stabbed his knife at Nimitako. Tau countered Nimitako's attack with his sword. He was only using one hand because his right hand had scratch marks on it. After Tau had blocked Nimitako's attack, he stepped back.

"I didn't want to hurt a kid, but you made me," Tau told Nimitako in his sword stance.

Nimitako did the same, wrapping his ropes around his arms, like Ja'far.

Nimitako jumped and swung his knife in the air. Tau blocked his multiple knife slashes. He didn't block Nimitako when his rope extended and he wrapped it around Tau's other arm. The exact same thing that happened to Tau's arm was going to happen to his other arm, blood spurting and ugly lines as Tau would cry from the sting of his blade. Tau wasn't going to let that happen.

_'I don't know if this guy is with those other people or not,'_ Nimitako thought, _'but everyone's fighting to protect this place...so I have to do the same!'_

Nimitako's battle ended when Tau used his bleeding arm to pick out his harpoon Metal Vassel. His harpoon glowed. Tau's glowing Metal Vessel didn't stop Nimitako from cutting through his other arm. Nimitako used this distraction to attack Tau...he was hit in the face by something invisible to his eyes.

Tau was bleeding from both his arms and Nimitako was unconscious. Tau won.

Tau had a choice. This little boy was a danger to him. If he let him live, the little warrior would find him and kill him. Tau could throw him into the water where he would drown. Decision-making was not Tau's forte. He decided to listen to the words of his Djinn.

He rubbed his miniature harpoon Metal Vessel in his hand. Blue smoke spewed out of a crack in the middle of the Metal Vessel. The smoke was really Tau's Djinn Marquee. He materialized as a creature with a muscular body and no legs. His face resembled a wolf with orange eyes and red sclera. Six tendrils were jutting out beside his mouth.

"You called me, my Master?" the Djinn asked.

"Yes. I have a stowaway on my ship who tried to kill me. He's unconscious now so should I throw him overboard or put him in the hull?" Tau's Djinn moved his head so he could see Nimitako.

"He's just a little boy. Why do you have to kill him by throwing him into the sea?"

"Look at what that little boy did to my arms!"

"Even so, a child is a child."

"What do you suppose I do?"

"You already told me. You can keep him on your boat. You're always complaining that you're the only member of this crew and it gets lonely at times."

"Yes, but when I said I wanted more company I thought they would be at least ten years old and they would be a woman."

"You're a pervert. You know that, don't you?"

"Ah, blow it out your ear!"

"If all you care about is women and money think of it this way. This little boy has much meaning to some people in Sindria."

"So?"

"SO if you take him hostage and write a ransom note to them you'll have lots of money."

"That's not a bad idea. I can sail to the next island, write the note, have it delivered and then I'll have more gold in my hands than this golden elephant." The Djinn didn't know Tau had a golden elephant. He turned around and saw it laying in the ship. It was heavy with gold. With the elephant, Tau could buy anything he wanted, but knowing Tau no amount of money would make him happy. He looked back at Tau and saw him wrapping Nimitako's own rope with the knife around his arms. "Try to break free and your arm will be cut open. Let's see how you like it."

XXX

"Halharl Infigar!" Aladdin shouted as he hit more of the pirates with his magic. However, he was starting to feel dizzy and he panted heavily.

Even with help from the rukh, Aladdin's magoi was still running out. He couldn't keep this up for too long.

Aladdin, Alibaba, and Sharrkan had defeated all the treasure hunters. To Sharrkan, it was disappointing fighting them because they were weak and pathetic. He wishes he could fight that girl Brig again because she had more skills than any of these nobody thieves, but she disappeared. There was no time to celebrate, a guard approached them.

"The leader of these treasure hunters went that way! He's trying to fight King Sinbad!"

"Dammit!" Sharrkan cursed. "Alibaba, Aladdin, let's go!"

"Right!" Alibaba said as he grabbed Aladdin and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Hang on tight, little buddy!"

Aladdin panted heavily and nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**My beta reader was not happy about how I sent him so much to edit but now the chapter is finished. I was thinking of creating a second profile with someone. If there's two profile's than two people can finish stories faster. However, they can't be on the site at the same time so thinking of times is hard because I am insomniac.**

XXX

The leader had finally reached the inside of the castle. It was supposed to be the rendezvous point for him and all his treasure hunters; he and Seero were the only ones to make it inside. Waiting for him were guards of Sinbad holding spears in their hands. They charged but with Seero created a scary looking entity with his flames. The leader then created webs from his body that grabbed the guards and threw them all against the wall.

"Out of our way," Seero said. "We have a date with destiny."

The leader walked up the stairs to find Sinbad. No doubt the King would be in his room. Suddenly, a fist appeared faster than the leader could see and it punched him in his face. The leader was sent flying out of the palace. Seero's fiery wings came out of his body. He flew after the leader and caught him before he hit the ground or one of the commoners house.

The leader was struck by Sinbad. The king of Sindria walked out of his palace with all seven of his Metal Vessels. Sinbad was glaring at the leader the entire time he walked down his palace steps to meet with him. Seero raised his sword, but the leader pushed his sword away.

"No, Seero," he said. "Remember...he's mine."

"As you wish," Said Seero.

"...You have no business in my country!" Sinbad shouted. "Leave now, and you and your men can leave without casualties!"

The leader laughed at this.

"I will enjoy defeating you and flaying the words of how you couldn't stop me. And I will make everyone in Sindria watch."

The battle started with the leader firing six webs from his spider legs and his arms. Sinbad used his Djinn Zephyr's powers to shred the webs with a powerful sound wave. After the roar, the leader sprayed spider webs over his ears and charged with his pure white sword. Sinbad equipped with Zephyr and created the same sound wave. The leader passed through the sound wave. The spider webs around his ears had fallen into shreds, but the leader continued to charge. He raised his sword and slashed Sinbad's neck. Sinbad raised his sword to block the leader's swing. His sword was his Metal Vessel Baal.

"You're quite skilled," The leader said. "Of course, I didn't expect this to be easy...you are Sinbad of the Seven Seas, after all. You better not disappoint me!"

Sinbad and the leader slashed swords at each other. The leader always struck in fast motion and Sinbad blocked his swings with Baal. The last swing the leader placed something on Sinbad's neck, a spider. After striking again, the leader purposely fell and rolled halfway down the stairs.

Even Sinbad of the Seven Seas couldn't handle the paralysis of a spider bite. However, Seero flew behind Sinbad and grabbed the spider. In Seero's hand, the spider was burned in a ball of flames. The leader was angry.

"Seero, you fool! That was supposed to paralyze the king so I would win!"

"If you want to overthrow the king..." Seero tossed the burned legs and hairs of the spider away, "it should be a fair battle."

The leader sneered at this.

"Fool," He muttered.

"You should listen to your friend," Sinbad told the leader rubbing his necklace containing his Djinn Valefor. "If you want people's respect you have to fight fair."

"Fight fair?" The leader mocked Sinbad by laughing. "What's that? Fighting fair is for the weak. It's winning that will give me the respect I deserve."

"If you are going to take over Sindria then you are my enemy."

Sinbad used Djinn Equip to take the form of his ice Djinn Valefor. He used Garufor Zairu to freeze his enemy. The leader used his spider legs to leap off the ground, but Sinbad caught him firing his ice picks in the air. However, Seero flew in front of his leader and burned through the ice with balls of fire through his hands. Sinbad remained undeterred. He flew up, high into the sky, but the leader followed.

The leader's spider legs sewed a kite made of the same spider silk he fired. Sinbad fired ice spikes over and over again. The leader flew away from them with his spider kite. Sinbad aimed in the air because if he froze any part of Sindria he would never forgive himself. Sinbad almost froze the leader two more times, but Seero appeared, flying with his wings of fire and burned the ice.

"I thought you wanted this fight to be fair." Sinbad fired ice spikes at a precise point where the leader's flying covered the moon. Seero appeared and burned the ice pike. "Why don't you let your leader fight by himself?"

"Because I believe you much more power than my leader." Seero's arms created fireballs. "That is why the two of us will beat you by putting your Seven Metal Vessels to the test."

"Interesting," Sinbad grinned. "Let it begin!"

Seero fired two streams of heat towards Sinbad. Sinbad countered with a stream of size. Both Seero and Sinbad were using everything they got to push through the other's power. Their attacks nullified the others. Fire couldn't get through ice and ice could only melt when it touched fire. The ice created a vapor. Seero stopped his attack and flew around to attack Sinbad.

Seero threw a punch Sinbad's way, but the King slugged him before he could hit him. Seero ascended so he could roundhouse into Sinbad's face. Sinbad flew behind his foot and uppercut into his back. No matter how hard Seero fought, Sinbad defeated him with his physical strength and martial arts.

"Is that all?" Sinbad asked.

"No."

It was true Seero was no match for Sinbad with his hands; he could still fight him with his powers of fire. He took a deep breath and breathed fire from his mouth. Sinbad didn't have time to use any of Valefor's ice attacks so he covered his face when the fire reached him. Seero used that moment to disappear and reappear above Sinbad, slamming his two fists into his body and sending him flying towards the ground.

Seero followed Sinbad to the ground and punched him with his fists of fire. Every bunch felt like a heartburn inside Sinbad's body. Sinbad couldn't move with the heartburn. His Djinn Equip form disappeared. Sinbad was about to crash on the ground, suddenly, Seero grabbed Sinbad around his abdomen and carried him safely to the ground.

"What are you doing, Seero?!" The leader barked. "Sinbad was supposed to die!"

"I said I would help you defeat Sinbad. Killing the king of Sindria is something my conscience won't let me do."

"You haven't beaten me yet."

Seero then looked at Sinbad, who glared.

"You want to fight me again? Because the last time I-"

Sinbad wasted no time in his attack. He punched Seero sending him towards the wall of a house. Seero's crashing was cushioned by his fiery wings burning through the walls and Seero flying towards Sinbad. Seero flew to attack Sinbad. He had equipped with Focalor and looked more like a bird. Seero continued to fly right towards Sinbad, who created two tornados in his arms.

"You spared my life so I will spare yours," Sinbad said controlling his tornadoes. "But if you ever come back to Sindria I won't be so merciful. Foraz Zora!" He then sent the tornadoes straight towards Seero, who was soon sent crashing to the ground in an instant.

"I'm glad you took care of Seero," The leader laughter echoed into Sinbad's ear."He was stopping me from doing everything I wanted."

Sinbad turned around. The leader had created a tower of more spiders than Sinbad could count. The leader was standing on top of the mountain of black spiders with his sword taken out. Sinbad recognized all those spiders as the same breed that could paralyze him with one bite. Sinbad was not afraid. He clenched his fist, preparing to fight with everything he had.

"Sinbad!" Sinbad looked up to see Alibaba, Aladdin, and Sharrkan flying on Aladdin's Magic Turban.

Sinbad didn't have to fight the leader alone anymore. Aladdin used magic to hit the spiders with a fireball. Alibaba jumped off the Magic Turban, his black sword in his hand, and Aladdin used his fire magic to give Alibaba more power with Sword of Amon. Enough power to burn every spider away. The leader raised his pure white sword, but a sword with whip-like energy took it away from him.

"This is not fair!" The leader shouted. "I was supposed to have all of Sindria's treasure. You have given me nothing!"

"For the last time..." Sinbad moved as fast as the wind towards the leader. The leader had no weapons, no more spiders, and no treasure hunters to protect him. Sinbad used what was his magoi strength and punched the leader. The leader was hit so hard he spun in the air and then landed hitting his head against the ground. "Get out of my kingdom!"

The leader lied down on the ground...utterly defeated.

Sinbad had won the day!

Seero awoke from crashing to the ground. It took his eyes a minute to adjust, but he saw his leader defeated at the hands of Sinbad. His mind wavered. He could still fight Sinbad but without his leader he would be no match for him. Seero's wings appeared out of his body as he took to the skies and fled out of Sindria. Sinbad, Alibaba, Aladdin, and Sharrkan didn't see him leave.

After winning the battle, Sinbad made his guards grab the leader and carry him to his prison cells. He confiscated the Metal Vessel the leader had been using in their battle. After a while, it took everyone to collect their thoughts.

"How long is that man going to stay in prison, Sinbad?" Alibaba asked.

"For destroying my kingdom, threatening to take my life, and hurting my friends...I wouldn't let him out in three hundred years."

"They need your help in the front, Sin," Sharrkan said. "We saw Hinahoho sleeping on the ground with a red spider bite. Ja'far, Morgiana, and Yamraiha are all unconscious after the treasure hunters broke through."

"Then we will run to them and carry them inside and give them medicine."

Sinbad almost ran to the front of the kingdom. He stopped when he saw Masrur carrying Ja'far, Yamraiha, and Morgiana over his back. Hinahoho was carried by twenty guards because he was very heavy. Sinbad smiled.

"That's a relief," said Sinbad...but then he felt Aladdin tug at his robes.

"Uncle Sinbad," Aladdin said. "I haven't seen Nimitako at all during the battle...in fact, no one has!"

"Ja'far told me he put Nimitako on a small mission before the war," Sinbad said rubbing his chin and trying to remember what that mission was.

"What mission they he send Nimitako on?" Aladdin asked.

" I don't remember. I just remember it was in a part of the kingdom the treasure hunters wouldn't get to steal from..." A sudden bolt of lightning hit Sinbad's head. "Unless they attacked from the back!"

Everyone gasped in shock at this.

"Wait," said Sharrkan. "That may not be it. It could be Nimitako is still at the shop he's signed to guard. If we go back, I'm sure we will find him."

"No," Sinbad said. "My guards set an alarm when the leader walked to my palace. If he hasn't heard it then, he's most likely not there. That means he's been kidnaped."

"What are we going to do?" Aladdin asked.

"Nothing now. We are all too tired to face anyone right now and there are people in Sindria who need our help. We'll just have to wait until everything in Sindria is better and then we'll search for him."


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't have to remind all of you who it was that helped me finish this chapter. All questions you can ask in a review. I'm not hoping someday I'll be a great writer I'm just hoping someday whether or not I'll need help from someone on fanfiction or fictionpress that they can help me write a book. That's all. **

XXX

Nimitako groaned as he began opening his eyes. Nimitako was in the hull of a ship. The hull was the bottom of a ship under the surface. This hull was completely empty other them the hammock next to the wall. The pirate of this ship slept here by himself. It was a lonely ship. If his ship were attacked, he would have no way of guarding against them.

Nimitako tried running out of the hull, but something was stopping him from moving. His hands were trapped in cuffs to the wall. Nimitako tried breaking through the cuffs, but they were made of a strong kind of iron.

"What the hell is this?!" He questioned.

This was very frustrating to Nimitako. The man who brought him in here, Tau, fell down into the hull. Nimitako growled ferociously like an animal when he saw him, but Tau just laughed him and pointed at him.

"How do you like having your chains cuffed on the walls? I wanted to wrap your arms with your rope like what you did to me, but then a friend of mine said it was better that you stay chained to a wall. Sorry, but I couldn't let you attack me like a rabid animal."

"Why did you bring me here?!" Nimitako questioned.

"Because you couldn't leave me alone and because I can't kill a child. I was about to leave with more money than anyone would make in their entire lives and you show up not only stopping me but trying to get me back in prison when I had nothing."

"You were stealing from my friends!" Nimitako shouted. "You didn't deserve that treasure!"

"Didn't deserve it?"

"That's right!" Nimitako spat.

"Do you have any idea the trouble I went through to find that treasure? I had treasures of my own once. I captured a dungeon and got a Metal Vessel and enough treasure to be the King of my own kingdom."

"So what happened to the treasure."

When Nimitako asked lots of tears came out of Tau's eyes and he rubbed them away. "I lost it."

"Serves you right." Nimitako smiled.

"DON'T LAUGH!" Tau barked, comically.

It was so funny even Tau's Djinn was laughing inside his Metal Vessel. Tau angrily hit the Metal Vessel. He kept hitting it until he was so tired he breathed heavily. Tau returned to his original composure.

"I may have lost my riches, but I have a way of getting riches far beyond that measly Dungeon. I had to muster all my strength to take care of you and you made me use my Metal Vessel—I never wanted the Metal Vessel I only wanted the riches. And I'm going to get it back by writing a letter to your king Sinbad of the Seven Seas to transfer all his money to me. That's how I will transition from being a one man pirate into the man I deserve to be, rich."

Nimitako glared at Tau.

"You think riches just solves everything, huh?" he asked.

"I don't have to listen to you. Your only good for getting me money. Once the money is delivered by my terms, I'll have left you and go look for a crew to sail around the world with."

Nimitako looked so angry. He didn't like people who were greedy. It was because of greedy people his parents were dead and he was trapped on the wall. Nimitako did smile after realizing how putrid Tau's skills were and how anyone in Sindria could take him down.

No doubt they would find him before they reached the next island. And if anything, Sinbad wouldn't let this man have his way.

Tau did something to Nimitako's right leg. Using a small piece of rope that belonged to Tau and Nimitako's knife he wrapped it around Nimitako's right leg, and then he unlocked the handcuffs from his hands.

"If I see you trying to take that off...your dead." Tau was pointing to the rope with the knife attached to it. "I know how you like to run very fast, well I was the same as you. I got so bad my teacher wrapped this around me. If I ran too much, it would cut very deep into my leg and I would never be able to walk again. The same thing will happen to you if you run too fast."

"I don't believe you," Nimitako said.

"Try it," Tau challenged. "I dare you."

Tau took three steps back. He had a confident smile on his face. Nimitako jumped to claw Tau's face like a ferocious animal, but something cut through his leg. Tau took one step and Nimitako fell crying in pain. The pain was from an elaborate mark that looked like a Z in his blood. Nimitako was foaming with saliva trying to speak, but the pain was big, and the knife wound wasn't even that big.

"Told you, didn't I?" Tau asked with a cocky smirk.

"I hate you!" Nimitako shouted.

"Good. I never wanted you to like me to begin with. Until you can act like a good boy, you can stay here. And to make sure you don't try to try escaping I'm leaving Marquee to watch you."

Tau put down his miniature harpoon and turned around to leave. Blue smoke appeared out of the crack in the harpoon. Tau's Djinn materialized out of the smoke. Holding his leg where the hideous scratch mark was, Nimitako growled at the Djinn. Tau now left the hull. To Nimitako's surprise, the Djinn bowed to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nimitako."

"Who are you?" Nimitako asked.

"I am Marquee, the Djinn of Bravery and Grace," The Djinn said.

"Why are you working with this awful greedy pirate?"

"He managed to clear my Dungeon. I am number four dungeon. A Magi summoned me fourteen years ago and one month ago I was captured by Tau."

"If someone else cleared the dungeon would you be their Djinn?"

"I am the Djinn to the one who clears the dungeon. They get all the powers and riches I will bestow on them."

"Tau is an awful man. Can't you free me from the trap around my leg and let me go through?"

"A Djinn can never switch who they belong too unless he gives me to you or you kill him and take his Metal Vessel. But neither has happened so I am still Tau's Djinn. And Tau isn't a bad person. Sure he is perverted and greedy, but he only takes money from people who have all the riches in the world while he has nothing."

"If he wanted money so much why didn't he just ask Sinbad for some? If Sinbad knew how bad the conditions were for Tau, he would have helped him."

"Tau doesn't like asking anyone for help. And he is a pirate so he feels every one who is a king or part of an empire is against him."

'..._That sounds familiar,' _He thought.

"Sinbad isn't like that," Nimitako said. "He welcomes any outcast with open arms! In his kingdom, no one is afraid of getting judged! I know that...because he took me in when I had nobody!"

"...I see," said Marquee. "That's why you tried to stop Tau, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Knowing what became of trying to help Sinbad save his treasure...getting trapped in this small boat with no way of escaping...would you still do it?"

"Yes."

"You're a good young man," Said Marquee. "If you clear a dungeon you will receive a very happy Djinn."

Nimitako still didn't like Tau but, he liked his Djinn Marquee. Marquee raised his big hand to Nimitako's small fingers. Nimitako's tiny hands shook Marquee's big hand. Marquee's cheeks blushed red when Nimitako jumped on his arm and waved his hands. Marquee moved his hand letting Nimitako feel what it was like to fly.

Time went by very quickly from all the fun Nimitako was having with Marquee. They played so much together. Marquee watched as Nimitako drew a picture of him with his finger onMarquee's misty belly. Marquee solidified his body to allow Nimitako to move around on his shoulders. And with Marquee's big hands he lifted Nimitako's body and tossed him in the air catching him as he fell. The most fun of all this was how Marquee let him play with no rope and knife wrapped around his leg.

Later, Tau came back.

"What is going?" Tau asked. He felt betrayed because his Djinn was playing with a boy who tried to kill him. Marquee was also supposed to make sure the ropes never left the boy's legs, but there they were on the ground. "Why are those ropes on the ground?"

"I just wanted the boy to have a little fun, master," Marquee said.

"Fun? You think this boy gets to have fun? He tried to kill me, is that why you think he gets to have fun? What was going through your head?" Marquee never saw his master to be so angry. This situation was changing him. He was not the Tau he used to know. "Oh, that's right. Your head is nothing but mist."

"Don't talk that way about your Djinn," Nimitako said.

"Shut up. I came down to give you a melon and that's it." Tau gave Nimitako a green melon. Nimitako took the melon and threw it at Tau. The melon exploded against his skin.

"...You little prick!" Tau barked as he began to strangle him.

Tau was stopped by his Djinn Marquee. He appeared in front of Nimitako and grabbed Tau's head before he could put his arms around Nimitako. Tau tried to get Nimitako but everywhere he turned Marquee appeared in front of him and pushed him back with his giant arms. "The plan was to get money from Nimitako not kill him. And shouldn't you be sailing the helm."

"Shit!" Tau cried as he ran outside.

"Sorry about Tau. He's behavior isn't the best, but he's a pirate."

"I'm getting tired of listening to people tell me to understand what they're feeling and that I should just accept them for who they are. But Tau is a mean person and he's always going to be a mean person because he's greedy."

"He wasn't always like that. There was a time when Tau was kind and cared about everyone."

"I don't believe it."

A pause.

"You may be Tau's prisoner, but he wants what's best for you. It's not healthy for a boy to stay in one place for too long in one place. This new island will give you new sights and new prospects of learning."

"I was fine just where I was!" Nimitako barked. "Ja'far was teaching me everything I needed!"

A small tear trickled down Nimitako's right cheek when he remembered Ja'far's training. There were good times and there were bad times. There were the times Nimitako did perfect in everything Ja'far had been teaching him and there were time Ja'far had to smack him on the head for doing bad things. Marquee touched Nimitako's eye to rub away his tears.

"You were very happy there, weren't you?" The Djinn asked.

Nimitako nodded his head. "It was the only place I felt like I was at home."

Marquee pat Nimitako's back and smiled. "I'm sure you'll be back home before you know it."

"Land ho!"

"Oh, it sounds like Tau's found land."


	17. Chapter 17

**I've always needed help to do something. This was finished with the help from the same ****authors who helped me in the last chapter. Time will only tell how many more chapters will be written. **

XXX

Nimitako was carried on deck by Marquee. Tau was standing behind the wheel and pointing to an island coming up. As he looked at the island, he saw a kingdom near the sun. Tau was jumping up and down pointing at the island.

"The perfect island to send my letter."

"...You act like a little kid," said Nimitako.

"My master isn't that much older than you," Marquee said. "He's only aging because he is working more than he's having fun."

Nimitako smiled hearing Tau laugh like a kid as he sailed towards the kingdom. That foolish pirate didn't know that if he told the people there he was a pirate they would take care of him and put Tau in prison. That, however, didn't happen. When they sailed to the kingdom, there were no other people. There were boats but no people around the town. Maybe there were inside the houses.

"Where is everyone?" asked Nimitako.

"Don't ask questions," Tau barked.

Marquee squeezed his giant arms around Nimitako's stomach. "I'm sorry." Tau picked up a piece of rope and a knife again. He wrapped the rope around Nimitako's left foot. If Nimitako used too much force, the knife would cut deep into his skin. Marquee shrunk back into his Metal Vessel.

"I don't want people seeing me with a floating blue man, so this has to come back on."

Tau then grabbed Nimitako and pulled him along. Tau was looking for the nearest hotel. He knocked on doors asking people if they knew where a hotel was. He got no answer from anyone, but he had the distinct feeling someone was inside those homes. Nimitako tried scratching the ropes with his fingers. He never had the chance because every time he turned around Tau would be staring at him.

"Scratch all you want. If those ropes are peeled open, the rope will stretch the knife through your skin. And in case you didn't know it will be stuck in there, pulling it out will cause lots of bleeding but doing nothing will make it hard for you to move."

Nimitako growled angrily at Tau. Tau made a big mistake. He left Nimitako's right leg free of his trap. Tau could move his leg freely and with one kick he could kick Tau down and stomp on him until he lost consciousness. It would hurt when he moved, but it was a price he had to take. Tau raised his leg back about to kick him...

"What was that?" Tau asked.

"What?" Nimitako asked.

"I heard something. Someone was moving."

"I don't hear anything."

"There it is again. It sounds like someone is running on the roof and..."

Tau reacted just in time to grab Nimitako and ran out of the way. A person jumped off the roof and slammed a weapon that was meant for Tau. The assailant was fast and if Tau hadn't realized they were under attack he wouldn't have pushed Nimitako out of the way in time.

"Out of all the kingdom's you pick this one has people who want to attack you, master," Marquee said poking his head out of Tau's Metal Vessel.

"Shut up. Who attacked me?"

"Yeah, who?" asked Nimitako.

Both Tau and Nimitako turned around. The attacker was...to their great surprise...female. A female with skin dark like Sharrkan and carrying a staff. She was skinny, wearing brown robes, and had brown tattoos of a dragon on both her arms. Her eyes were blue with red scleras. She looked at Tau and she growled at him like an angry dog.

"Ah, crap," Tau cursed.

"You men stay out of our side. Mithdanra will never allow your filthy bodies back in here." The lady growled at Tau but for Nimitako she had a look of sympathy. She growled again looking at Tau and pointed at him. " Let the kid go!"

"What?!" Tau questioned. "But this kid's my ticket to getting rich!"

Tau glared intensely into the woman's eyes. Nimtako saw her as a secret guardian coming to rescue him. And then Tau looked at the roof. He heard more of that noise Nimitako couldn't hear. How could Tau hear it and he couldn't. Tau saw four girls on the roofs. Three of them were white, one of them was dark, and they all had the same tattoos on their arms as the last one. Tau sheathed one of his swords and held Nimitako in his other hand.

"Fine," he said. "You can have the kid...but you gotta catch us, first!"

Tau ran in the opposite direction from where the female was standing. Her four female comrades jumped off the roof and swung wooden weapons at him. One of them, a fatter one with purple hair, used a wooden axe. Tau moved in the direction of a thinner one with long red hair and slashed her wooden weapon in half. He then punched her out and ran away from the other three women who failed to hurt him. Nimitako was hitting Tau's back as he ran.

"Put me down!" Nimitako shouted.

"Stop hitting me!" Tau barked.

Tau was getting fed up with all this yelling at him. If Nimitako's yelling wasn't bad, enough imagine his anger when he heard five ladies yelling behind him. A typical day in the life of Tau the pirate only they weren't yelling at him. It sounded more like a distress call or a call for help. Suddenly, two women with Mohawk's and wooden swords. What was with these women and wooden weapons?

"I said PUT ME DOWN!" Nimitako shouted as he slammed his fist against the back of Tau's head.

Nimitako's punch gave Tau a massive headache followed by feeling of dizziness. Everything was a blur, but he knew Nimitako was running to those five man-hating women. The one he first met welcomed Nimitako with open arms and sent the rest of them after Tau. Tau sheathed his sword and pulled out his harpoon. Sand from the ground floated to the harpoon making it bigger.

"Any last words?" One of the females asked behind Tau.

Tau had smiled before he responded. " Yes. Labi Cartwan!"

Tau twirled his harpoon around. Dirt from the ground rose up and was absorbed into Tau's harpoon. It wasn't the harpoon the dirt were going to. Soon a solid dirt face of Tau's Djinn Marquee appeared before the women. Tau stopped swinging and thrust his hand into the dirt face. The creature charged right at the women.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" The women screamed.

Tau's attack hit all the women except the first one he met. She grabbed him and jumped out of the wall while her friends were being hit worse than Aladdin summoning a fireball with his magic. The two girls with the wooden swords charged at Tau while preparing to swing their swords, but Tau hit them with the back side of his harpoon in an 180-degree spin.

"Is that all your girls can do?" Tau laughed at his victory defeating six women. "At least tell me you are a dungeon conqueror or have some rare trained animal you want to sick on me."

The woman was holding Nimitako like a baby. She rubbed his back as he latched onto her neck. "No," she said. "It's just me and all my girls."

The women put two fingers in her mouth and blew hard. The sound was an alarm to call in reinforcements. Three more women showed up at the scene. Tau laughed but stopped laughing when three more appeared. He could hear more running. It sounded like a stampede. He looked everyone and saw hundreds to thousands of women on the roof, in the streets, and glaring at him in their homes. The women he already defeated got right back up. He was surrounded.

"Damn," Tau cursed.

"There's a bright side to this, master," Marquee said. "You've always wanted to go places where there are attractive females and now there's more females than you can count."

"Half of them are fat and have hair coming out of their armpits. And they're not wearing any micro garments." Tau stuck his tongue out at how unattractive some of them were. An old lady glared at him.

"Master, there is a better chance of us escaping than there is fighting all of these women."

"Oh yeah? How do you suppose we escape from them?"

"Esta Hae!"

Tau smiled. Esta Hae was a move that worked after Tau slammed his harpoon on the ground. He could grow a tower of dirt that could carry him to any objects and then he could fly on the back of any fish he created with the ground that carried him.

The women grew tired of standing around watching Tau. They yelled and charged at Tau. Tau waited until they were close and then he slammed his harpoon into the ground. Three sharks made of dirt emerged from the ground. The sharks created a pillar that raised Tau in the air and pushed the women back.

"Nice try, ladies!" Tau shouted.

Tau laughed at his success as he flew in the air and created a normal fish of sand he rode over the buildings. The women prepared to chase him.

"Wait!" The first women yelled stopping all the females. "Let him go. He's heading for Orichanra where he belongs." The women put Nimitako on the ground. Nimitako turned around and looked at the women who smiled at him. "Has that mean man abused you or starved you?"

"He put a knife to my leg," Nimitako said.

"I knew a man would not hesitate to harm a child. Did he also starve you?"

"He tried giving me a piece of fruit, but I threw it at him."

The women rubbed his head and smiled. "That was a brave thing you did."

Nimitako smiled at this.

"Bette, take...what is your name?"

"Nimitako."

"Sorry. I won't forget your name again. Take Nimitako to a bed so he can rest and prepare our best meals for him."

A girl with one squinty eye and short black hair grabbed Nimitako by his shoulders and turned him around. She pushed him into the house behind all the girls. Inside he would be bathed, clothed, fed, and sleep on one of their most comfortable beds. Children always got the best care from the villagers of Mithdanra. While they were taking care of Nimitako the girl who acted like she was in charge looked at the wall where Tau fled. She clenched her hands.

"We will meet again, and the next time I will defeat you."

XXX

Back in Sindria, everyone is discussing their plan to find Nimitako.

"We can't find him anywhere in Sindria," said one of the guards. "No sign of clothes or a body anywhere. He's nowhere to be found."

"Who could have taken Nimitako?" Morgiana asked.

"I don't know. But whoever he, she, or they are will pay." Ja'far clutched his fists trying to suppress all the anger of losing his pupil. "It has to be that member of the Mist Spiders with the flame sword. The last time I checked Sinbad let him go. Maybe he took Nimitako and is holding him for leverage over us."

"What should we do?" Aladdin asked in concern.

"It would be easier to know what direction he was taken," Said Sinbad. "My men were watching all around the walls. If Nimitako were taken, they would have seen it."

"Then he's escaped in the back," Said Yamraiha.

"The back of my kingdom is a river. If someone took him, they could sail anywhere," Said Sinbad.

"Aladdin, Morg and I can fly forward until we find him," Said Alibaba.

"I can fly to the left," Said Yamraiha.

"And we can sail to the right," said Ja'far. "That's two teams flying from the sea and one of our fastest ships."

"Good," Sinbad said.

"Sir," Said a guard pointing to the front wall of Sindria. "If you do that, get rid of all the generals and the Magi, Sindria will have nothing to defend itself if that thief Seero returns."

"I'm the king and everything I said goes. Besides I'm leaving Hinahoho here to guard with you because he's too big for my boats."

"Thank you, sir."

"Are you really sure about that, Sinbad?" Alibaba asked.

"I won't stand here all day drinking..."

"Too late for that," Ja'far mumbled.

"While someone is taking Nimitako hostage. There's a better chance of finding him if I'm the one who helps out."

"If you say so, Uncle Sinbad," Aladdin said.

Sinbad put down his bottle of wine and stepped out of the palace. He was joined by Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and five of his eight generals who could be there. Sinbad, Ja'far, Masrur, and Sharrkan walked to the royal boats. Yamraiha jumped on her staff and Aladdin took off on his Magic Turban. The two teams flew away. Drakon, Pisti, Spartos, and Hinahoho remained behind, just in case the Mist Spider Pirates returned.

"You don't have to do this, Sin," Ja'far said walking beside Sinbad to his boat. "Nimitako is my pupil and he's my responsibility. He wasn't principled in everything I know."

"Nimitako is also part of my kingdom," Sinbad said. "He's my family, now, and as such, I'm just as responsible for him as you are."

Ja'far smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear, Sin."

Sinbad, Ja'far, Masrur, and Sharrkan reached the boat. It was a perfect vessel with Sinbad's Djinn B*** as the masthead. Sinbad had four ferryman to pull the boat. Sinbad and his generals jumped aboard the boat. The ferryman pulled the boat to take off. Sinbad tried getting more wine from the captain's room, but Ja'far stopped him.

"If you are going to be the captain of this ship you have to pay attention to the sea."

"I know what I'm doing, Ja'far. I've been sailing the seas since I was 14 years old! You ought to know that by now!"

Ja'far rolled his eyes. There was no proof Sinbad had been sailing the seas since he was fourteen. He barely even touches the water.

Sharrkan and Masrur helped the ferrymen move the ship and Sinbad pointed in the direction where he wanted the ship to go. They soon left the kingdom Sindria but were still sailing its waters. For miles Sinbad owned the waters and he knew which directions to sail. But finding Nimitako would take all his navigation skills.


	18. Chapter 18

**The beginning of this chapter kind of reminds me of Aladdin with Alibaba in the third chapter of the manga and first episode of the anime. This is the only chapter I posted today but I almost finished something for a new fanfiction...not that anyone cares. I managed to find some good friends today. Please read and review. **

XXX

Back with Nimitako, it looked like he was living large. It felt like he was living with fifteen other mothers. Mothers who were kind and called him cute. They fed him grapes (his favorite food) and hugged him between their giant boobs. None of them cared that Nimitako groped their boobs or moved his face between them because he was a child. And most of all Nimitako was happy that Tau wasn't here.

"More grapes?" Asked one of the women.

"Yes please." One of the women put Nimitako down on her lap while another one dropped grapes into his mouth. To Nimitako, it was the best way to eat grapes.

All the women were having fun with Nimitako except the women who attacked Tau first. She was staring out the window where Yang was. By now that man, Tau, would find all the men there and would tell them about how they attacked first. He would send those evil men jumping over the wall and to fight them until they were all defeated.

"Excuse me," Said Nimitako. "Why do you hate men?"

"You wouldn't understand, child."

"Try me. I understand more about how cruel the world can be. I have lost both my parents, my uncle, and my friends. I have seen creatures no one believes in. But most of all I know there's nothing I can do to fix my problems alone. Please tell me what's going on between you and men."

A pause came.

"Very well," she said. "But I'm only telling you because you are now one of us." She showed Nimitako the tattoos on her arms and so did the rest of her comrades. That meant Nimitako was going to wear a tattoo like them. "This kingdom was always ruled by two leaders. The Yang side was where the males lived and Yin was where the female side stayed. There has always been a conflict that males and females don't belong together, but we have never been at war until a year ago. Our Queen Nea was killed in a war caused by a couple of those ruthless men."

"A man trespassed into our kingdom, defiled our queen, and killed her," A women wearing silk white robes said. Her hair was long purple, she had a spider hairpin in her hair, and her ears had golden rings. "I was the one who found her body. Looking for answers I discovered she was killed by an iron weapon. In our kingdoms, women are given wood to build as they wish while men are given iron. It could only be a man who killed her in her own room."

"Why would a man do that to a queen?" Nimitako asked.

"...That's just how men are," Said one of the women.

"We went to Yang to ask King Shoui to help us find the man responsible for her death," The leader of the women said. "But when we got there he was killed by being repeatedly hit by a big wooden axe. The men there blamed us, and with both rulers killed none of us could listen to reason so we waged war against each other."

Nimitako gulped silently at this.

"We tried to settle this war peacefully but every time we try to negotiate with them they sneak into our kingdom and steal our food supplies," One woman said.

"It's a good thing when we have the same negotiations we sneak into their kingdom and steal their food supplies," Another woman said.

"Is this how you are going to live the rest of your life's?" Nimitako asked. "Fighting people and stealing from people who are next to you? That doesn't sound like a life. That sounds like a never ending argument about someone silly as the death of your Queen."

The leader of the women glared into Nimitako's eyes. He was terrified of your scary looking eyes and her cold stone face. She slapped Nimitako across the face. A few of the girls tried to run and help him, but they were pushed back. The leader grabbed him by his collar and raised him to her face.

"How dare you!" She shouted. "What gives you the right to say that?!"

She shook Nimitako by the neck. It was her own wrongdoing that made Nimitako ball his fingers in his right hand and punch her in the jaw. He felt a bone crushing sound as he punched her. Nimitako then jumped on the table ready to fight her. He was unarmed because the women took all his weapons. The women were glaring at him now like angry tigers, but the leader stopped them from moving beyond the walls.

"Halt!" She ordered.

The women stayed where they were. The women dropped their weapons of wood. She and Nimitako glared intensely. She looked like a wolf about to attack its prey while Nimitako looked like a growling bear. Nimitako jumped off the table and aimed his feet right into her face. She moved to the left and caught Nimitako's leg with her teeth!

"GAAH! DAMMIT, THAT HURTS!" Nimitako cried.

No women in there would dare fight their leader. Her strength was the same as theirs, but her speed and fighting were downright scary. She was like a scary beast to them. Suddenly, Nimitako slammed both his fists against her nose. She let go of his leg. Nimitako's leg was bleeding with sharp teeth marks. Nimitako could barely walk with that injury, but he would still stand and hop towards the leader.

'What's with her?' he thought. 'She fights almost like a Fanalis, except...more wildly!'

The women leader dashed towards Nimitako with her fist straight ahead of her. Nimitako guarded in case she was going to punch him, but her fingers came out and she scratched Nimitako's hands. Nimitako countered trying to hit her, but she slid under his hand and scratched the part of his arm under his hand. It hurt like a sting from a bee. She jumped in the air and tried biting Nimitako's nose. Nimitako roundhouse kicked her face before she could put her teeth on his nose.

She got angry. She charged at Nimitako like she was going to scratch his eyes out, her attention on his necklace. Suddenly, she stopped. She looked around like she didn't even know where she was. Nimitako took advantage of that and hit her in the throat.

"GUH!" The leader gagged.

Nimitako raised his hand to hit the female leader in her face, but two of the women grabbed Nimitako and pulled him away from her. She tried to cough after such a strong blow. The girl with long purple hair and golden rings pat her on the back.

"Are you finished fighting a child? Losing a child I might add."

The leader glared at Nimitako, who smirked at her.

"Let me see your necklace," She said holding out her hand.

"What?" Nimitako said holding his hands over his Household Vessel. "No. This belongs to me. It was given to me from Ja'far."

"If you are a man on our side you will carry no weapons and I wouldn't have lost if it weren't for that thing. Hand it over."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's some kind of power in that thing. Without it, you're nothing!"

Nimitako was petrified by the anger and rage in her eyes. He tried to run away from her, but the two women holding his arms were strong. She walked towards Nimitako...the long purple haired girl jumped in her path.

"Have you lost your mind?!" She shouted. "It's just a necklace. We are trying to make this boy one of us, not turn him against us."

"Move, Chantelle!" Shouted the leader.

Chantelle moved away from the leader to let her through. However, she put two arms on her neck. Her hands were reaching into her magoi and squeezing a very special part of it. When she squeezed that part the leader collapsed on the ground. It was a quick sleep, she didn't feel a thing, and she would wake up forgetting her demand over Nimitako's necklace.

"Sorry about our leader," Chantelle said. "She gets like this when she has too much to drink. That's why, unless it's the only thing you can drink, never put your lips on alcohol."

"So she was drunk all along?!" Nimitako asked.

"Yes. Sometimes our leader has to make hard decisions and alcohol helps her forget about the pains so she can continue to lead us. But it's destructive to her sleep. Speaking of sleep, all of us should have it so we can be prepared for when the men come attacking our kingdom. Since I'm second in command, I want everyone to get some sleep."

All the girls walked upstairs. Upstairs must be where the beds were. Nimitako almost joined them upstairs, but then something flashed in his mind. He saw the leader as a little girl crying. A big man with long arms but big muscles gave her an apple. Her crying stopped. He then saw her stabbing a man in the throat with a long sharp spear. All these memories in his head...it belonged to the leader. Why was he seeing her memories?

'What does this mean?' He thought.

XXX

Years ago when Nimitako's father left to find Sinbad of the Seven Seas he walked a long way because he wanted to use the spell in his brothers book to get back to Ziq from Sindria with the king. On his long, perilous journey he found a camel just walking around probably starving in the desert. After he had fed the camel, he jumped on its back and rode to Sindria.

Nimitako's father couldn't get to Sindria by camel as he sadly found out and he couldn't keep the camel. He sold the camel for money and worked for fourteen days until he had enough money for a boat. It was a small boat made of wood and only had one oar. Two people at most could sit in the boat. Once Nimitako's father got to Sindria, he would sell the boat because he'd never have to use it again. Still...it was a long, perilous journey.

When he got to Sindria, he had to sit down because his legs wouldn't stop shaking. If he weren't in a rush to find his wife, he would have bought a boat with more control. But people barely gave him any money and he only found one job in the entire city. He asked for money, he tried doing work for people for quick money, and he tried finding more jobs, but it was like no one seemed to want to help him. He tried explaining to them why he needed the money, but they thought he was lying. A man even a splashed a drink on him and laughed.

If his wife died, Nimitako's father would blame all of them. The time that could have saved her if they gave him money and he got nothing. When he was ready to walk again, he walked through the streets to Sinbad's palace. From all the good things he heard about Sinbad, he thought his kingdom would be made of a little more gold. So far, there was nothing in the streets, but he did see a little bald fat man with black hair and a skinny, scared man walking behind him. When Nimitako's father walked by him, the bald man nettled him with his loud and annoying voice.

"You piece of trash!" King Abhmad shouted. "Don't you know to bow when you see a king?!"

"I'm sorry," Nimitako's father said, "but I thought King Sinbad was tall and handsome and had good manners."

"King Sinbad?!" Abhmad questioned. "Who do you think I am?! Don't lump me in with the likes of him! I am King Abhmad Saluja of Balbadd!"

"Never heard of that kingdom," He said bluntly. He looked at the man standing behind Abhmad trembling a little. It was like he was afraid of Machida. "And who are you?" Machida asked the trembling man.

"Don't mind him," Abhmad said. "That's just my useless younger brother, Sabhmad, the Vice King."

"Why is he shaking?"

"Because he can't handle big crowds. That's why father entrusted me to become the King of Balbadd because I know how to run it better than him and I know how to get more money than any other king. I wish you a good day."

Abhmad walked to his boat with his head up high and a look of confidence on his face. His brother Sabhmad looked at Machida, shaking his fingers trying to say something like a "Goodbye", but he ran after his brother. Machida saw the King walk into his ship. He saw him wave his staff around ordering his guards like he as some kind of god. Machida had a word for the King of Balbadd.

"Pig."

Lucky for him, Abhmad didn't hear him...but the word suited him perfectly.

He heard rumors going on about a third prince and how he should've been the king, but Machida just shook it off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Same help as always. Long chapter. Reminds me of when I was writing a Pokemon fanfiction where everyday I would write three thousand words. I think it was a same I got rid f it but there was too many chapters that confused the readers. Maybe if I changed some things it could have been a good fanfiction, but never dwell on the past. I'm continuing this story. **

XXX

After listening to that insufferable tiny king go on and on about how Sindria would be a better place if it financed Balbadd, twenty-year-old Sinbad jumped on his favorite couch and grabbed a glass of wine. He also felt better when he had wine. Unfortunately for him one of his advisors grabbed the wine and took it away.

"Not today, Lord Sinbad," He said. "A man has requested to see you."

"Did he say why?" Sinbad asked.

"No. He only said it was urgent and could save the life of his wife and his four-year-old son."

"Send him in."

The doors opened...

Machida walked inside to see the great king of Sindria. Besides Zenson and the short Abhmad Machida never met a King before. He expected Sinbad to look like one of them, but when he saw Sinbad he was okay. He was handsome, unlike those other kings. The first thing he did when Machida sat on the couch was push a glass of wine towards him.

"Do you want any? The guards won't let me drink it anyway."

Machida looked at Sinbad, who gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at a time like this King Sinbad, but I was told by my brother you might be able to help me."

"Is that so?" Sinbad asked.

"I should probably explain myself a little more. It's about my wife. She worked for this king who was obsessed with her and now he's taken her away to be his wife. If it was anyone else but Zenson I wouldn't be here but he's strong and I can't get Kenebal back by myself. My brother said you could help me...if I gave you something in return."

"And what would that be?" Sinbad asked.

Macrebe reached into his pockets. The necklace was in his pocket. He didn't have room for it where he carried the map, so even though his pockets were not the best place to put it he made sure to check his pockets to make sure it was safe. He pulled out the necklace and showed it to Sinbad.

"What is it?" Sinbad asked.

"I think it's a Household Vessel," Macrebe said. "It's what my brother told me before he gave it to me. He said you would take it and help me. All I'm asking is for one of your best men, King Sinbad. It doesn't have to be a lot of men, but it has to be more than one man if I'm going against King Zenson to rescue my wife."

Sinbad didn't give Machida an answer yet. He looked at the Household Vessel Machida gave him. He put the necklace around his neck to see if it fits. It was a little short, but it fit him. Sinbad wanted to tell Machida he would help him without the necklace, but he never found a Household Vessel that would look so good on him.

"We have a deal. But instead of sending some of my men there...why don't I go with you instead."

"Are you sure?"

" I want to be indulged with this King Zenson. I'm sure he's just a troubled king who needs help, so I'll help him by beating him and freeing your wife. I'm the best man you can bring with you on this adventure...I don't want to see anyone of my guards killed because of a little conflict you have with your king."

"I see. Very well."

Machida took out his brother's book of spells from his bag. In his travels, he never had time to find what page had the teleportation spell, but he could read the spell book faster than his brother. Sinbad was curious about the big book Machida was holding.

"What is that? It's the biggest book I've ever seen."

"My brother gave it to me," said Machida.

"Something tells me it does more than tell you stories. What does it do?" He asked.

"It's a spell book. My brother searched most of his life to finding it and now he has it. It can cast any spell except spells that can hurt people or spells to bring back the dead. I was going to use it to take you and me back to my kingdom."

"Why not use it to come to Sindria?"

"Because trying to find my hometown here is much more difficult than getting here, and it was very difficult getting here. Once the battle is over I'm afraid, you're going to have to walk back to Sindria. I'll give you my brothers map."

"I see."

Machida found the spell. But he didn't use it yet. Something came to his mind. "Sinbad, do you have any weapons you want to bring to Zenson. I've seen these guards, they're trained and they attacked with stealth. I heard you can tell when someone is attacking from the shadows but how can you defend yourself if you don't have a weapon?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Sinbad grinned.

"Okay." Machida pointed his finger on a spell and read what was in the text.

Machida kept his finger on the line with the spell. In order for it to work he had to keep his hand on the page and know the place he wanted to go and imagine the people he would take there. He imagined himself and Sinbad standing outside his home. Before he started this battle, he wanted to see his son Nimitako and tell him all about what they were going to do. He may not understand it but since he was the family he had the right to know.

Machida could feel his body starting to leave Sindria. He looked at Sinbad but saw a transparent ghost of the King. Machida's brother told him if he let go of the page the spells may fail him. The way he was now he didn't want that to happen so he continued to touch the page until his fingers disappeared. Sinbad then disappeared. Machida vanished with him, his body was not feeling a thing. Through all that disappearing, he would get back to his home.

XXX

Meanwhile, back with Aladdin and the others...

Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana searched the seas for Nimitako. Aladdin had his face forward, Alibaba was sitting on the left, and Morgiana was sitting on the right. They looked everywhere to see a boat or Nimitako floating in the sea. None of them wanted to look inside the ocean. To them, Nimitako was either being held captive in a boat or taken somewhere like bandit island.

There were no boats or islands in sight.

"See anything?" Alibaba asked.

"Nope," Aladdin answered.

"Nothing on my side, either," Morgiana replied.

'Where are you, Nimitako?' Aladdin thought.

After going so far to find Nimitako they finally found an island. There was something odd about the island, it was split in half. They had no idea that it was split in half. There was the girl side and the boy side, but they didn't know the rules.

"Why don't we go down there?" Alibaba asked.

"Maybe someone down there has seen Nimitako," Aladdin said with joy in his voice.

The Magic Turban flew down to one side of the island. They unwittingly flew to the men side of the island where girls like Morgiana wouldn't be wanted.

"Hey, I'm hungry, Alibaba," Said Aladdin, his stomach rumbling.

"We'll eat when we land," he said.

"I hope they have watermelon down there."

For some reason, Morgiana stayed behind.

XXX

In the Yang kingdom, Tau was looking at a map. It was a map he found as a child, but there was a piece missing. The drawings were better than most maps, but the directions were all wrong. The locations were on the opposite sides. Tau didn't believe the map was real, but he kept it because he would do anything to find treasure.

Tau saw something descending to their kingdom. It looked like a flying piece of fabric. Whatever it was Tau wanted it. Whoever owned it he would take it from him or her.

"Hey Tau, what have you done to the tapestries?"

"Mind your own business, that's what."

The name of the man Tau was arguing with was Bared. Bared didn't like Tau's foul mouth. He was a tall man with the body of an ape. His hair was short blonde with a brown beard. Men in Yang used iron instead of wood, and he was wearing heavy armor with a sword strapped to his belt. His eyes were a beautiful blue color.

"You ungrateful little pirate! We only let you on our side because you're a man. If it were up to us, we would send you back to Yin where their tribe would beat you until your ribs were bleeding."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tau said.

The joy in reading a map was ruined because of Bared. He folded his map and put it in his shirt. He then walked to a group of men who were planning their attack. After they all had glared at him, he walked around them to stand against the wall. No one in this kingdom liked him.

"Excuse me." Tau looked left and saw a blue-haired boy with a turban and a jewel and a blond haired boy much older and taller than the blue haired boy. "Have you seen our friend Nimitako?"

"Who?" Tau lied. He knew who Nimitako was, but if these two thought he wasn't here they would leave him alone.

"Nimitako," Aladdin said. "He's about my height, maybe a bit taller, though. Has a necklace around his neck."

"Sorry, but I've never seen him."

"Have you seen anyone who might have looked like him?" Alibaba asked.

"I saw one kid. He had hair just like mine and was given nothing from his father but got one sword from his mother, had it stolen, stole it back, lived with someone he once called his friend, his friend went against him, but before that he found another sword. That young boy was me."

"Have you seen someone named Nimitako or not?" Alibaba asked growing more impatient by the second.

"Please!" Aladdin begged. "He's one of our friends. He was taken from Sindria by someone and we don't know if he's alive or not. Have you seen him?"

"I already said I didn't know him!" Tau yelled. "How many times are you going to ask me the same question?!"

Aladdin glared angrily at Tau.

"You're lying," he hissed.

"What? How dare you call me a liar. How do I know your friend even exists?!"

"That's enough yelling for one day. Can't you sound a little bit friendlier to our guests?"

Tau shuddered when he heard someone's voice. Aladdin and Alibaba looked behind Tau and saw a man with his third and fourth fingers missing. A bandage was wrapped around his eyes. Despite the way, he looked he strutted in. His hair was hair was black, his robes were yellow, and he had long brown boots on his feet.

"Whoa...!" Alibaba whispered.

"He looks...scary," Aladdin muttered.

Scary he may have seemed scary at first, but he put his three fingers on his stomach and bowed to Aladdin and Alibaba. The two of them froze by his bow, but they bowed too.

"My name is Sottitta. I give you both welcome for coming to Yang. I don't know why you are here, but I can only say it was the gods wishes that you would serve on our side."

"Serve?" Alibaba and Aladdin repeated.

"That's right. Our kingdom is at war with a very dangerous threat. Young or old we need all the boys we can get. You two are here to help us, aren't you?"

"Actually, sir, we're just looking for our friend," Aladdin said.

"Your friend? So that's what you've been talking to Tau about? Tau, what did you say to these two boys?"

"That I haven't seen their friend," Tau hissed at them.

"And is that true?"

"I said I didn't see him! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"He's lying," Alibaba said. "He has seen Nimitako. He may be the one who took him in the first place."

Sottitta glared at Tau, who didn't look at him.

"I only met Tau today so told him how the men in Yang go. We respect our fellow men and we show respect. He shall be punished later, but for now we will help you look all over Yang to find this Nimitako boy."

"Thanks," Aladdin said.

"If we find him I do have one condition for you," Sottitta said. "You will let me have that flute wrapped around your neck. Not forever, of course, just for the day. I want to know what wearing it around my neck will feel like."

Aladdin gulped as he held his precious flute.

"No. It's the only memento of my friend I have left," Aladdin said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it belonged to your dead friend. But I still want to hold it."

"Sir, he already said no," Alibaba said. "Besides, Aladdin doesn't like it when people hold his flute. That's actually a very sensitive subject for him."

"I see." Sottitta was more than interested in the flute. He wanted to have it. Why he wanted it, he would never say. "Well, I don't need to have it. How about we look for your friend and if we find him I'll ask for something in return later."

"O-okay," Aladdin answered. "Thank you."

Then, his stomach growled, causing him to blush sheepishly.

"You're hungry," Sottitta pointed out causing Aladdin to smile. "If you'll follow me to the kitchen house we'll have plenty of food for you."

"Do you have watermelons?"

"Sure! Biggest ones you'll ever see!" Sottitta said. "Although, I doubt you could eat them all."

"Uh...you obviously don't know Aladdin that well," Alibaba said.

All the men left to the kitchen house except Tau. 'They can eat if they want to. I don't want to be anywhere near those two.'

Tau looked at them for a minute because he hated them. There was something familiar about the boy with the blue hair. His staff, his turban, and the fact that when he looked close enough at him he could almost see white butterflies flying around him. The flute around his neck looked like a Metal Vessel and he looked like a Magi. If he was a Magi, then the blond haired boy was his King Vessel.

"That little boy is a Magi? But if he's a Magi...he can make people become kings. And if you're a king there's lots of money you can make."

Tau's greed got the best of him. Even though he hated to do this, he would just have to be nice to the little boy and become his King Vessel. Then, his stomach growled as well. He decided if he were going to be nice to this little boy it would be at the kitchen house.

A man wearing an Arabian mask over his head to protect his head walked by carrying a sword in his left hand. He smelled someone who smelled better than all these boys, a girl. Girls were not allowed in Yang because they all worked for their late Queen Nea and they worked for the late King Shoui. The man walked to where he saw those two boys land their Magic Turban.

XXX

Later on, Aladdin is messily scarfing down on a watermelon...and he had already eaten several. His stomach was comically bloated, but he still kept eating.

"It's amazing how such a little boy can eat so much," Sottitta said watching Aladdin eat the watermelon. "He just can't get enough watermelon."

It was then Tau entered the kitchen house and walked to the table Alibaba and Aladdin were sitting in. Tau tried his best to smile but it was very hard, so he talked nicely instead.

"Food tastes good, right?"

Aladdin licked his lips and nodded his head before he kept eating.

"Good. I'm almost tempted to eat those watermelons, but you like them so much I'm not going to take them from you. Would the chicken be good for my blood pressure? Do they have chicken in here?"

"That's not being nice. That's just asking us how good the food is," Said Alibaba.

Then, Aladdin burped in Tau's face.

"Excuse me," He said. Tau just forced himself to grin, trying not to look annoyed, even though that burp made him want to rip Aladdin apart, Magi or not.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your friend earlier. Of course, it matters to me if he's okay or not. I just haven't seen him before. You understand why I got so angry, right? It's because you guys wouldn't stop asking me if I saw this Nimitako boy. But I didn't and that's the truth."

"You are lying," Alibaba said.

Tau gritted his teeth together trying to compose himself. His smile was big and fake. "Whatever do you mean. I'm not lying to you. If I saw that boy don't you think, I would have told you?"

What Tau didn't realize was that Aladdin could see right through him.

"Now Tau, leave these boys alone so they can eat in peace," Sottitta said grabbing Tau's elbow and turning him away from them. "Why don't you go get your own food and let someone bother you."

Aladdin could see through Sottitta. He was kind but seemed to have a secret that could make him a danger to Aladdin and Alibaba. He had to watch his back around both of them.

"Thanks for getting rid of him," Alibaba said.

"Well I saw him being very mean to you since you got here and then I see him acting nice to you for no reason, it just looked too suspicious to me. No doubt it's part of his nefarious plan. What about me? Do I seem like I have a nefarious plan to you?"

"N-no sir," said Aladdin.

"I'm kidding of course. I've been trying to think of a way that you could make it up to me if we found Nimitako. Unfortunately nothing comes to mind."

"Would a thank you suffice?" Alibaba asked.

"I'm afraid not. You need help but, and I didn't want to bring this up because you're new here, my side news help against a very dangerous enemy. Do any of you two know how to fight?"

"Of course we do!" Aladdin said. "Although, we're still training a little bit."

"That's fine. When they get here I want you to charge in with me and—"

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. It sounded like a female's scream. Everyone but Tau stood up when they heard that scream.

"What was that?!" Alibaba asked.

"It sounds like a woman has snuck into our kingdom," Sottitta said. "Sound the alarm. Whoever is facing her might be in trouble."

"What do you mean trouble? It's a girl who came into your kingdom...Oh no."

"It might be Morg they're after," Aladdin said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Alibaba replied.

"In that case, let's go!" Aladdin cried. "But first, help me up. I ate so many watermelons, I can't move."

Alibaba sighed and then rolled his eyes. He picked Aladdin up and carried him out of the kitchen house. Tau realized this could be a chance to be nice to Aladdin and make him look like a good person to him, so he ran out of the kitchen house to join them. Sottitta stayed behind. He picked out two knives in the kitchen and put them in his pocket. He then walked out of he kitchen house...he was planning to use those knives on someone, and it was one of the males.


	20. Chapter 20

**Today my pool was finally clean. And I barely had time to work but thankfully with the help of XFangHeartX and my editor Inkwolf17. Welcome to another chapter of the story. Now after sending this I have to get back to work because I'm always working except for when I'm sleeping which is usually at night and when I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open. **

XXX

Morgiana was against a man who matched her speed and had a sword in his hand. It felt like she was in a sword fight with him, but she used metal bracelets on her arms to deflect his sword swings. At one sword slash, she ducked under his sword. She aimed a punch from the left side of his ribs, but he jumped to the right avoiding her attack.

"Get outta here, you damn girl!" He shouted.

"I don't know why you started this," Morgiana said calmly after dodging a spinning slash from the man. "I only came to help my friends."

"Morgiana!"

Morgiana turned to see Alibaba and Aladdin.

Morgiana ducked down when Aladdin raised his staff. Aladdin fired a small fireball at the man. The fireball hit his hand and scorched it. He dropped his sword as Aladdin prepared to fire another fireball at him.

"Be merciful," he said. "If you are going to fight me at least kill me while I'm holding my sword."

A pause...but then Aladdin stepped back.

The man picked up his sword. But he ran away the moment he picked it up. Morgiana was a little disappointed because she expected a big fight from him. Suddenly, she was pushed by Alibaba. A spear was flying towards her head, and Alibaba was protecting her. Aladdin turned around and saw most of the villagers with weapons in their hands and angry looks on their faces.

"Give us the girl, boy," Bared told Aladdin in a serious tone.

"No! Morg is our friend!" Aladdin shouted.

"Friend?!" Bared angrily took his sword out. He was tempted to swing it through Aladdin's neck, but two of the men stopped him. "Listen here, kid. Until all the women in Yin are dead, no women is your 'friend'. You got that?"

Aladdin tried to use magic, but his staff was taken away from him by two of the men. Bared raised him off the ground. He struggled, but he couldn't escape Bared without magic. Two of the men walked towards Alibaba and Morgiana. One carried an axe and the other carried two swords with the tips bent up.

"Leave Aladdin alone!" Shouted Alibaba.

"It's not him you need to worry about," Bared said in a cold tone of voice. "You helped our enemy. Boy's, slice every part of him off. Hands, legs, tongue...I don't care. Just make sure he loses something to learn his lesson."

"No! No!" Aladdin cried, struggling.

There was nothing Aladdin could do. Alibaba was holding Morgiana in his arms. Aladdin didn't know what Alibaba was thinking not moving his body. The man with the axe held it close to Alibaba's neck about to make a swing. Suddenly, something was thrown in his hand. It was sharp and made him spurt blood from his hand. What was thrown in his arm was a knife.

"That's enough."

Everyone turned around...

The second man holding the sword felt something sharp against his neck. Sottitta was holding a knife against his throat. He put his knife down and backed away from Sottitta. The man with the knife in his hand was still crying looking at his leader stare at him with a knife in his hand. Sottitta pulled the knife out of his hand.

"Is this the hospitality you give our guests? Put your weapons down right now."

The men backed away, nervously.

Sottitta held his man with the hole in his arm. He grabbed that man's hand and squeezed tightly. The man yelped in pain from being crushed by Sottitta, but something he did healed the hole in his hand. Aladdin couldn't believe it. He was a blind man, and he healed that man just by touching him. Sottitta pushed that man away and walked up to Alibaba and Morgiana. Morgiana's eyes were closed shut, and Alibaba turned around. They didn't see how Sottitta healed him.

"Whoa...!" Aladdin whispered.

Sottitta walked to Alibaba and Morgiana. He was blind, so he didn't know who was on the ground, but he could hear their breathing and their heartbeats beating much faster. It was scary for Aladdin to watch, but it was better than seeing them being disemboweled by Sottitta's crazy army. Sottitta touched Morgiana's face. He was feeling her jaw and rubbing her eyebrows.

"You're a girl."

"Yes, I am," Morgiana said.

"Please, don't kill her!" said Alibaba. "She came with us! She's a friend of ours!"

" She's a friend of yours?" Sottitta asked.

"Yes!" Alibaba and Aladdin yelled.

Sottitta stood still for a few minutes. Alibaba thought he was going to let her go free. "Alibaba, please get off your friend."

"Don't hurt her!" He cried.

" Whether or not I hurt her is up to you and up to her," Sottitta said.

Alibaba didn't know what he meant; he got up because he trusted Sottitta was telling the truth. Sottitta gave his knife to one of the men and used his hand with five fingers to take off his clothes. He only took off the clothes that covered his chest. Morgiana stood up, blinked and stared. Sottitta was in a fighting stance, one arm held long and the other clenched against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Morgiana asked.

"I can't see with my eyes but I think it looks like I'm trying to fight you," he said. "I'm waiting for you to make the first move."

"But you're blind. I wouldn't want to fight you."

"Your right, I'm blind. I'm badly blind. I had my eyes taken out, and I lost two of my fingers. But you know what, that was from women like you, you Fanalis tribe girl."

"How do you know I was born from the Fanalis tribe?" Morgiana asked.

"You are talking to an old man who had been blind before he lost his eyes. I couldn't even know I lost two fingers if I could not feel them wiggling one by one. With the loss of my eyes, I have hearing. I can hear the way your feet can rupture grounds. I can hear you putting more strength in your punches than anyone in my army. And I can hear your breathing, short like an animal because you were raised for battle. Do you know what happens to members of your tribe? They get turned into slaves. Were you a slave, huh?"

Morgiana gasped in horror at this.

"I can hear things louder than most people. I can hear the way you talk. You sound like a princess, but I can smell the former stench of both blood and sweat of fear. Maybe it was just you being born a sweet girl that has made you sound like a nice lady...and I can hear the lies people say when they open their mouths...but never forget that a blind man like me can tell your a slave just from hearing your voice and smelling your body. To everyone, you will always be a slave. So fight not as a slave but as a person who wants to rebel against the man who calls her SLAVE."

"That doesn't matter!" Alibaba shouted. "Morgiana's not a slave anymore, and the man who used to own her is dead, now!"

"You think just because someone doesn't have a master that automatically doesn't make them a slave? She wouldn't even be with a master if she weren't a slave in the first place. Slaves are poor people. They're people who can't study and cannot learn. Their most likely to be on the streets fighting for scraps of food. If you think I don't know what it's like to be a slave, your wrong. Before I became the leader, I was a slave. I was silent and never spoke a word...I couldn't read...it felt like I was blinded to everything when I had my eyes. The difference between her and me is my master saved me from living in a world of servitude and pain and gave me a future. Now quit stalling, you miserable slave girl, and fight me!"

"SHUT UP!" Morgiana roared, stomping on the ground, causing a massive crack.

Morgiana dashed towards Sottitta just like he wanted. Her speed was like a four-legged carnivore jumping towards its meal. She pushed herself into the air. So far, she mimicked her usual air strike. She appeared falling towards Sottitta with her strong foot out, and Sottitta didn't move. Morgiana landed right into Sottitta's stomach making everyone gasp in shock except Aladdin, who smiled.

Sottitta stumbled back. He was strong. An attack like that would have broken most people's bones. Or maybe he had so much hidden fat in his stomach it absorbed her kick. Either way he was still standing, and soon he held two hands close to his chest as his hands started creating a ball of blue energy. Sottitta held the ball out onto his hands and then put it in his stomach.

"What is he doing?!" Alibaba questioned.

Sottitta took his arms out of his stomach. No one knew how he did it but there was no blood on his fingers and the glowing blue light was gone. Sottitta then disappeared. Morgiana had excellent senses and smell. She would have been able to sense Sottitta; even with all her concentration and hearing she had no idea where he was. Morgiana was sweep kicked off the ground and chopped in the back by Sottitta, who appeared behind her. It looked like she was going to fall, but Morgiana turned around and landed on her feet.

"Very good," Sottitta said. "But can you hit me when I'm right in front of you?"

"What are you talking about!?" Alibaba questioned. "Of course she can!"

"I'm not asking you if she can. I'm asking her if she can. What are you waiting for, punch me."

Morgiana growled angrily. This man was really beginning to frustrate her.

"I'm glad I finally made you frustrated. I can hear it in your mouth and your hands. Just know frustration alone isn't going to hit—"

BAM! Morgiana slugged him across the jaw, busting out some of his teeth!

"You talk like your some kind of teacher...STOP IT! You are not my TEACHER!"

Seeing their leader harmed made the men angry. They were about to cut Morgiana's head off...stopped by their leader raising his arm. He then looked up holding a ball of the same blue energy he put in his stomach. He put it in his mouth and started gurgling it on his mouth missing a few teeth. The ball shattered when he clamped his lips down on the ball. His teeth returned and the blood from his mouth was gone. Morgiana figured it out.

"You're not healing people," Morgiana said. "Your returning things to the way it was before they were hurt?"

"Yes. Now if you don't back away, some very bad people are going to hit you on the head. They're attacking much earlier than their suppose to."

"Forget it!" Morgiana shouted. "Aladdin and Alibaba are my friends, and so is Nimitako!"

"That's not what I..."

Sottitta heard the girls jumping over the wall faster than he expected. He ran to the sound of where Morgiana last stomped her feet. Thankfully, it was the place she was standing. He grabbed her and carried her to Alibaba.

A woman jumped over the wall with a wooden plank in her hands. She was going to slam it on Sottitta's head. However, Sottitta dodged her.

"She's in our kingdom!" Sottitta yelled. "Men, attack now!"

Sottitta's men yelled out their war cry's and charged at the women. Sottitta heard something on the other side of the wall. It sounded like the same thing he heard earlier; much louder this time. Over a dozen women with wooden weapons jumped over the wall and attacked with wooden weapons: swords, planks, balls of wood, animal statues, and anything made of wood that looked like a weapon or just looked heavy.

"It's an ambush!" One of Sottitta's men yelled.

"What the hell's going on?!" Alibaba asked.

Sottitta was too busy defending against a woman with a staff to answer. She jabbed her staff right into Sottitta's trap. He grabbed the staff and split it into two pieces. He then hit her with the two pieces as she covered her face, but he hit her in the stomach.

"I told you we were at war. Men and female have been separated from each other diverged into a single kingdom but with a wall to keep us away from each other. The father of our King Shoui and the mother of their queen Nea hated one another. The queen believed women are incorporated to take any task the males could do while the king believed the males could raise children better without a wife nagging them. They separated. They were allowed to meet once a year for breeding but everyone was on their own and we left each other alone until their side killed our king."

"That's a lie!"

The sound of that voice came from a girl with olive, dark skin and tattoos on her arms with two wooden swords. She was the leader of the Yin kingdom.

"Your side started this war, you took the lives of our queen and your own king to start this war! We are only trying to stop it by defeating you."

Aladdin gasped quietly at this.

"Don't believe what she tells you," Sottitta told him. "She is only saying that because she wants you to go against me. But is was her side that started this war. We take it easy on them because we have the iron and they don't. Do you think her side without iron could ever beat us?"

"It just doesn't make sense, though!" Aladdin cried.

"Get over it, kid!" The olive skinned woman yelled swinging her sword at the air. " When two leaders die the only way to avenge them is making sure the other side dies!"

"Fighting is not in my blood," Sottitta said. "I'd rather we'd get along and talk about our problems. But no one wants to listen to what I have to say. All they want to do is fight against me and my men."

Aladdin gripped his staff angrily. This had to stop!

Using fire magic, he created a few fireballs around him. Everyone stopped seeing the magic Aladdin created. Aladdin raised his staff in the air and fired his balls of fire. They exploded in the air above them like fireworks.

"Stop this meaningless bloodshed and stop hurting each other!" Aladdin shouted.

Everyone was shocked at what Aladdin had just done.

"Who...who are you?!" the female leader asked.

"...I am Aladdin," Aladdin said. "A Magi."

' A Magi.' Sottitta thought hearing this. If only he weren't blind, he might have seen it already. He could tell he had a flute by the way it jiggled around his neck. An evil smile appeared on his face. ' I could use this.'

The fighting stopped. The women climbed the wall to Yin while the men stayed in Yang.

"Aladdin, I got a bad feeling about this," Alibaba whispered. "I'm not saying I doubt you, it's just...it's a gut feeling. Just be careful, okay?"

Aladdin nodded his head at this.

"Let go of me!" Aladdin and Alibaba heard their friend Morgiana yelling. They turned around and saw the leader trying to pull her over the wall.

"You're not one of these filthy males. You belong in Yin with the rest of your kind," Said the leader.

"Alibaba and Aladdin are my friends!" shouted Morgiana. "I will always fight with them!"

The leader looked at those two boys. The small one reminded her of Nimitako, small but strong. This one was strong because he used magic. The blond one was looking at her with a fierceness in his eyes. The leader let go of her and then she started to climb the wall.

"My name is Hamyala. It was the name of our kingdom before we were at war. If you ever get tired of these two...come, see Hamyala. I'll be waiting."


	21. Chapter 21

**Four thousand words. That's how long this chapter is. Thanks to XFangHeartX and Inkwolf17 this chapter has been edited and is not finished. I'm not a prophet, I can't predict what will happen next in the story but whatever changes happen in the story I hope they don't feel too stupid to you. Please read and review. **

XXX

Morgiana panted before she went back over to Aladdin and Alibaba.

"We are really happy you didn't go with him, Morg," Aladdin said.

"Yeah..." Alibaba scratched the back of his head while blushing. "We are glad you're on our side."

"Yes," Morgiana said. "As am I."

"The attack may be over, but they might try to surprise us again," Sottitta said. "I want everyone to go back to the houses you were grouped in and do not come out until I tell you too. That's my order as leader of this kingdom."

Sottitta bellowed like a mother telling her kids to stay inside. His men groaned and then they walked into their houses. All except for Tau, Morgiana, Aladdin, and Alibaba moved. Tau was climbing over the wall to Yin. Aladdin and his friends were walking towards a house when Sottitta stopped them."

"Halt for a moment."

"What is it?" Alibaba asked.

"It's about your friend Morgiana. I don't think a lady should be sleeping in houses with lots of men. The men may want to have a war with you, but they love the warm flesh of women. It would be unsafe to be around them. And since you three are not on our side...you should sleep somewhere else."

"But...where will Morg sleep?" Aladdin asked.

"I can't ask any of you to sleep outside. If it's okay with you...I have a house where we settle fistfights. It's actually nice. You two can sleep on the bottom and your female friend can sleep on the top. What do you say?"

"I guess that works," Alibaba said. "Thanks."

Sottitta took them to his house and turned off all the lights to let them sleep. Morgiana was sleeping upstairs in a warm bed. Alibaba was sleeping on a carpet with Aladdin in his arms. They looked so cute together. Sottitta closed the door and locked it. He wanted to be sure they couldn't leave unless he wanted them too. And he couldn't have anyone getting in the way. He had important things to take care of; one of them involved Tau.

_'Don't think I don't know you're behind there, Tau. I could hear you trying to get over the wall.'_

XXX

Meanwhile, with Nimitako...

Nimitako used the time the girls were attacking Yang to run out of the house and find a way out of this awful kingdom at war. He ran to Tau's boat. It was to his surprise that Tau's boat was burned. His boat Swan was not only burning...it was sinking into the water.

"Well, I finally found you."

Nimitako had gasped before he turned around.

It was Tau. He was standing behind him with his Djinn Aze Zel out of his Metal Vessel. Aze Zel waved to Nimitako and he waved to the wolf-faced Djinn. It was to Tau's horror he saw Swan, his precious boat, sinking into the water.

"My baby!"

He then glared at Nimitako.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" he questioned.

"ME?"! Nimitako questioned. "I DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING! IT WAS LIKE THIS WHEN I GOT HERE!"

"Tau, I don't think Nimitako would do such a thing," Aze Zel said.

"Why the hell wouldn't he?" Tau asked. "He hates me and he wants to get back at me bringing him here, what better way than burning my ship?"

"Because as Nimitako informed me he wanted to get back to Sindria, and your boat was the only vessel that could take him back there. It was the only other boat in this kingdom."

"If anything, those crazy women probably burned it!" Said Nimitako.

Tau his head after losing Swan. His head was turning red because he was frustrated. But Tau walked up to Nimitako and talked to him.

"I know you don't like me, but I want to get off this island any way possible. I saw how your friends flew in here on that flying turban. If you tell them I'm a friend of yours and was only lying to protect you...I'll give back everything I stole. My golden elephant...and I'll come quietly to prison."

"...You promise?" Nimitako asked.

"I don't really have a choice. Once I get on your turban, you'll take me anywhere because if I jump off I'll fall to my death. And the three of them plus you...I wouldn't stand a chance. That little Magi friend of yours is too scary."

"What's a Magi?"

Tau's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?!" He asked. "You have absolutely no idea what a Magi is?!"

"Now is not the time to get mad over Nimitako's simple mind," Aze Zel said. "Let's find Nimitako's friends and get out of here."

"Friends? Does one of them have blue hair?" Nimitako asked.

"Yeah," Tau said. "Calls himself Aladdin."

"Aladdin!" Nimitako was so happy he ran over to Yang. " I finally get to see Aladdin for me."

"Wait for me, you little brat!"

XXX

Later on...

Nimitako was looking through windows of every house to find Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba. He ran to the windows, jumped on the houses to look through the windows, and even ran into houses that were empty. Tau was having trouble keeping up with him.

"You're not gonna find them in the houses," Said Tau.

"Don't be so certain, master," Aze Zel said. His head popped out of the crack in Tau's metal vessel. "While you were climbing over the wall I overheard Sottitta talking to them. He said he was taking them to a house."

"Well, where did he take them? I can't get out of here until I find that blue haired twerp and get on his flying turban."

"Stop calling Aladdin that," Nimitako hissed.

"I don't care what your little pals name is. Once we get to Sindria, I never have to see him ever again."

"Master, if we are going to look through rooms may I suggest we look at the room where they have fistfights." Tau got angry and raised his Metal Vessel to his face so he could talk to it.

"Why would they be there. I was only there for less than one minute and I saw it was covered in people's blood."

"They could always wipe it away with a mop."

Nimitako was already on his way over there.

"If he gets there before me I won't be able to make his friend take me back to Sindria."

"You're lying, Tau. There's no way you would go to Sindria unless you were planning something on the way back. Perhaps you were waiting until they were over the water and then use me to create a fish that could fly you to an island."

Tau had a big smirk on his face when his Djinn reminded him of his plan. "You know me too well. The poor little kid doesn't even know what I'm planning. Of course, I wouldn't leave without something so after I find a boat I'm coming back here to get my golden elephant."

"I thought it sank when the Swan was burned."

A comical vein appeared on Tau's forehead.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" he shouted.

To Tau's surprise, Nimitako ran right back towards him. He looked happy. " I found my friends. They're in the fistfight house just like Aze Zel said."

"...That was quick," Tau said.

"Let's go."

Nimitako grabbed Tau's hand to pull him towards the fistfight house. Tau would slap Nimitako's hand away, but his hands felt too warm against his hands. Tau was so mean to him he forgot Nimitako was just a kid.

On their way to the fistfight house, they ran into the leader Sottitta.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

Without eyes, Tau didn't know if Sottitta was trying to be intimidating or not. All Tau know was he was standing in his way, why? He was completely alone. Maybe it was because he didn't have his loyal men was why he looked more intimidating than he did before. Nimitako didn't catch up to that and walked up to Sottitta.

"We are going to met my friend Aladdin so he can take us off this island."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Nimitako. Isn't Aladdin here because he was looking for me?"

"Aladdin?" Sottitta repeated. "Sorry, never heard of him."

"Don't give him that," Tau said walking towards Sottitta with his finger pointed at him. "That's what I said when that blue-haired child asked me if I knew Nimitako was. Don't listen to him, he's just lying so you'll stay here and fight in his army."

"I saw my friend Aladdin," Nimitako said. "I saw him sleeping in the fistfight house with some guy named...I can't remember. I just know I saw him in Sindria."

"So you do know where Aladdin is? Have you spoken to him?" Tau didn't like this. Sottitta was asking him questions like he was seeing how much Nimitako knew and then he would try to kill him. Whatever the boy does he should not say he hasn't spoken to him.

"No. When I saw him, I ran back to find Tau because I promised to bring him with me."

"Stupid little brat!"

Inside the fistfight house, Aladdin began to stir as he heard voices outside.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

Outside the fistfight house, Sottita was taking a short sword out of his shirt. This short sword had a gold hilt and a blade that looked similar to Alibaba's. The difference was his was blade was green. Sottitta took out a short knife from the other side of his shirt. Tau unsheathed both his swords while Nimitako took his knife with the rope dart around it out.

Aladdin poked his head outside to see what was going on and gasped upon seeing Nimitako.

"A-Alibaba! Morg!" he called. "Wake up! It's Nimitako! He's outside!"

"You should have stayed on your side of the wall, boy," Sottitta hissed at Nimitako. It confused Tau because he didn't sound like the sweet blind man everyone told him about. "I was going to use your friends to kill the citizens of Yin. Do you want to know a little secret? I was going to kill everyone here next."

"That's awful!" Nimitako shouted raising his knife in self-defence. "Why would kill your own friends?"

"Because they make me think of what it means to be alone. Spending time with those idiots has been nothing but torture. Only one other person shares my thoughts of being alone and she wants to kill everyone on the other side to do it. Being alone is the greatest feeling in the world. You get to hear your regrets to the end of your days and you get to know what it's like to have all the time to tell yourself how you would bring this world back from its own extinction."

Nimitako growled at this.

"Hate me if it makes you feel better, but I'm not the only one who thinks that way. Use that hate if it will help you stops me. But before we fight...do you want to say good-bye to anyone?"

Nimitako launched his rope dart at Sottitta. Having no eyes and a bandaged wrapped around his head made it difficult for Sottitta to see where the rope dart was launched. The rope dart wrapped around his arms.

Tau attacked while Sottitta had his arms wrapped. Sottitta raised his sword...stabbed himself in his own arms. The blade penetrated his arm, but no blood spurted from him. The rope darts moved away from Sottitta's arms and went back to Nimitako. Tau thought it was Nimitako trying to recover them for Sottitta's attack, but he was looking at his rope darts.

Tau swung his sword at Sottitta's neck. Sottitta raised his sword to guard Tau's strike. Sottitta pulled out his knife and swung at Tau, but he had another sword. If things had worked out, Tau's sword would cleave through Sottitta's three finger arm. Sottitta's sword illuminated with green light and Tau was pushed back.

"What the hell?!" Tau questioned.

"Not the most clever quip when someone stops not just one but two attacks. Remember when I reversed the damage I took against Morgiana? This sword allows me to do it again and again every time I stab my own body."

"That's cheating!" Tau shouted.

"It's only the power of my Djinn Vessel. If yours can't do it, then you just weren't fast enough to capture the dungeon before me."

"Nimitako!"

Nimitako had gasped before he saw Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana rush out.

Tau rushed towards Sottitta again with his swords. He didn't know what he was thinking other than this distraction was the perfect chance to swing at Sottitta. Morgiana ran in front of Tau and delivered a roundhouse kick. Tau blocked putting his swords together, but after he blocked she kicked him in the chest sending him falling to the ground near Nimitako.

"Nimitako, that man is trying to kill the leader!" Morgiana shouted.

"I heard him the first time!" Nimitako shouted back.

"Stay away from him and we will fight him," Said Alibaba.

Alibaba attacked with his black sword. Tau took out his harpoon and used the Djinn inside of it to send a shark made of solid dirt towards him. Alibaba sliced through the shark, but Tau appeared preparing to slice through him with his two swords.

"Look out, Alibaba!" Aladdin shouted. "Halharl Infigar!"

He then fired a giant fireball at Tau.

Alibaba listened to Aladdin's warning and jumped out of the way when he threw the fireball. Tau took the attack directly. It burned, but it would take more than a fireball to hurt him. Alibaba reappeared to make sure Tau wouldn't get back up. Nimitako appeared in front of him and raised his arms guarding Tau.

"N-Nimitako?!" Alibaba questioned. "What are you doing?!"

"Sottitta is using you," Nimitako warned. "He wants your help so after you're done he will stab you in your backs and kill everyone in Yang."

Alibaba and Aladdin both gasped.

"What this boy is saying isn't true." That voice came from someone who wasn't here when the battle started and wasn't allowed to be here. It was the women from Yin, Chantelle. "Nimitako is delusional because he's been tortured by this man and made to believe he's his friend. He's not his friend, he's been using him."

"Who's there?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Show yourself!" shouted Morgiana shouted.

"I'm right here."

Alibaba felt a cold hand touching the nape of his neck. He turned around and swung his sword at the person behind him, but she blocked his weapon with a fan. Her fan was green just like Sottitta's with scorpion green figures drawn on it. Alibaba was pushed back by a strange force, and the cut he made in Chantelle's fan was replaced with a perfectly good fan (no cut marks).

Chantelle jumped in the air and kicked a clueless Alibaba in the face. Alibaba almost fell down but was pulled forward into Chantelle's foot. Her kick was much stronger than the last one. Alibaba was sent back to her a third time about to feel a kick stronger than the last two, but Morgiana rushed in kicking Chantelle.

It was a battle between two girls. Morgiana had the strength, but Chantelle had the agility. She punched her repeatedly. Her fists were stopped by Chantelle taking her fan out and blocking her fists.

"Why are you fighting for a bunch of filthy boys?!" Chantelle asked.

"They're my friends. They not only saved me but they help me every day building a new life from being a slave." Morgiana twisted her fist against Chantelle's knuckles and growled. "Something with evil like you would never understand!"

"Evil?!" Chantelle repeated.

"Yeah, evil!" Tau yelled at her. "You and your brother killed your own King and Queen to start a stupid war, and then you try to kill everyone else. That's got to be so evil it makes betraying someone who gets your things seem like a gentle punch."

"Sottitta isn't my brother. He's my husband."

Everyone gasped at this.

"Why would you and your husband want to destroy Yin?" Nimitako asked.

"And why would you two want to destroy Yang?" Tau asked.

"Do you want to tell them or should I tell them?" Chantelle asked.

"I think you should tell them," Sottitta said.

"Nonsense. You explain it better than me." Chantelle cooed.

"But you're the one with the prettier eyes." Sottitta flirted.

"Aww. Thank you." Chantelle blew a kiss to Sottitta.

He couldn't see it.

"Uh...I think this is a rather complicated relationship," Alibaba said with a sweatdrop.

"As my husband was going to say...these two kingdoms were created by two stupid families. It was decided Queen Nea and King Shoui were to be married. A drunken dispute between the Kings made Nea's father create the kingdom where only females could live where and Shoui's father created his kingdom where only males could live. That decision was the worst decision any King could make. They filled the male side with heartless thieves and filled the female side with angry women."

"Ouch," Said Tau.

"As my husband was going to say...these two kingdoms were created by two stupid families. It was decided Queen Nea and King Shoui were to be married. A drunken dispute between the Kings made Nea's father create the kingdom where only females could live where and Shoui's father created his kingdom where only males could live. That decision was the worst decision any King could make. They filled the male side with heartless thieves and filled the female side with angry women."

"Ouch," Said Tau.

"I worked my way up to stand in the Queen's throne room. That's where I met Sottitta. He came to the Queen's throne and begged her to take down the wall her father put up the wall. Nea was more than willing to say yes. Nea's mother, however, didn't want her daughter to disobey her father's last wish. I loved Sottitta the moment he asked for help. He was different than those men who only wanted tits and wine."

Aladdin blushed at the thought of rubbing his face in a woman's chest, but then shook his head.

"If Nea and Shoui were only following their parents orders...couldn't you have just waited until their parents had passed on?" Nimitako asked.

"Nea's mother was sixteen when she had Nea and even when my King Shoui lost his parents he wouldn't take down the wall," Sottitta said. "I really didn't want to kill the only man who treated me as something more than a slave...but they had to die...both of them. Their bad ruling made this kingdom a forgotten kingdom. Forgotten it is then no one should stay in it."

"If it's so bad why didn't you just kill yourselves and let everyone else live?" Alibaba asked.

"...That would be selfish, wouldn't it?" asked Chantelle.

"Yes," Sottitta agreed. "We are trying to help this world from feeling so much pain. When they're dead, they can forget the turmoil and the chaos. They would have more control in the afterlife than here."

"But we would be lying if we said we didn't try to kill ourselves before," Chantelle said. "Sottitta put a knife against my bosoms and I put a knife against his breasts..."

"You what?!" Morgiana questioned.

Sottitta took off his clothes that hide his body and showed it to them. There were no wounds on his body. Sottitta took out his green sword and stabbed it into his chest. A hideous stab wound appeared on his boob. All the boys looked at Chantelle.

"Aren't you going to show us your stab wound?" Tau asked. Aladdin, Alibaba, and him looked like drooling idiots waiting to see her boobs.

However, Morgiana promptly covered Aladdin and Alibaba's eyes.

"HEY!" They cried.

"You don't have to cover their eyes," Chantelle cooed. "I was never going to show my scar. These bosoms are for my husband."

"He doesn't even have eyes to see them!" Tau yelled.

"The point is we survived because we want something none of you have," said Sottitta.

"What is it?" Nimitako asked.

"All married people want it. We wouldn't be married if we didn't have one," Chantelle said.

"We don't hear them anymore. Ever since the two kings made the law people of gender have to be on a side, they were taken away from us, " Chantelle said tearing up a little.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Nimitako stomped his teeth and yelled.

"...Kids," Chantelle answered.

"KIDS?!" Everyone shouted at the strange answer.

"My wife and I always wanted a child to make us a real married couple," Sottitta said. "We wanted it to live in this kingdom. We can't let it live where everyone wants males and females separated. If our plan works, we can raise it until the child is sixteen."

"And then we will take our own lives for killing our friends," Chantelle said like it was no big deal.

"THAT'S WAY TOO CRUEL!" Shouted everyone. Even Aladdin was in comical anger.

"We don't deserve to live," Sottitta said grabbing his wife's left shoulder. Like a kitten, she pressed her head against his shoulder and made a sound like a cat's meow. "Most of the people here lost their chance to live by taking other's lives. Our decision was stupid but so was the decision by the Kings and their Queens. They had so much power and money they thought they could change the law in their own way...who are the stupid ones? The ones who make the mistakes or the people that try to fix their mistakes?"

"People are distorted because they are rulers," Chantelle said with a strange giggle. "It's like a ripple in the dirt. What comes out of that dirt is more than a fish. It's a monster. The Kings and Queens created monsters in this country. One's name is Della. You saw how she despised men, didn't you?"

"So you think that because the one who ruled you is dead, it doesn't mean their sins are gone?" Alibaba asked.

Hearing all of this reminded him of what Cassim said in Balbadd.

"That's right. The sins of the one create the sins of the many." Chantelle took out a blade. It was a normal short sword she carried around in her shirt. She gave it to Sottitta, swinging it and then holding it over his head. Sottitta didn't have eyes, but he knew where Alibaba was. He was looking at him. "And I'm about to put my sin right through your heart."

"No! Stop!" Aladdin cried.

"We can't depart until everyone in this kingdom is dead. That means you as well, Alibaba!"

Sottitta charged towards Alibaba with the sword in his hand. Alibaba was frozen remembering the horrors of what Cassim said to him. Morgiana rushed in, grabbed a barrel, and used her mighty strength to life the barrel and lobbed it at Sottitta. The barrel high in the air would fall right on top of Sottitta. His super hearing gave him the chance to dodge the barrel, but he didn't hear Morgiana jumping at him or Aladdin unleashing a fireball.


	22. Chapter 22

**Working together the three of us finished more than just one chapter. I was going to save it to have something to show you later while waiting for InkWolf17 to finish but why not? I have a few chapters to publish so I thought "Why Not Publish Them Now"? **

XXX

Nimitako and Tau were frozen in place. They saw with their own eyes what happened even after Morgiana punched Sottitta's jaw and Aladdin's fireball hit his chest. Sottitta's wife jumped high over Morgiana and Aladdin and fell towards Aladdin...

Her blade impaled right through his Arabian clothes...his heart. Alibaba was still breathing...his head feeling like all the air was going out of him...he would soon die.

"ALIBABA!" Aladdin and Morgiana screamed.

Chantelle pulled out. No one said a word after Aladdin and Morgiana screamed. Chantelle's blade was drenched in Alibaba's blood. She swiped her sword as it splashed against Nimitako's face. She turned around...Alibaba fell on his knees...the same shocked look on his face when Chantelle stabbed him...he fell face first on the ground in a pool of blood covering his face.

"ALIBABA, NO!" Aladdin cried as he ran to help him.

"ALIBABA, NO!" Morgiana cried as she ran to help the man she always fought to protect.

Chantelle walked to Sottitta. She showed him the blade covered in Alibaba's blood. He pushed it away and kissed her. Nimitako, who watched as those monsters touched lips while Alibaba was bleeding and probably dying, growled and clenched his right hand. He used his left hand to wipe away the blood on his face.

"You..." he hissed. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

He then ran at Sottitta and Chantelle.

Nimitako used his fists. He threw them at Sottitta. Because Sottitta was blind, he thought he would have a better chance of hitting him. Nimitako punched and missed. Sottitta was either good at seeing his attacks or just lucky, he moved out of the way before Nimitako could hit him. Nimitako's fight ended when Chantelle kicked him in his back.

"Pathetic," said Chantelle. "You're just an experienced piece of sh it."

"Now Chantelle, that's no way to speak to someone." Sottitta knew Nimitako was on the ground breathing air in from his defeat. Sottitta kneeled down to talk to Nimitako where he could feel his breath against his face. "Killing your friend was not something I'm proud of. It's something Chantelle is not proud of either."

"W-Why...?"

"Don't ask why. We already told you why everyone in this kingdom must die, you just thought we were kidding. You sound young...you are very early to understand why adults have to make these choices. Before I kill you, I have one last thing to say." Sottitta pulled his sword up. It was the same sword Chantelle used to stab Alibaba. Sottitta raised his sword high and was about to slam it down... "In the afterlife you will never feel pain again. But you will feel haunted by me."

But then, CLANG! Tau blocked the sword with his Metal Vessel.

"You've done it now..." Tau growled as he continued to block Sottitta's swing. Then the ground ripped open and two sharks of gravel appeared about to swallow Sottitta and Chantelle. Chantelle grabbed Sottitta and jumped back with him as the sharks collided against each other. The sharks were gone, but Tau's rage wasn't. " You made my heart feel big again!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Chantelle. "I thought you were using this kid for money!"

"What?!" Aladdin shouted. He glared at Tau. "I knew something was wrong with the way you tried to be my friend, but I never thought you would do something like that. I thought Nimitako was your friend."

Morgiana was holding Alibaba's hand waiting for him to get up.

"I admit I like money," said Tau. "I can't live without money. After I captured a dungeon I thought money would be endless, but it really wasn't. This is about money now...it's about how I can't let you two take anymore of people's lives."

Aladdin's eyes went wide...and he saw white rukh, fluttering around Tau.

'...The Rukh...!' he thought.

Aladdin realized something about Tau. His Rukh was white because he had a pure heart, a heart that wasn't evil and had no ill feelings towards people. Tau charged with his Metal Vessel. He swung his Metal Vessel creating a tsunami of sand followed by a giant dirt shark swimming towards them.

"Whoa...!" Aladdin whispered in awe.

"Alibaba!" Morgiana cried still sitting near him.

Morgiana slapped Alibaba across his face. There was no reaction from his slap. Tears were falling down Morgiana's eyes onto Alibaba's face. Aladdin walked over to see if his friend was alright. Nimitako was watching the fight because he wanted to see Tau win.

"...Alibaba...?" Aladdin asked in horror.

What happened to Alibaba Nimiitako knew the truth. It was a sad truth, but it was something they had to live with. Alibaba was dead. The blood from his wound dripped all over his Arabian clothes. If anyone lost that much blood, they would surely die. Alibaba was human and no different from the many men who bleed out.

Tau firmly grasped his Metal Vessel trying to end the battle with one swing. He charged at Sottitta and Sottitta charged with his green sword in hand. Their attacks smashed against each other. The attack created a whirlwind around Tau and Nimitako.

"No...THAT'S TOO MUCH ENERGY!" Chantelle shouted. "If they stay like that who knows how far they'll go back!"

The whirlwind didn't just affect Tau and Nimitako. Alibaba's blood was sucked back into his body as the hole healed.

Then, Alibaba gasped as he woke up.

"Guys..."

"ALIBABA!" Morgiana and Aladdin hugged Alibaba together. They were squeezing him too hard and it wasn't good. It felt like two knives pointed against his thighs.

"OW!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Aladdin cried as he and Morgiana let go.

The pain in Alibaba's body didn't stay very long. He got back up and looked for Tau and Nimitako. They were nowhere in sight. He saw Chantelle sitting on the ground sweating like she was afraid of something. Sottitta stood far away from her because he was pushed back by the whirlwind and nothing was moving so he didn't know where anything was.

"...Where's Nimitako?" Aladdin asked.

"...Where's that man who could bring life to sharks?" Morgiana asked.

"I don't know, but I think THEY know," said Alibaba.

The three of them walked towards Chantelle sitting on the ground and looking at her feet. She looked sad. When she stabbed Alibaba in the chest she wasn't sad or when she talked about killing everyone in a kingdom she wasn't sad. This time tears trickled down her eyes.

"Hey," Alibaba said. "Where's our friend?

Chantelle didn't speak. She didn't move or do anything. It was like she didn't want to live any longer. Alibaba shook her shoulder but to no avail could he get anything out of her.

"I know what happened to them," said Sottitta.

"What?" Aladdin asked, worriedly.

"Please tell us," said Morgiana. "We would do anything to help our friends."

"I'm surprised you can trust me after I almost killed Alibaba," Sottitta said. He took a deep breath and then continued with his speech. "I'm afraid you won't find them anywhere because they are in another time. In other words, they've banished from this time and you will never see them again."

The trio's jaws dropped at this.

"...You're lying," Alibaba said. "You're lying! It's a lie! ALL OF IT!"

"I'm afraid they're gone. Even if by some miracle they were to travel forward in time to this day they wouldn't wouldn't see you three. They would be with the three of you from the past. And since this happened years ago...why would you three have anything to do with adults like them?"

"You're not making sense," Morgiana said with a sneer.

"He's saying he and his wife have taken Nimitako somewhere where we either can't find them or their possibly dead," Alibaba explained.

"Is that true?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes. I don't know where they were taken. But if they haven't shown up now..."

Sottitta tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. He felt like a toad trying to cough out a ball of fly's. Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana gasped together when they saw Chantelle disappearing.

"What just happened?!" Alibaba questioned. "She's gone!"

Aladdin saw something fluttering over their heads. Enough white Rukh to cover the sky. They flew over Sottitta, now vanishing into the rukh sky. The Kingdom stayed intact and so did the trio. They were not vanishing. But small white rukh fell from the sky touching their heads.

Then, they all collapsed on the ground...their minds going blank.

XXX

Nimitako was woken by feeling a rush through his body. He opened his eyes and saw he was sliding down a wooden ramp. He was moving very fast like the wind was pushing him away from sharp knives.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" He cried before he landed in the dirt.

Nmitako's face was dirty. He stood up and wiped the dirt away from his face but the dirt was stuck to his face. His mouth felt like he was chewing on rocks. To make matters worse two guard in green armor carrying pointed star shaped spears arrived.

"Little boy, what are you doing in the dirt?" One of them asked.

Nimitako tried to speak, but instead, he coughed and spit up dirt and grass.

"Let's take him to the King. Maybe you can explain this to him," Said the second guard.

"Maybe we ought to give him a little water, first," The first guard suggested as he handed Nimitako his canteen. "Here, kid. Drink. Maybe this'll help."

Nimitako was so dehydrated and this sun was so hot on his skin that if they hadn't given him that canteen of what he would have died. Nimitako drank their water until every drop of it was down his throat.

"Save some for us, kid."

"I'm sorry...here you go."

The guards smiled at him, one of them putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So what's your name?" The first guard asked.

"You don't have to tell us, it just makes more sense for us to tell the peasants name when he greets the King and he passes judgment on you," Said the second guard.

"J-judgement?!" Nimitako repeated. "You mean he's gonna kill me?!"

"Whoa, calm down!" Cried one of the guards.

"What's going on over there...Nimitako, is that you?"

Nimitako and the guards turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Tau who found Nimitako.

"Tau!" Nimitako exclaimed.

"What do you stupid guards think you're doing? Give the boy some space!" Tau yelled.

"But we were taking him to our king," the first guard said.

"On what authority?"

"The captain of the guards," the first guard said.

"I want to speak to him."

"But I am the captain of the guards," the first guard said.

"...Oh," Tau muttered.

"Look, do you have any parents we can talk to, little boy?"

"No," Nimitako said.

"Were you born here?"

"No."

"Then we have no choice. You are an outsider and an orphan. We have to take you in or else we could lose our jobs or our heads."

"What are you talking about?" Tau asked.

"There was once this outsider who was let go by a guard when he thought no one was with them. But then the man he let go told the King he lets outsiders go and they...crushed his hands."

Both Nimitako and Tau gasped.

"Can you give us a moment." Tau and Nimitako backed away into a house and kneeled down to whisper to each other. "Okay, where the hell are we? This is Yang, but it's not like the Yang we've been in before. There wasn't a King there."

"I thought we were talking about what the guards were going to do to us," Nimitako whispered. "We can't let them take us to their King, but I don't want their hands to be crushed because of us."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?!" Tau asked.

"We could just let them take us in. What can the king do to us?"

"Or we can use your little necklace to make them forget we were here."

"How do you know that's how it works?!" Nimitako asked. "Besides, I can't use it like that! I gotta have Sinbad with me!"

"Fine. Just remember if it's my hands that get crushed I will order Aze zel to eat you."

"I just want you to know, Nimitako, if I do eat you I hope there will be no hard feelings." The djinn spoke up from his vessel

"Whatever..." Nimitako muttered.

"Are you two done talking?" The captain of the guards asked.

"No," Tau said. "Give us a few more minutes."

"You better make it quick."

"We have no other choice here," Tau said taking out his harpoon metal vessel and rubbing the crack. "We are going to have to ask Aze zel to eat them."

Nimitako banged Tau on the head with his right fist. Tau's face froze but then he was angry.

"Alright, if you are going to hit each other than off to the palace you go."

"Fine!" Tau shouted.

The captain of the guards grabbed Nimitako and the guard beside him grabbed Tau. Tau was so hotheaded he tried to get out of the guards arms while Nimitako was so cool-headed he walked calmly in front of the guard to the palace. Tau kept shouting the same thing on their way to the palace.

"This is all your fault!"

XXX

Later, they arrived at a large palace. The King of that palace was a young boy just like Tau. He had the cleanest brown hair, green eyes, red Arabian clothes with a big hat on his head and a chain with one ring in the front and one ring in the back around his neck.

"Isn't he a little young to be a King?" Asked Tau.

"The King is over eighteen years old," The captain of the guard said to Tau. "And when you're in his presence you have to bow."

"I bow to no King."

Nimitako groaned at this.

'This guy's gonna get us both killed!' He thought.

"Captain of the Guard," The King said to his loyal minion. The guard bowed for his king. "Were these men attacking Yang?"

"My, sire. They are foreign boys on our land. What do you want us to do with them?"

The King looked at them.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Nimitako," Nimitako said. "He's Tau."

"Tau and Nimitako...what brings you to Yang."

"We were brought back by..." Nimitako began but stopped as he was unsure of what to say.

"By...what?" The King asked.

Nimitako almost told him about being brought back in time, but he saw Sottitta standing next to the throne. He was Sottitta without those bandages wrapped around his eyes with five fingers in both hands still there. He was looking at Nimitako with no idea what he was saying because he wasn't the same Sottitta.

"By our parents," Tau answered for Nimitako. "Our parents have to face a war and thought we would be safer here."

"Is that so?" The King asked. "Who are you staying with? I know the names of every man who walks in this kingdom perhaps I can find them."

"Uh...uhh..." Tau muttered. "We're staying with..."

"Answer the King's question!" The captain of the guards yelled.

"It's okay," The King said. "I suggest you go back to your house and try not to cause any more trouble in my kingdom."

"Wait!" Tau cried before he looked at Sottitta.

"Can I help you?" Sottitta asked.

"You and me are going to have a little chat away from your King." Tau grabbed Sottitta's hand, but Sottitta turned around and grabbed Tau's arm. He squeezed Tau's arm where he gasped in pain.

"What it is you wish to say to me you can say right here."

"Ow, ow, ow!" cried Tau.

" That's not something you say to someone," Sottitta said nonchalantly. "You people have the most interesting ways of asking questions."

"Let go! You're breaking my arm!" Tau cried.

"Stop!" Nimitako cried. "Let him go, please!"

"Please let them go, Sottitta," The King said.

Today was Tau's lucky day. It wasn't every day that he would have his arm almost broken and be saved by a King. Sottitta let go of Tau and tried to fix his broken arm. It hurt like a bear squeezing its teeth down on his arm.

"You okay?" Nimitako asked.

"No, I'm not okay!" Tau shouted. "That old blind man almost broke my arm."

"Old? How old do you think I am? I'm also not blind."

"He's right, Tau," Nimitako said. "He looks completely different."

"Excuse me." Nimitako, Tau, and the King looked away from Sottitta and looked at the person who was speaking to them.

She was a young woman who Tau and Nimitako recognized as Chantelle. She had a bow in her hair, was wearing white Arabian clothes with a green sash around her waist. Her cheeks were red and so were Sottitta's. They couldn't even look at each other because it made their hearts feel too warm.


	23. Chapter 23

**I know I can't see it but how about a round of applause for InkWolf17. He edited this chapter even though he has a test tomorrow worth 20% of his/her final grade. What a guy/girl. I forget sometimes the genders of the authors here who are helping me. After this chapter I'm going to work on my own stories. Please read and review. I am 4fireking. **

XXX

Tau snickered at the sight.

"King Shoui." Tau wasn't laughing when he saw the man who walked through that castle door.

He was pale white and short. His back was hunched and his right eye was bigger than his left. The man wore black robes, had a white goatee with a gold ring in the middle of it, and had only a ring of white hair on his head.

Nimitako had a feeling he was connected to the deaths of the King and Queen.

"Sazio," The King said to the man who humbly bowed. "What brings you to my room? Whatever it is this lady was here first so she should speak."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Chantelle said with a bow.

'She seems so much more polite,' Nimitako thought.

Chantelle was carrying a basket containing something that was small, rotten, and purple. Nimitako knew it was some kind of fruit, but Tau wouldn't know unless he took a bite out of it.

"This is the only fruit our people have. We need fruit for the little ones. Will you please send a request to give us more fruit."

Nimitako looked at Chantelle, concerned.

"It's no problem. My kingdom has plenty of fruits you can have."

"Thank you, sire."

"But I wouldn't be able to do it before. This divided kingdom needs help just like yours. What would you give to help your kingdom?"

Chantelle froze at this.

"If I may make a suggestion, sire," Sottitta said. He walked towards Chantelle and put his hand on her back. "Why not let some of the girls work at our place. They can clean the rooms no one wants to sleep in so we can have more room to put things in. Maybe a girl who can pour your water into your chalice. If anyone, please pick this one. She shows much more grace and beauty than the other women in Yin."

Chantelle looks at Sottitta in surprise.

"I don't mean you any disrespect. I'm just suggesting one of you stay here with us. We are not as bad as your people believe us to be. We are just...different than your Queen's family. If you want someone else to stay here..."

"No, I will stay here and serve the king. I was the one who went behind my ladies back to ask for this and I must pay the consequences."

"Talk about falling in love, at first sight," Tau whispered to Nimitako.

Nimitako nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Sottitta, show the girl around the kingdom. The next person may state their desire."

"Right away," Sottitta said.

Sottitta held Chantelle's hand and walked through the door with her. The moment she left the creepy man stepped forward. He reached into his sleeves and pulled out a bracelet made of gold.

"My lord, my name is Jin Vizier. I come bearing gifts." Jin reached into his sleeve and pulled a bone made of gold out.

"Lucky," Tau grumbled.

"A bone made of gold?" Asked Nimitako.

"What kind of trinkets are you using that look like gold?" The King asked.

"These are no trinkets, sire. This is real gold. And it can all be yours if you give me something in return. Nothing that involves money or paying me. I just want to help this kingdom flourish."

"I see," Said the King. "What is it?"

"I want to be your servant. I want to stay in this kingdom and serve you. I can make sure your boats are shiny, your hair is groomed, I can even pick out the best food for you."

"Why would you do that for me?" The king expected an answer more than just 'because I want to'.

"My father once served your grandfather. Your father kicked us out of this house when your grandfather died, but I hope you will let me sweep away the dust and clean the throne for you."

"They're not really going to let this sycophant into his throne, are they?" Tau asked Nimitako, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows?" he asked.

"He seems like a waste of my skin just like my father said the books I read were a waste of writing."

Tau tried not to laugh at that.

"Waste of skin am I?"

Tau's joke didn't feel that funny anymore when the man heard him. He walked up to Tau and stared at him in the eyes. It was really hard for his chin to be raised up and look at Tau's eyes because he was half Tau's height.

"Tell me, what good are you?" Jin asked.

Tau tried to be serious...but how could he when the guy standing in front of him was half his size?

"Tau is excellent at sailing ships and he is so good at swordsmanship he can use two swords," Nimitako explained to Jin.

"Is that right?" Jin asked.

"We have no need for sailors in our kingdom," Said the king. "I do wish to see his skills with a sword though. Let him spar against one of my men. Captain of the guards...you battle this man in one sword combat."

"Hang on!" Tau shouted. "I never agreed to fight anyone. Besides, I only fight with two swords."

"That's no problem," The King said. "Bring this man another sword!"

Two young servants in red clothes appeared carrying red pillows with swords on top. One squire carried a pillow with a sword longer than Tau and another one carried two swords. The one with the two swords kneeled to Tau offering the swords to him. Tau picked them up and twirled them in his hands. They were light; good. The servant brought the heavy sword to the captain of the guards. A sword of that size looked like it should be given to Hinahoho, but he lift it up with relevant ease.

"Are you sure you should be using something that big? Wouldn't it be hard to swing with?" Tau asked.

"I've been lifting big swords since I was your brother's age."

"That little squirt isn't my brother."

"In my king's throne room I cannot commit any crimes against your body, but if you are not the swordsman you claim to be I will turn you into the most useless men in Yang, a man with no arms."

Tau gulped at this.

The battle started with Tau almost yielding to the captain of the guards. But when he saw that little face on Nimitako he decided to just fight the guard captain. Tau's teacher said the way to win a fight is doing the unexpected. Tau knew the captain of the guards expected him to run forward to fight or try to confuse him by running all over the place, so he tried something new.

Tau ran to the exit. Everyone laughed except Nimitako and the King thinking Tau was a coward who would flee from a fight, but he stepped back in the same pace he started running. He ran back and forth trying to psyche the guard captain out. After the fifth try, he hit his leg with his sword and flew towards the guard captain, preparing to strike him with his strong arms.

"What the-?!" The captain questioned in shock.

Tau's attack was unexpected, but it was avoidable. All the captain of the guards had to do was move his sword in Tau's direction and he fell backward hitting his sword against the captain's monstrous sword. Tau crashed on the ground.

"Get up, Tau," Nimitako urged him.

"A weakling like you should just stay down!" Jin said trying to discourage Tau.

Tau had growled before he stood back up.

Tau did a more obvious move. He ran at the captain of the guards at full speed. The captain of the guards put one hand one the bottom of his handle and one hand under the blade. He waited until Tau was close to him and then he thrust the blade towards him. Nimitako closed his eyes fearing the guard's attack impaled Tau like Chantelle's blade impaled Alibaba.

Nimitako opened his eyes, Tau was standing against the wall on the right side.

"How did you do that?" The captain asked. " You disappeared from my sight."

"It's really a funny way I did it," Tau said. "Nimitako...why don't you explain it to them."

"Sure," Nimitako said.

"It better be a long story," Jin smiled rubbing his hands together, choking back his laughter. " I love long stories."

"Tau had a master who carried twenty-seven swords. He tried to teach Tau how to dodge his opponents attacks so he made him carry the same number of swords in a bag through a land filled with giant worms and giant man-eating bats. Eventually, that training made Tau strong and fast on his feet."

'That story is terrible. But I can't tell them I used Aze zel at the last minute to move the ground up and slide me away from the captain of the guards.'

A pause.

"Captain, I think the challenger is tired after doing that amazing dodge technique. Why don't you give him some time to warm up his next attack and then carry on." The captain of the guard couldn't say no because it was an order from the king.

"Yes, King Shoui."


	24. Chapter 24

**The same people helped me write this chapter. They know I'm thankful to them. I don't know about you viewers but I'm not really excited about any of the movies coming out soon. They fool you by making the movies in the same franchise as the classic movies and then you go to watch it and find out it is not a good movie. Please read and review. **

XXX

"We can't kill our King and Queen," Chantelle said. "They are the ones who have taken care of us."

"You have a lot of loyalty to them even though they have taken you into this position with their bad leadership. Don't you want to change this village?"

"Good or bad assassination is not something we can just do," Sottitta said.

_'Really? You were laughing about it when you told me what happened,'_ Tau thought.

"We can't turn our backs on the people who helped us," Sottitta said.

"I can promise you when it's done there will be more gold than you can..."

"I don't want your gold!" Chantelle shouted.

"Neither do I," Sottitta said. "I will serve my king. If it wasn't for him, I would have a chain around my neck and sitting in a dark room."

"That's right!" Chantelle agreed.

"This isn't over. My offer still stands. Kill your rulers and I will give you anything you ask for. We can even talk in the Waters of Monique."

"But our island doesn't have that kind of water," Chantelle said.

"We will go to it when you climb aboard my ship. I will take you to it."

Sottitta and Chantelle only glared.

"Come on. You can bring as many people to the Waters of Monique but in the end I will convince you to kill your rulers."

"How about taking me along with you." The man quickly turned and saw Tau standing at the door. He looked mad. "I want to go on this trip. You said they could bring as many people so why not me?"

"You!" Sottitta exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you are considered an outsider," said the old man.

"Not anymore," Tau said. "I passed the king's swordsman challenge. That means I can be part of his army. Are you going to let me go or not. Also, I'm bringing Nimitako with me. Don't even think I'm not taking a boy on this trip."

The old man growled. This complicated his plan. He had to be alone with Sottitta and Chantelle for his plan to work. There was one way his plan could work. Tau may be an outsider, but he couldn't go anywhere without the King or Queen.

"Okay. You can go if the king comes along with you."

XXX

Tau was looking for Nimitako first to bring him along on his adventure. Where he found Nimitako wasn't in the throne room or outside, but he was in the brothel room rubbing his face against women's boobs. They seemed to like him and Nimitako liked them. If he were a little older, all those girls would have his children.

Tau wasn't safe walking into that room. That same giant girl was there and if she saw him, his back would break again.

"He's so cute!" Said one of the girls, hugging Nimitako.

"Aw, I'm not that cute," Nimitako said with a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing in there?!" Tau shouted. Nimitako was so into having girls pay attention to him he wasn't paying any attention to Tau. "I need your help-"

"Well, hello again!"

Tau gasped before he turned and saw the big muscular girl from before, much to his dread.

She was about to walk up to him and crush him with her strength, but another woman stepped in her way. She was young, beautiful and had oil dark skin with green eyes. She was wearing the same revealing clothes like the other girls. Hers was red. She reminded Tau of that girl who led the people in Yin, but she looked older than her.

"You are a very lonely boy to come back to us so soon," She said. She walked around Tau breathing in his neck and rubbing her fingers over his arms. This aroused Tau to he point he wanted to do things that weren't allowed in this brothel. " Would you like to spend time with me?"

"Ooooohh, yeah..." Tau grinned.

The woman grabbed Tau's hand and pulled him to the back of the room behind the brothel. Tau was expecting her to do something for him like what those girls were doing for Nimitako. Tau looked at her...she was worried. She grabbed Tau's hands and squeezed them so hard her nails were digging deep into his arms.

" You have to help us!"

"W-w-wait, what!?" Tau questioned.

Tau heard crying like a baby wanting milk. The woman ran away through a door in the back of the brothel. Tau followed her until he came to a room with a little baby in a basket. The woman held the baby up and pat its back. There was a little girl standing next to the baby. She had the same features and same tattoo as that leader.

"You have a family?" Tau asked. "Where is the father?"

She looked at Tau and turned away from him. "He had to go away," she said.

"...I see," Tau said, understanding as he went over to her. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," the woman said, smiling.

"Mommy needs your help," The little girl said to him. "We are living as slaves to the King because the girls on our side are starving. Help us."

Tau had gasped silently before he looked at her mother.

"Is this true?" he asked.

The mother cried from her right eye. She wiped the tears away. It was hard for her to explain about the hard times she was going through, but she had to do it for her daughters.

"It is," she said. "Ever since our kingdom was split in half we've all been going through some hard times."

Tau was silent.

"I'm sorry that you've gone through hard times," Tau said. "I know it's not easy to be separated from your home, but I don't want to get involved with this. I already got in troubles with kings, princes, princesses, and even queens. Nothing I can say can change their minds...unless you want me to kill them."

"No!" She yelled holding her arm out. "Killing them won't solve anything."

Nearby, Nimitako happened to be listening.

"If I can't kill him can I at least tell you we are heading to an island on a boat tomorrow. The King and the Queen are heading there."

"...Fine."

"I think I have an idea of who is behind this. There's this really scary old guy who keeps talking to this male servant and this female servant. I think he's trying to make them kill their King and Queen."

"Do you have a plan for stopping him?" She asked.

"I'm still thinking about it. Maybe if he dies, then the King and Queen will change their ways and let everyone live together again."

"How does killing an old man change the King and Queen's laws?"

"I don't know...yet."

"Is this really going to help mommy?" The daughter asked. "Are you some kind of hero? Did you come here to save us? Mommy says we don't have to live like this forever and one day a brave man like my father would come save us." When she mentioned, her father Tau couldn't help but feel her mother was looking at him.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not a hero," Tau said. "I'm a pirate. I don't protect people, I steal things."

The woman and her daughter gasped.

"What? It's not like I was trying to hide it. I have golden rings in my ears, I have a brooch around my neck, carry two swords, and have a tattoo of a shark on a flag. I was a pirate in my home, in Sindria, and I'm a pirate here."

Nimitako quietly groaned at this.

"You moron...!" He whispered.

"If you're a pirate than where is your crew?" The mother asked.

"I-I don't really have a crew. It's just me...alone in my ship..."

"Where's your boat?" The daughter asked.

"I really don't know. I thought she was burned down, but that might not be the case anymore. Ol' Swan is gone."

"...Do you go on lots of adventures, mister?" Asked the daughter.

"Well I do, but you're a little young to hear about them. One of them is about me in a brothel with this very attractive brunette. I just found treasure in the bottom of an ocean held by a dead captain. We could only be together for one day for my entire treasure. She did things for me. Things that involve things you don't know boys and girls have and her telling me a bunch of lies. After that, I had a fight with two men who wanted to cut my throat. They lived and I escaped."

"I'm twelve years old. I know everything you were talking about."


	25. Chapter 25

**Same co-author and beta reader for this chapter. I hope I didn't forget to change anything when I posted this chapter. ****I enjoy the music I'm listening to when I wrote this author's note...the problem is I don't know the sound and none of you know the sound because you can't hear what I'm hearing. That is freaky. **

XXX

"Wait, what? Seriously?!"

"Can you do anything special?" The mother asked. "Anything none of the other people in this kingdom can do?"

"Well, I have this?" Tau took out the harpoon from his pockets. He showed it to them. "In here is my Djinn Aze Zel. He allows me to control the movement of earth and ground."

"Wow!" the daughter exclaimed.

"Yeah. I can show it to you too. Aze Zel, get out here."

Aze Zel soon appeared out of the harpoon.

"Hello. My name is Aze Zel. I am the Djinn of the 54th Dungeon. It is very nice to meet all of you."

"My name is Uzuisle, and this is my daughter Anaiji," said the mother. "And the sleeping baby is my other daughter Riomi."

Riomi cooed softly.

"I'm a big sister," Anaiji smiled. "Mommy says I will protect Riomi. She also says Riomi will look up to me as a leader."

There was a knock on the door. Nimitako walked into the room. Tau was surprised to see him here. " Sorry for coming in but I couldn't just stand and listen to you any longer."

"What is it, you little perv?" Tau asked.

"I was thinking what if we stopped the King and Queen from going on that boat."

A pause. Nimitako needed more time to explain his idea.

"This old man is planning on doing something bad to the King and Queen on that boat trip. I passed him on the way here and it felt like his hand was trying to pull my stomach out."

"So you noticed, too, huh?" Tau asked.

"Yes. I also know another thing. When I walked by him, I had the feeling someone was watching me. It was really scary. It was like they were a ghost looming over me and preparing to kill me."

"Something has to be done."

Tau and Nimitako left the room with Uzuisle, Anaiji, and Riomi. They were going to find the man who was trying to send the King and Queen away. Their advantage was he was old and too decrepit to fight. Tau didn't see him with any Metal Vessels. How hard could it be to fight him, Tau thought walking with Nimitako. Soon, they found him.

It was to their word that he wasn't alone. He was in a room with the king and queen and their two servants Chantelle and Sottitta. The queen was a young girl in her twenties. She was wearing brown robes. Her hair was yellow with two bangs covering her eyes and two hair strands that looked like cat ears. She was frail looking. It was bad timing they showed up when he was with the rulers. No doubt he was telling them about the trip on their boat.

"Crap!" Tau whispered. "Now what?!"

"We have no other choice," Nimitako said. "We can't just tell them he's trying to kill them. He could kill them right now. We need to get on that boat and stop him before they reach the island."

Tau nodded his head at this.

Tau walked up to the Queen. If he was going to go on this boat ride, he needed to be sure she understood that. The Queen didn't see Tau with those bangs in her eyes. When Tau talked, she jumped. "My name is Tau. I've been instructed to come on this boat trip with you. Is that alright?"

The Queen shivered and whimpered a bit, but then nodded her head.

"My name is Nita. Y-You can come on the boat if you want." The Queen was speaking quietly like a kid afraid of monsters going to eat her. She was making Tau nervous.

"It's okay," Tau said nervously. " I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sorry about my wife," The King said, kindly petting her hair, which made her calm down a bit. "Poor thing's a little skittish, you see."

The Queen went over to the King, causing him to wrap an around her shoulder. This prompted her to smile a bit, like she felt safer, now.

"Wait, she's your wife?" Tau asked. " I thought you and her were at war with each other."

"No."

"Then why did you make a wall that separates you and her?"

"You must be talking about the other queen. Her name is Queen Nea. She and her husband will be arriving soon so we can go on the boat trip."

Oh, boy," said Tau.

"You are really going to love this island," the man with the goatee and the Black Rukh said. "It's the perfect way for you and the Queen of Yin to get along."

'Like we really believe that,' Nimitako thought glaring at the man with the goatee.

The doors opened...

Someone walked into the throne room. He was young with a body most women would drool over. His hair was long black with a metal brooch making a big ponytail in the back. He had Black Rukh around him just like the man with the black goatee.

"Hello your majesties," The little boy said. " My name is Judar."

As Tau and Nimitako looked at him...they s"Poor lad," The King said, although Judar just looked at him coldly.

'Something tells me him and Judar are not that different,' Nimitako thought looking at Judar.  
aw Black Rukh fluttering around him.

"Judar, how nice of you to make it." The man with the black goatee walked up to Judar and touched the little boy's shoulders. "Judar is not my son. His parents are dead and I'm taking care of him."


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter was suppose to be longer but the amount of mistakes I made in it changed that. I just hope it's enjoyable to some of you readers. **

XXX

"Poor lad," the king said, although Judar just looked at him coldly.

' _Something tells me him and Judar are not that different_,' Nimitako thought looking at Judar.

The doors to the throne were still open when two more people walked through the door. They were a man and a woman. There was the queen who was dressed all in green and her husband the king who was dressed all in blue. The queen inside the room before they appeared greeted them even though it looked like she didn't want to.

" Hello King Shicn," the queen said coldly.

_'That must be them,_' Tau thought.

" We are so happy to be here in your palace," the king said. " And just so you know even though I'm the king it's my wife who gives the orders. But it's me who wants to say I'm happy we get to go on this trip."

" Yeah..."

Sottitta was standing behind the King. He was staring at the back of the Queen. Behind her was Chantelle. She looked scared but mostly shy looking at Sottitta.

" Chantelle!" Chantelle jumped when the queen said her name. Did she know she was staring at him? " Get my things and carry them to the boat."

Spoken like a true spoiled person of royalty. Chantelle nodded her head before leaving.

" I think I should get started on carrying your things to the boat too, sire," said Sottitta.

" There's no need for that," the king said with unwavering kindness. " I can carry it myself."

" It's really no trouble my king."

"I said I can handle it."

Poor Sottitta had to wait in the throne room while the king went to put his bags on the boat. It looked like Sottitta was going to wait there for him to return until he heard a banging sound. He saw the queen trying to get through a door. That banging noise was her walking into it because she thought it was open. It was her big bangs that caused this. Sottitta was going to help her, but Tau got there first and opened the door for her.

" Anything for a pretty lady," he said.

The girl just quivered before she nodded her head.

" Thank you," she said before walking through that door. She walked out carrying a turban floating in the air and all kind of things on that turban. Nimitako hasn't seen a turban like that except for Aladdin's flying turban.

'..._I wonder how Aladdin's doing,_' he thought. _'I hope he's okay_.'

The queens and the kings walked through that door. Sottitta followed his majesty walking through that door. The ones who stayed behind were Nimitako, Tau, Judar, and the man with the goatee. Nimitako had his rope darts. He was planning on killing the man with the goatee while it was only the four of them. Suddenly, Judar walked in front of him and smiled at him.

"Gah!" he cried. "What the hell, kid?! What do you want?!"

Judar' smile was followed by Judar holding his hand out to Nimitako. " Friends?" Nimitako was hesitant. He didn't know what Judar was trying to pull. Nimitako finally shook Judar's hand, and a weird smile was seen on Judar's face. " I like you. I want great things to happen to you."

"Uh...okay," Nimitako muttered.

Judar was weird. Anyone who walks up to someone and declares your their friend and they like you was weird in Nimitako's book. Nimitako tried to get away to fight the man with the black goatee, but Judar walked with his hand over his neck out the door. He said another weird thing on the way out.

" I hear where we are going has a dungeon. If you can clear it then you'll be my King Vessel."

" What's a King Vessel?" Nimitako asked.

" You'll see after you clear the dungeon."

Tau and the man with the black goatee were now alone. It was the perfect time for Tau to kill him.

Tau quietly pulled out a knife and snuck up on him.

' This guy was a fool to not go with the king and queens to the boat." Tau thought preparing to cut his neck open with his knife.

Tau snuck up to the man and raised his knife. When Tau raised his knife the man with the goatee disappeared.

"Huh?!" Tau questioned. "Where'd he-"

Something grabbed Tau and lifted him off the ground. Tau was squirming to get out but the thing holding him was too big. Tau saw the face of the giant holding him while he was squirming. He was a giant created by solidified black mud with hundreds of sharp teeth in his mouth and had very large hands. On his back was the man with the goatee.

" How do you like my pet?" The man said. This creature was nothing but mud. Nothing but strong mud squeezing his back. " You were trying to kill me. I knew you would...I laughed when I heard it. A pirate who is alone on a ship that doesn't exist...it just makes me want to laugh out loud."

Tau sneered at him.

The man laughed at Tau's sneer. The next thing he did was take out a black book and read from it. " Stomf." After reading that book he pointed at Tau. " Throw him."

"Huh?" Tau muttered.

The creature obeyed. It threw Tau towards the wall. At the speed Tau was thrown his face would be smashed against the wall. It was a good thing for him Aze Zel acted for him creating a hand of sand against the wall that caught him and put him down safely.

"Thanks," Tau said.

Tau unsheathed his two swords. He twirled them around and charged at the clay monster. The man in the goatee read the same page of the book. That page was controlling the monster to do whatever he wanted. When he was finished he gave the monster a command.

" Kill him."

The monster lunged at Tau, preparing to rip his head off.

Tau raised his swords and swiped them at the creature. When he slashed the creature's hands small speckles of dirt fell off. The creature attacked turning around and swinging his left hand at Tau. Tau used his two swords to jab into the creature's hand. The pain was excruciating to the creature as it roared in pain.

"How do you like that?" Tau smirked.

Tau didn't know that a big smile was appearing on the black goatee mans' face. Suddenly, the hand in the creature's arm started to move over his sword. Tau tried to pull his swords out but they were stuck inside the creatures arms. The sand was starting to make its way towards Tau's hands.

"What the hell?!" Tau questioned shock as he dropped his swords.

The creature stuck to Tau's swords but attacked with his right claw. Tau somersaulted before the claw could slice his stomach open. After dodging the attack the sand started moving towards Tau. He backed away from the sand before it could swallow him.

"What the hell is with this sand?!" he asked.

" Master, I hate to ruin the moment where you fight back but remember what you and I can do to ground," Aze Zel said.

" Right..." Tau said smacking his hand against his face. He took out his Metal Vessel and jabbed it into the sand.

The sand turned around and hit the creature in his face. The creature's head exploded then turned into a pile of sand.

"What?!" the man questioned.

Tau saw his swords in the sand. He used his Metal Vessel to move the sand to him and pick up his swords. It took a moment to swing his swords. The man with the goatee opened his book and started reading from his book. " Thromf!"

The room started to get cold. Tau was breathing blue smoke out of his mouth. In front of the man with the black goatee a giant piece of ice started to grow. That piece of ice shattered and a monster appeared. A monster made of solid blue ice with ice horns on the side of its head like a Viking. It smashed its fist into the ground, freezing the spot.

"Ah, crap!" Tau cursed as he tried to get away.

The goatee man read another passage in his book. " Stiilza!"

Suddenly, Tau heard an uncomfortable sound like a hook ripping his brain open. That sound distracted him long enough for the ice creature to get up behind him and hit him into the wall. He used Aze Zel's powers to create a tsunami of dirt keeping him away from the wall, but the same horrible sound distracted him long enough for him to fall face first into the ground.

"Oof!" Tau cried.

Tau no longer felt like his ears were ringing. What he heard instead was the gentle flap of wings. Something was looming over him making that sound and the man with the goatee was laughing about it.

He looked up and gasped.

There was a ghost flying over his head! The ghost was an old man with hooks for hands and a giant braided beard. He looked like a pirate just like Tau. His body was see through.

"...Oh...dear...Solomon...!" Tau whispered in horror.

The creature of ice raised its foot. It was going to stomp on Tau's head. Tau rolled out of the way as its foot smashed the ground asunder. Tau unsheathed his swords and slashed them into the creature's foot. The swords glanced off his solid feet.

The pirate ghost rubbed his two hooks together. The sound made Tau's ears feel like they were going to bleed. The creature kicked Tau to the wall where he was pinned to because the creature created a sound wave that stuck him to it. The ice creature charged to punch Tau. Tau stuck his swords in the creatures chest. The swords didn't stop the creature, but Tau used his swords to move away from him.

"Dammit, I can't concentrate!" Tau shouted.

If the ghost had made another one of those screeching sounds Tau would have been crushed under the ice creatures foot. He ran under the creatures legs and striked his sword into its knee. The attack did nothing.

"Damn!" Tau cursed.

The creature turned and growled at him before it attempted to bite him.

" Yes..." The man with the goatee smiled.

His creature had Tau backing away trying to not get eaten. One snap of his fingers and his head would be ripped off. He could make it happen right now. He could command his ghost to make the sounds and he would be the creatures meal.

He opened his book to make the command when he felt a knife touch his neck.

"Let him go...NOW."

The man didn't feel the knife anymore. He felt rope squeezing his hand. Nimitako had him trapped in his rope darts.

" If you so much as read from that book I will make sure its covered in your blood."

"You're a rather fierce boy," he said.

He clapped his hands together. The ghost dispersed and the ice creature turned crumbled before it ate Tau. Tau was safe. Nimitako let his guard down. The man with the goatee grabbed Nimitako and threw him to the ground. Tau caught him.

" I know what you two are," he said. " Your people who managed to travel back in time trying to stop me from hurting the present. Why else would you come after me?"

" Maybe we just don't like you," Tau replied.

"And maybe you're a creep, too," Nimitako added. "I also know you're lying about Judar. What the hell is his deal?!"

" I'm not lying. Judar lost his parents and I have been taking care of him...for a purpose."

" What purpose?" Nimitako asked.

" To create Dungeons and create an army of loyal followers. He is an important part of Al-Thamen's plan."

Nimitako's eyes went wide...because one time, he heard Sinbad and Ja'far talking about Al-Thamen.

" Ja'far told me Al-Thamen was an organization of bad people who wanted to spread darkness and chaos over the world."

He then glared at the man.

"So you're one of them?!" he asked.

" Kid, I'm one of the oldest members and I don't even take it seriously." Nimitako and Tau growled at him but he just smiled at them. " Think about it. What's the fun in darkness. It's chaos that turns everyone around to fight each other...and I just LOVE it."

"BASTARD!" Nimitako shouted.

" I'm not a bastard if I have family," he smirked. " Judar is my family. He's like a son to me and that is why he belongs in Al-Thamen."

" You mean he's not in Al-Thamen?" Tau asked.

"...What did you to do his real parents?" asked Nimitako.

"Oh, not much...just killed them when he was only a newborn," said the man.

" You killed a little boys parents?!" Tau took out his swords to slice the man apart, but he opened his book.

" Ccpoant!." He floated in the air above them. He made it look like the book gave him the power to float, but Nimitako could see it was some kind of ghost or spirit holding him. " Yes, I killed his parents. Judar was a Magi. Magi don't get parents or people to trust...they get power."

"How could you?!" Nimitako questioned.

" Do you know what it is like to have a Magi? It's like walking into a new world where you have power and everyone will do what you say. Clearing two dungeons couldn't even measure up to the power they have, not even this book is worth the value of a Magi. I would kill you two for telling you, but..."

"But?" asked Tau.

" I have to leave now, so I'm going to make someone else kill you." He turned his book to the page with the strongest spell. He pointed to the page and said " Iddmp!."

After saying that spell he fell to the ground. He was extraordinary that he landed on his feet and ran to the door. Nimitako and Tau tried to follow him, but something came out of the ground. Something with its brain fully exposed and had the face of a hideous bear. It's teeth were sticking out its mouth with its gums exposed. The creature didn't have bear paws but had alligator looking claws and its legs were shadows sticking to the ground. The man with the goatee pointed to Nimitako and Tau.

" Kill them."

"Oh, crap," Tau cursed.

The man ran out and closed the door leaving Nimitako and Tau locked in with the creature of nightmares. It charged at them and swung its claws at Tau. Tau stabbed his right sword through his claw. Tau's sword was trapped in the creature's arm just like that creature made of dirt and sand.

"Hey kid!" cried Tau. "I need some help here!"

Nimitako leapt into action. Before the creature could swipe his claw into Tau's face, he wrapped his rope darts around his arms then jabbed his knife through its neck. Tau did the same thing. The creature looked finished, but it had more surprises for them. Something inside its neck lifted Nimitako and Tau in the air, and then it threw them both into the wall.

"...Ow...!" Tau grunted in pain.

The creature still had Tau's sword lodged in its arm. It pulled the sword out and then smashed its fist into the ground. The earth from the ground covered the creature's hand and then shattered to show a spectacular recovery. As for Tau's sword, it threw the sword away from Tau to the other end of the wall.

Luckily, Tau still had his Metal Vessel.

Tau took his harpoon out and twirled it around. It became a longer harpoon made of solid dirt. Tau got close to the creature and jumped bringing his harpoon down on his stomach.

' _That's not going to work._'

Something was talking to Tau in his head. The creature punched Tau while he was distracted and he spittle blood from his mouth.

"Tau!" Nimitako cried.

Tau was let go of the creature. It could have killed him...it could have ate him. But the creature was just playing with them first. It brought its foot down on Tau and crushed his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Tau screamed in pain.

The creature kept pushing its foot against Tau's back. Suddenly, Tau stabbed his harpoon in the ground. The ground rose below the creatures feet and pushed it into the air. Nimitako ran to Tau and pulled him to safety.

"Kid...I...I can't feel my legs...!" Tau groaned.

" Master, I think you should let Nimitako take the fight from here," Aze Zel said sticking his head out of the hole in his Metal Vessel. " And if you used me instead of using those swords you wouldn't be in this much pain."

"Now you tell me," Tau growled.

" Nimitako, this creature can only be killed if you stab it through the heart."

" How do you know that, Aze Zel?" Nimitako asked.

" Because the book that evil man used brings creatures back with the same weakness, stabbing them through the heart."

" How do you know about the book?"

" I was once summoned by that book. It's a book that brings dead creatures and people and beings like us to him to do what he says."

" I have been a member of Solomon's old household before I turned into a Djinn. I know what books like those do."

"I see," Nimitako said. "Wait, who's-"

"Focus!" Tau shouted.

The ground shook when the creature crashed to the ground. It struggled to get up because it's bones were broken. Aze Zel knew no injury would hurt this creature for long. The only way to beat it was to stab it through the heart.

Then, Nimitako began to swing his rope knife around, preparing to finish the monster off.

' _Wait!'_ Nimitako stopped swinging his rope darts. Something was trying to talk to him, and it looked like it was the creature. The part of its brain showing was shaking. ' _What are you trying to do to me? Kill me?'_

"W...why not?!" Nimitako asked. "You're trying to kill us!"

'_ I am only trying to kill you because that's how I can return to my home. That evil man has taken away the ability of most natives to speak, but I speak with my mind. And it doesn't happen without consequences. It's used by something you humans call magoi.'_

Nimitako gasped quietly.

' _This ability doesn't allow me to read your mind, but I can see your a good kid. Killing you will be the hardest thing I have to do, but if I don't do it than I will die.'_

" Don't listen to him!" Tau shouted. " He's only trying to trick you so you'll kill yourself."

Nimitako looked back and forth between the monster and Tau. He didn't know who to believe.

'_ If you let me live...I will make sure all my people know what a selfless boy you were letting yourself die so I could live. I'm a king where I came from. You will have statues and my people will teach their kids to be more like you.'_

" You have so much to live for, kid. You can go on adventures, find treasure, get married and have children. You can't do that if you die."

"I...I...!" Nimitako muttered.

"DON'T YOU WANNA SEE YOUR FRIENDS, AGAIN?!" Tau roared, and Nimitako gasped upon remembering Aladdin and the others.

Nimitako yelled like a fierce beast swinging his rope dart around. The creature tried to fight back against him. When it lunged towards Nimitako his knife in his rope dart slashed through his heart. The creatures chest cracked.

Then...it shattered into pieces.

Nimitako had a scared look on his face. What has he done. He killed a creature and to his dismay he didn't even tell it he was sorry. He looked at the chiseled remains of the creature, sobbing. Aze Zel was the one with a knowing look on his face while Tau was raising his hands in the air and cheering.

"You did it, kid!" Tau shouted.

Nimitako didn't say anything. He quietly walked to the door and pushed it open. He was going to walk out, but he heard Aze Zel say something that made too much sense to him.

" Nimitako, they are already gone. By the time you get down the king's and queens will be on their way to that island."

" Yeah...with a man who wants to kill them. Can't we do anything to stop this from happening?"

A pause.

" I have an idea!" Tau shouted. What if the king and queen have more of those turbans that can fly. We can fly to the island faster than their boat and stop them."

Nimitako looked at Tau in surprise.

" Don't tell me you didn't see the queen pack her stuff with the flying turban?"

"...Maybe."

" What do you think, Aze Zel?" Aze Zel didn't give Tau an answer. Tau banged on his Metal Vessel.

" I was thinking!" Aze Zel shouted. " You know Magic Turban's can only have one rider. Someone who has made friends with them."

" Are you saying these flying turbans are alive?" Nimitako asked.

"Maybe," Aze Zel said.

" Alive or not we really don't have a choice," Tau said. " If we had wind magic or a wind Djinn we may be able to get to the island, but we don't so we have to use the turbans."

"But Tau, you can't even move," said Nimitako.

" Your right. You go find the Magic turban. I'll stay here and wait for it to come and then I'll use Aze Zel to lift me on the turban."

" Are you sure you don't want to go look for the turban with Nimitako, master?" Aze Zel asked. " You can always use my powers to do it."

" Nah, I'm comfortable right here."

"If you say so."

Nimitako rushed to every closet he could find. After the third closet he found turbans wrapped around. Nimitako didn't know which one could work for him and Tau so one at a time he picked them up and carried them to Tau.

"I can't tell which one can fly, so I grabbed them all," Nimitako said.

" Good boy," Tau smiled. " Now how do we make these things fly?"

" I have no idea," Nimitako said. " Aladdin normally takes his off his head and it becomes a flying turban. Maybe if I stand on them and tell them to fly up they'll fly for me."

"Try it and see."

Nimitako rolled the first turban. It was the same color as sandy blond hair. He stepped on the turban. " Up," he said. Nimitako raised his arms to raise the turban in the air.

" I'm afraid it's not working," Aze Zel told him. " Try another one."

"O-okay, here's one," he said as he tried another. This one was blue, like Aladdin's hair.

Nimitako stepped on that turban. " Up."

Nimitako waited for the turban to fly. He waited but nothing happen.

"This might take a while."

XXX

Outside the man with the goatee was stepping on his boat. They weren't looking at each other and they weren't talking. They didn't like each other and their servants were too shy to talk. The only one who looked happy was Judar.

Judar happily ran to him and jumped. He caught the young happy Magi. Judar had no idea he was using him. He was just so happy he was taking care of him. He put Judar down and joined the submissive servants.

Judar smiled as he watched him.


	27. Chapter 27

**I would like to thank AnimeMangaOtaku535 for editing the stuff I wrote for this chapter. I'm sorry it took me two weeks to publish this but I had quite a lot of things to do. **

XXX

"We can't do that to our masters," Sottitta said.

"It's just wrong." Chantelle said

" I thought you would say that." Judar waved his hand to him as he ran past him. He raised his hand and then pulled out his book. " Which is why I have someone to speak to you. The king of Yang and The queen of Yin!"

The world turned white for a brief second. The world was turning silent. He pulled out two spoons and banged them together. No sound was made. Suddenly, a pair of ghost appeared. Sottitta and Chantelle froze to see them...

" My king!" said Sottitta

" My queen!" said Chantelle

The man with the goatee smirked at this.

"Sottitta," the king said.

"Chantelle," the queen said.

"You were always loyal servants to us." The ghosts said in unison. " That's why we want you to do something for us. Kill our children."

" W-What?" Sottitta said.

" Why would you say that!?" Chantelle shouted with tears dripping from her eyes.

"Because they will destroy this country!" the ghost said in unison.

"I love my son," the king said,"but I made him the bad ruler that he is today". He is stubborn. There is no hope to convince him. The only way is to stop him is by killing him...then we can be together in the afterlife."

Sottitta and Chantelle looked at each other worriedly.

" You two deserve to be happy...everyone we put in this situation should be happy," the king said. Chantelle was confused. The queen she knew was rude and talked with a big mouth. The queen she knew would never admit her mistakes, but her voice was so real. " Our children can't get out of it, but you can make them get out of it."

"What about their spouses?" Sottitta asked. " Their good people. Killing their spouses would cause a war."

" It's a necessary sacrifice to stop this terrible ruling," the king said.

"You heard them," said the man in the goatee.

There was a flash of light in the horizon and the ghost of the king and queen evaporated. Sottitta and Chantelle didn't know what to do. The father and mother's of their rulers wanted their own children to die. It didn't make any sense and it was causing Sottitta to cry from the stress.

" We have to do it," Chantelle said.

"What?!" Sottitta questioned. "Are you crazy, woman?!"

" They want us to do it because they favor us. We were their favorite servants and they gave us food and water. They don't even have to die. We can leave them on that island so they can never come back and say they were eaten by something in the forest."

" No you can't," the goatee man said. " They have to die; if they live there's always a chance they can come back and hang you for betrayal. Or worse they can sell you off as slaves again. Do you want to be slaves?" He rubbed his fingers against the girls cheeks. She shivered. " They like girl slaves the most. Young, beautiful, and smart. They will use your for their wildest pleasures."

" Don't touch her!" Sottitta shouted.

Judar smirked as he watched them.

" Can I touch the pretty girl too?" He asked.

"No, Judar," said the man. "Why don't you be a good lad and show the nice people your magic?"

"Oh, cool!" Judar said as he held up his magic wand: a silver rod with a red jewel on the top. "Thalg Al-Salos!"

Then, some ice shards started to appear in thin air!

" How does he do that?" The king of Yang asked seeing the shards of ice.

Judar controlled the shards of ice throwing them at the trees. The ice ripped through the trees. Everyone on the boat except the man with the goatee was impressed.

However, while the king and queen was distracted...Chantelle took this chance to try and kill them both.

"NO!"

Suddenly, Nimitako and Tau came bursting in on a red magic turban. They accidentally knocked over Judar when they came in, too!

"AGH!" Judar cried as he fell down.

" I got you," Nimitako said grabbing Judar before he hit the ground. Judar smiled.

" Thank you," he said.

" You two can't be here!" The goatee man shouted. " Your suppose to be...I mean, why were you late to my boat trip?"

" Some jerk tried to kill us," Tau said looking at the man with the goatee. " But the stupid bastard got what was coming to him."

" Who is that jerk?" Judar asked. " I'll freeze him with my magic. I'll do anything for my friends."

Something seemed evil about Judar. He wasn't kidding about freezing someone and his Black Rukh was still fluttering over his head.

"We can't let you kill the king and queen!" cried Nimitako.

" Kill the king and queen?" He said putting his hand over his heart like he was being hurt. " What makes you think I would ever do that?"

" Because you told us yourself, you crazy old man!" Tau yelled.

"These two are obviously insane," said the man.

The two king's and the queens surrounded Nimitako and Tau. They were asking lots of questions. They were also leaving themselves open for Chantelle. Poor Chantelle...she was crying with a small knife in her hand. She was going to carry out order the late king and queen gave her to kill their children.

Not if Sottitta had anything to say about it.

" You stupid woman!" Sottitta grabbed her and threw her against the wall. He was loud but no one was paying attention to them. " Are you out of your mind?! Don't you see what's happening? They were using magic to trick us into killing our rulers to start a war. They want us to kill them. Is that what you want?" Sottitta said.

Chantelle was was beyond tears at this point. Now, she was in complete hysterics.

" Of course I don't! I'm doing this for us!" Chantelle shouted.

" For us? I don't even know you anymore." Sottitta said.

" This man has shown me more than magic...he's given me visions. You and me after the war. We are fighting on opposite sides but we are in love with each other. You lose your fingers and eyes and I take care of you. We can never forgive what we did and try to kill everyone to forget about it."

" If that vision is true then why are you still doing this?"

" Because he showed me another vision of his little boy killing us if we don't!"

"What?!"

" And I'm telling you my name is Tau, me and my brother just came to this kingdom, we lost our parents, I am one of the king's new guards, and I am not crazy! The man who owns this boat is a murderer. He's trying to trick you."

"That's right!" shouted Nimitako. "Listen to him!"

" My lord's...my ladies...I am trying to do no such thing. All I wanted was to thank the king of yang for letting me into his kingdom by letting him have a ride on my boat. These two are only trying to trick you so they can kill you."

Both sides were having the same conflict. The king of yang knew the assassination part wasn't a lie, but he was having trouble figuring out which one of them was trying to kill him. The little boy Judar may be the one trying to kill him for all he knows just because he seemed a bit dark to him. Sottitta walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

" My King."

" Sottitta...?" the king asked.

" I have an idea. Why don't you and your wife watch Judar and this man and the king and queen from yin can watch Tau and Nimitako. If only one side is plotting against both of you at least one of you will be safe."

" That's not a bad idea, Sottitta," the king smiled.

" I also found handcuffs in the bottom of the ship."

" That's for when my late wife wanted to do staff when I couldn't move my hands," the man lied.

" No one is angry at you for having handcuffs," the king assured him, " but we may need them to make sure you or your nephew or the two that came here on my Magic turban which isn't suppose to fly for anyone but me doesn't try to slash me with a sword or use magic on us."

"As you wish," Sottitta said.

Sottitta grabbed Chantelle's shoulder and pulled her to the bottom with him. He couldn't leave her alone knowing she was going to try to kill his king. Nimitako who was watching them was worried. They didn't seem like the happy but crazy husband and wife he knew in the past. If history was changing maybe they wouldn't get married in the future. Nimitako was hoping that wouldn't happen.

However...would he ever see Aladdin and the others again?

XXX

Tau found his handcuffs to be too tight. His was only twice as big as the ones given to Nimitako, Judar, and the goatee man because their arms were a lot thinner and smaller. Tau pushed and pushed but it was impossible to break out.

" Stop that," Nimitako said elbowing Tau. " We are trying to show our innocence."

"Sorry, force of habit," Tau said.

The queen of yin was watching them while her husband was sleeping. Small bubbles blew out his nose when he snored.

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY SLOB!" she shouted.

"Glad she's not my wife." Tau thought.

Her husband didn't wake up. He did however put his arm around her neck and pulled her closer to make smooching sounds. She got flustered. Instead of letting him kiss her she slapped him across the face. Nimitako and Tau gasped.

"Yikes...!" they both whispered.

Despite being slapped the king still didn't wake up. He had to be a hard head to sleep through that. He fell down on the queen's lap and continued to snore. The queen was flustered. Tau and Nimitako thought she was going to kick him off her legs but she scratched his hair. He liked having his scalp scratched.

'I guess she's not too mean, then,' thought Nimitako.

The next thing they knew Sottitta was walking by them. He stopped. He stood there because there was nowhere he could sit and looked at Nimitako and Tau.

" Hi." Nimitako and Tau smiled nervously when he greeted them. Something was going on with him. " I believe you two don't want to assassinate my king."

"That's right," Nimitako said.

" Finally, someone who believes us," Tau said in relief and exasperation. " I didn't count on it being YOU, but someone is better than no one."

"But tell me something," Sottitta said.

" I thought we had no assassination plans," Tau said. " Why would we be answering anything?"

" Ignore my friend," Nimitako said. " What's the matter?"

"...I can't help but feel like you're lying about your story," Sottitta said. "Where are you REALLY from? And I want the truth."

" Well I came from a kingdom called Tubalhambra. I dont really remember much about it, but my father said it had a terrible king who stole my mother and he had to go all the way to Sindria to get her back."

"Sindria?" Sottitta repeated.

" Yes. After my father died I left the village and woke up in Sindria. At first I didn't like being there but with the help from a boy my age named Aladdin and Sinbad I started to like living there. I was training but was kidnapped by..." Nimitako almost said Tau's name. But since Nimitako thought they were becoming close friends he decided not to tell them. " ...Some pirate."

"I see," Sottitta said. "Go on."

" Tau found me and kicked that pirate off his ship. We tried to sail back but their was storm clouds that way so we sailed forward." Nimitako's lies were so funny to Tau he almost blew his story by laughing. He managed to not laugh. " We came here and then the guards took us to your king. After Tau beat the guard he said he saw you talking to the man with the goatee. Tau tried to kill him for plotting to kill the royal family, but he was too strong."

Sottitta looked at Tau, who gulped nervously.

" Alright, I believe you." Sottitta said.

What a relief it was to Tau and Nimitako. They took a deep breath in and took a deep breath out.

" Well I don't believe them." Chantelle said.

They both turned to look at Chantelle.

' I remember her,' Nimitako thought. ' She's the one who stabbed Alibaba.'

"Chantelle..." Sottitta murmured.

Chantelle turned her head away from Sottitta. She was angry with him.

' What's happened to these two?' Tau thought. ' First they were secretly in lover, then they were shy to be around each other, and now they hate each other. The order is reversed!'

Then, he looked back at Sottitta, who looked heartbroken.

" Why do you not trust what their saying?" The queen of yang asked. Chantelle looked nervous. Telling her the truth would admit she was a part of treason and she would be killed. " As your queen I order you to tell me at once, Chantelle."

"Go to hell," Chantelle said.

The queen's face turned red in anger. Tau couldn't help but laugh when he heard her say that. The queen gently put her husbands face down and stood up to hit her servant. Sottitta stepped between them.

" It's my fault. I said if she didn't say it I would rip her clothes off and have my way with her. It was a stupid joke but that's all it is, a joke." The queen said.

" If that's true than I should be hitting you instead of her. But you know what, I hate the people on your side. Your nothing but filthy savages. I would hate to have my hand dirty because of you so I won't touch you." The queen said with disgust and hatred.

Sottitta sneered at this, but didn't say a word.

The queen raised his husbands head off the bench and sat down. She let his head fall into her lap like it was a pillow. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. When the four of them were sure she was asleep they continued their conversation.

" I shouldn't be telling you this, but we are the ones who are trying to kill the king and queen of our kingdoms," Sottitta said. After he told them Nimitako and Tau gasped. " We didn't want to do it at first, but then the ghosts of the king's father and the queen's mother showed up and told us to do it. But I think it's some kind of trick."

" I don't," Chantelle said. " That man with magic or whatever he is summoned them to tell us the truth. "If my queen tells me to kill...I will kill."

" But not her own daughter. What mother would want her own daughter to be killed by her servant?"

"I agree, it's kinda far-fetched," Tau added.

" My father would never make someone do that," Nimitako said. " If I made a mistake he would tell me the mistake himself. I made a few mistakes but after he showed me those mistakes we always would laugh together."

" My father would also do that with me," Sottitta said. " That's why I don't believe those were the real king of yin and queen of yang."

Chantelle looked away, scowling.

" It was the queen of yin. She told me to kill her daughter and that's what I will do." Strapped to Chantelle's leg was a black band with a knife in it. She took out the knife to kill the queen, but Sottitta stopped her. " Let go of me!"

" Where I come from when people feed you and give you a place to live after you were a slave their called friends. And you should never kill you friends."

Nimitako saw something in Sottitta's pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It had an arrow with a bunch of lines on it. Nimitako dropped it because the handcuffs were squeezing his hand too tight.

"What's that?" Tau asked, quietly.

" I don't know," Nimitako said, quietly.

They thought Sottitta couldn't hear them but he turned around and picked what Nimitako dropped back up. Nimitako expected him to get mad because he was taking his stuff. Sottitta smiled and gave it back to Nimitako.

" You like it. I made it because it's what the people in my village had. You can have it, I just used sand and a arrow tip to make it. It doesn't work like the sundials we have." Sottitta put the sundial back in Nimitako's hand.

' It's mine now? I thought Sottitta was only pretending to be a nice guy in the present. Maybe he really does care about people. But how did he change so much?'

Everyone heard the king of yang and queen of yin snore together. The way they snored it was like they were brother and sisters. Sottitta turned back to Nimitako and Tau with a smile on his face.

" I think you two should also get to sleep. It's still a long boat ride to the island."

" Why are you still letting your king go there if you know it's a trap to kill him?" Nimitako asked. "It makes no sense."

" I know it doesn't make sense," Sottitta sighed. " But talking to my king is like talking to the servant girl behind me." Chantelle made an obvious grunting sound. " Our king is a good man, but trying telling him when he's made a bad decision and you might be facing more questions than our entire kingdom. He never listens to anyone except people who are older than him like his father and mother, but their dead."

" He will listen to you, won't he?" Nimitako asked. " Your older than him."

" No I'm not. I'm actually two and a half years younger than him. Eight hundred and ninety-eight days to be exact. My words have no meaning to him."

"Then how come you look so damn tall?!" Tau questioned, comically.

" I wasn't always this tall. Ten years ago I was as short as your brother Nimitako...then after I was taken into this house I ate more and trained more and became the tall man you see before you."

"I see," Tau muttered.

" Nimitako should have his sleep. He's a young boy and he needs his sleep." Nimitako didn't like being talked to like a baby. Ironically after he talked to him he felt tired. Nimitako laid his head down and went to sleep. " Tau, can I talk to you?" Sottitta spotted Chantelle staring at him with that big grouchy look. "Alone."

Chantelle looked at Sottitta like an angry wife of his. She turned around and walked away from the two of them. Sottitta had a knife hidden away in his robes. He showed it to Tau.

" Are you going to cut me out of these really tight handcuffs? I knew I could count on you."

" No," Sottitta blatantly said twirling the tip of the blade on his finger. The tip didn't go in very deep and no blood came out. " I'm going to throw this at my king when he's around you."

"What?!" Tau questioned. "Are you kidding me?! Now you're gonna try and kill him?!"

" I'm not going to kill my king. I'm trying to expose this man as the liar and traitor he is. These knives are really made of wood. At the speed I threw them they'll still be sharp enough to pierce the skin but they won't kill you. I want you to jump in the way of the knife. Once the king sees you heroically jump to save his life he let you go free."

"...I see," Tau said, calming down. "It's kinda risky, don't ya think?"

" Yes. But if I don't do it my king might be killed before we reach the island. I will protect my king even if he feels like he doesn't need me." Sottitta walked away to the bottom of the boat. He over to Judar's side and walked back holding the king's hand.

Tau watched as he left before he sighed.

"That's some loyalty he's got," he said to himself before he smirked. "I wish there were more people like you out in the world."

The queen of yin woke up. She slapped her husbands back and he woke up. Standing on the left side of the boat was the king of yang and standing on the right side was the queen of yang. Sottitta was standing on the front of the boat.

" Can I have everyone's attention?" Sottitta pulled two knives out of his coat. Everyone gasped at this, Judar and the man with the goatee included. " My King...my Queen...forgive me."

"Sottitta?" asked the king. "What are you going on about?"

Sottitta pulled his wrists back and threw his knives at the king and queen. The king shuddered in fear. He was saved by Tau jumping in and taking the knife through his arm. The man with the goatee laughed at the knifes being thrown, but the knife aimed for the queen missed and fell into the water.

The king panted as he put his hand to his chest in fright.

All of a sudden he heard someone hugging his back. He looked around and saw his wife hugging him. He also saw the brother of the man who saved him waking up.

Tau grunted in pain as he tried to pull the knife out.

" My King," Sottitta said. " This man was trying to protect you. He is not the one trying to assassinate you. The one who is trying is the one who laughed when he thought I was going to kill your wife. The man with the goatee!"

Everyone gasped at this, except for Tau.

The king marched up to the man with the goatee and Judar and looked in their eyes. " Is this true? Were you laughing when you thought my wife was going to die?"

The man didn't lie this time. He didn't try to hide his innocence because he didn't have any innocence left to you. He looked at the man laughing his tiny throat off.


	28. Chapter 28

**I would like to thank AnimeOtaku535 for once again editing this chapter. I don't want to mistake the author's gender, so AnimeOtaku535 is a very good beta reader. I would also like to thank XFangHeartX who co-authored and helped me write this chapter before I met AnimeOtaku535. Please read and review. **

XXX

"...I guess it's time I dropped the charade," he said.

Judar's handcuffs turned into ice and shattered in his hands. The king backed away in horror when Judar touched his uncle's handcuffs and they turned into ice followed by exploding. The king tried to run to unlock the handcuffs of Tau and Nimitako, but Judar fired a large piece of ice that went through his foot.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" the king screamed in pain.

"Good work, Judar," the man praised.

Judar knew what he had to do next. He had to kill the king. Judar raised his wand out about to use a spell when the queen of yang jumped down and slammed her fist through the wood. She was aiming for Judar but he jumped away from her.

"Nice try, old hag!" Judar shouted.

The queen pulled a small blade out of her clothes. She used the knife to cut off the bangs in her eyes. Her eyes were gray and burning with anger. She jumped and landed on the boat crashing through it. She jumped out holding a weapon.

"Whoa!" Tau exclaimed.

She was holding a blade unlike anything Tau has seen before. It was a four sided ring of swords with a small circle she could put her arm through. On her right shoulder was a skull missing its jaw and she was wearing black clothes with black bands wrapped around her arms.

"What the hell kind of sword is that?" asked Nimitako.

" One my people built to help protect the king," she said turning her blade around over her head. " Before I became the king's wife I was paid to protect him with my life. And I did. He didn't buy me with gold or jewels. He bought me with a choice. That choice was he would die tomorrow or live with me as his queen."

' _I like her_,' Tau thought. ' _It's too bad she couldn't save him in our time.'_

"You think you can match the power of a Magi?" the man asked. "Don't make me laugh! JUDAR! KILL HER!"

Judar used his tiny red pointed wand to summon purple electricity around his body. He pointed the wand at the Kings wife and fired a bolt of electricity. The queen pulled her hand back and threw her four sided blade at him. The blade went through Judar's electricity and nearly cut through him, but he rolled to another side of the boat, her blade cutting through the top of the wood. If Judar fell in the electricity he would have electrocuted himself and died.

The man with the goatee used his magic book to summon the same ice monster he used against Tau. It fired five spikes of ice at her. She defended herself spinning the blade around and cutting through the ice. She jumped in the air and slashed her weapon around the monster. When she was down the ice monster was cut down through his stomach and fell into the water.

"Damn!" the man cursed.

The queen was much stronger than anyone the man with the goatee expected to find in yang. She stopped chasing his nephew Judar and walked towards him. The man with the goatee cowered not having enough time to summon something new. Suddenly, the light seemed to go away. She stared in the air and saw something big floating in front of them.

An island!

"Land!" Tau shouted.

" Judar!"

The man with the goatee was talking about his nephew controlling the island to fly above them. He was using gravity to lift an entire island in the air. It was powerful magic that was amazing for a boy his age to do.

" See that? If you don't do what ask the island will fall and you will all be crushed under it," The man with the goatee laughed.

" So will you," Nimitako said.

"What are you doing?!" Tau questioned.

" I'm telling him what's wrong with his plan. Even if he was on a Magic Turban it couldn't fly fast enough to save them. Unless he got on it first, but Judar needs perfect concentration for his spells. If he lets go he won't have time to get on the turban and he'll be crushed under it."

" How do you know all this?" Tau asked.

" Aladdin taught me."

"Man...that kid's rubbed off on you."

" You don't have to worry about Judar," the man with the goatee smiled. " He isn't fool enough to let that island crush him. The moment he lets go he'll use his magic to protect him from the island while the rest of you are crushed to death."

"Coward!" shouted Nimitako.

Nimitako's cuffs were gone. He thought it was the queen of yang who freed him or Sottitta, but it was the king of yin who freed him. He was looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," he said.

The king didn't say anything, but he looked like he enjoyed being thanked. He and his wife lifted the bench. Under the bench was a hole. It was big enough for anyone to squeeze through. Nimitako had no idea how he missed it, but he could use it to beat Judar and the man with the goatee.

_'Here goes nothing_,' he thought.

Nimitako jumped down the hole. Nimitako landed under the floor. There was no light under the floorboards. Nimitako however could see a light seeping in through the floorboards. He crawled towards the light.

"Perfect," he whispered.

Nimitako crawled to the spot where the light was seeping through. He pushed through the boards and got out in front of Judar. Judar looked at Nimitako with an insane look.

"Oh, boy," Nimitako muttered.

It was at that moment Judar put the island down away from the boat. The man with the goatee was angry but Judar didn't care. He hugged Nimitako.

" I am so happy to see you," he said.

"Huh?!" Nimitako questioned.

" You are the only one here I care about. When everyone is in trouble you just jump in and save them. I love it. I can't wait to make you fall into depravity."

Nimitako gasped quietly as a brief flashback shows him, talking to Aladdin in Sindria.

XXX

"Falling into depravity?" Nimitako repeated. "What the hell's that mean?"

" Well when we are born we have two kinds of Rukh. There's white Rukh and there's black Rukh. Rukh isn't something we can just have, it's something that comes to us. When we fall into depravity Black Rukh comes."

"How does that happen?" asked Nimitako.

"It happens when our hearts are clouded with darkness and hatred," Aladdin answered.

" Are you telling me this because my heart is clouded in darkness?" Nimitako touched his heart.

"No...but it's starting to," Aladdin said.

" Is there any way to stop it?"

"There is one way."

" What is it? Whatever it is I'll try it."

"...Whatever anger or transgression you have...let it go," Aladdin said with a serious expression.

" But I can't. This anger is for the monsters that killed my father." Nimitako hit the ground. His actions made Aladdin jump. " How can I forgive them? How can I forget what they did to him?"

"I know it's hard," Aladdin said, "but if you continue carrying on like this, you'll just make bad things come."

Nimitako didn't like hearing how he was doing something bad. He really wanted to help his father by finding the twelve monsters that killed his father. The more he thought about it the more tension grew from his believe that Black Rukh was flying over his head and trying to make bad things happen. Nimitako let out a sigh and said " Okay Aladdin...I promise I won't carry on the same way I've been doing until now. I will stay in Sindria and train."

XXX

Nimitako tried to live up to that promise. He really wanted to be with Aladdin and tell him how he would never fall into depravity, but Judar was a reminder of that unhealthy memory.

_'What should I do_?!' he thought. _'Aladdin...if you were here, what would you do_?!'

Nimitako remembered how Aladdin had some kind of magic. He could shoot fireballs at people. That wasn't going to work with Nimitako. He had to think of another plan to stop Judar from making him fall into depravity. Nimitako had to say something to Judar to stop this but it couldn't be a lie. Aladdin said lying adds to Black Rukh.

"Why are you just sitting there, gawking at me?" Judar asked.

" Judar..." Nimitako needed time to explain things to Judar. He looked like someone who needed heavy convincing to do the right thing. " Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Judar asked.

" People are getting hurt! That man who is taking care of you doesn't care about you. He's just using you to destroy innocent lives."

" I know."

"What?!" Nimitako questioned in shock. "Well, if you know, why would you go along with it?!"

"...Because," Judar started with a smirk, "I like war."

Judar liked war? How could anyone like war, Nimitako thought staring at Judar like he was some kind of monster. He scared him but at the same time...he made him angry. Nimitako jumped up and punched Judar in his face. He regretted it the moment he did it.

"You shouldn't have done that," Judar hissed, holding his bruised cheek. "RAMZ AL-SALOS!"

Then, he sent bolts of black lightning at Nimitako.

Nimitako couldn't find a place to run. If he jumped in the water the lightning would electrocute him. Luckily for him he was picked up by a friendly hand on the red Magic Turban. The one who was holding him was Tau. Both king's and queens of yang and yin were also flying on that turban. The boat was destroyed by Judar's magic.

" Judar, you fool! You destroyed my boat!"

"It's his fault!" Judar barked.

" Well stop him!"

Judar grounded his teeth together. He didn't like being ordered around. Using his gravity magic he lifted two pieces of rock off the island and threw them at the Magic Turban.

"Oh, jeez, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" Nimitako cried.

The Magic Turban flew forward and flew up before the rocks could hit it. The rocks fell into the water making a big splash. The man of the goatee was not happy about his Magi showing him nothing. He took out his book and read a spell. " tunin-alththal!"

Suddenly, a torrent of water appeared, forming the shape of a huge dragon!

The water became a dragon. A dragon that roamed the water and swallowed ships faster than Nimitako could swallow a grape. It followed the Magic Turban. It was faster in water than the Magic Turban was flying over the sea. It jumped out of the water and almost swallowed everyone.

"WHOA!" Tau cried.

The queen of yang sprang into action. Using her four sided weapon she slashed the dragon's face making it roar and dive back into the water. It wouldn't stay in the water forever. Sooner or later it would strike again.

"We have to hurry and get to land!" shouted Nimitako.

The man with the goatee knew they would do that. He told Judar to used his gravity magic to lift the islands out of the oceans. They had to fly away before the islands crashed into their turbans.

As they flew, Tau spotted something up ahead. It looked like some sort of tower.

" Is that a dungeon?" He asked. Tau moved in the front to see what Nimitako was looking at.

" That is a dungeon. I know a dungeon when I see one."

Nimitako decided to fly the Magic Turban to the dungeon. But when they got closer The man with the goatee tried his hardest to stop them. " Capture them and eat them!"

The dragon splashed out of the water in a torrent of water. It stretched its claws and grabbed the turban.

"Oh, damn, we're screwed!" Tau cursed.

" Maybe not, Master?" Aze Zel said to him. " If you can get on land than I can help you fight this creature."

"Sounds fine, AS LONG AS WE LIVE!" Tau shouted.

Tau jumped off the Magic Turban holding his Metal Vessel. He used Djinn Equip turning it into a long brown harpoon. He kept twirling making the dirt going into his harpoon.

"Whoa...cool...!" Nimitako whispered in awe.

The dragon,The man with the goatee created swam to him and tried to eat him. Tau moved the dirt to create a ball of sand that covered his mouth. The dragon's mouth was stuck. By the time it cracked Tau slowed down his fall to land safely on the island.

"Here we go!" Tau said.

Tau had all the land he needed to stop this monster. He twirled his vessel and launched a large spike of dirt at it. The dragon dived under the water.

"Where do you think you're goin'?!" Tau asked with a smirk.

He used Aze Zel's power to move rocks on the island into the sea. He knew where the dragon was moving just by the sound it made below the island. He could feel his rocks hitting the dragon.

Those rocks weren't enough to stop this dragon.

It soon lunged at them, preparing to devour them all whole.

Tau used the ground to move away from the dragon. Tau moved away again when he did a backflip and almost crushed him. Tau dodged but he didn't know how much longer he could do this.

" Master, if I may make a suggestion..." Aze Zel poked his little head out of the Metal Vessel. He moved to Tau and spoke softly. " This dragon can become a friend."

"What?!" Tau questioned.

" I can communicate with him the same way that creature in the throne room talked to you and Nimitako."

"Oh, for the love of Solomon..." Tau grumbled. "Fine!"

Tau walked to the front of the island. He waited for that dragon to get out of the water. It got out and it growled with those giant teeth.

" Stop!" Aze Zel yelled. " We don't want to hurt you."

The dragon stopped growling, looking at him in confusion.

" Don't want to hurt me?" The creature was saying something. Tau couldn't understand what it was saying, but Aze Zel did. He didn't even understand Aze Zel now.

' _Could this dragon be a Djinn?'_

" Are you a Djinn?" Tau asked.

The dragon made a big sound Tau couldn't understand. What he said Aze Zel understood and repeated to Tau. " He says no."

" Well that's good news," Tau muttered.

" He also says he wants to rip open your chest to see if he can find your soul and eat it."

Tau's jaw dropped comically.

" Ask him why he thinks I'm something he can eat?"

"Do we really have time for this?" Nimitako asked.

Tau looked up and saw Nimitako flying on his Magic turban alone. Tau didn't care where he dropped them off but he had one question.

" What are you doing here?"

" I came to find you because I was worried about you," Nimitako said.

" You shouldn't be here. You should be clearing the dungeon...it's our only chance to win."

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" Nimitako shouted.

"Why are you so worried about me, anyway?!" Tau questioned. "I'm just a piece of trash that you shouldn't even be around!"

" Master, your more than a piece of trash," Aze Zel said. " You are-"

The dragon roared with its mighty lungs. Everything went into deafening silence. Then the sea dragon climbed on the island with its talons and whip slashed its tail at Tau.

"Oh, man!" Tau cried before he was slammed into a palm tree!

" Tau!"

Nimitako flew down and slashed his knife at the dragon. The dragon's eyes were strong. Nimitako's knife barely hurt him. The dragon growled and swiped its claws at Nimitako. The Magic turban descended fast enough to get out of the dragon's claws.

"Missed me!" Nimitako shouted.

The dragon wasn't too keen on missing. It snapped its jaws at Nimitako but its jaws could never capture him. Tau was cheering Nimitako for his victory. Nimitako flew down and picked Tau up. He flew away from the beast.

" What are you doing?" Tau shouted. " You were winning."

"I think we've wasted enough time here," Nimitako said. "I have a feeling that the only way we can get home is with this dungeon!"

Nimitako was right. This battle could never be won if they just blindly attacked every creature The man with the goatee summoned. Their only chance to win was to clear the dungeon. Hopefully this dungeon would give them the Metal Vessel they needed to go back to their time.

"All right then...to the dungeon!" Tau shouted.

The two friends and Tau's Djinn flew to the dungeon. They were watched by Judar and The man with the goatee. Judar was rubbing his cheek where Nimitako punched him.

"It still hurts," Judar grumbled.

" Patience," said The man with the goatee. " With your skills you can change this dungeon to make it more challenging to them." The man with the goatee smiled and rubbed his goatee thinking about the sinister things about to happen. " They won't get out of that dungeon alive."

XXX

Tau and Nimitako were falling into the pits of the dungeon. It was a long life threatening fall to the bottom. If Tau didn't grab a tree branch and grab Nimitako's hand they would have fallen into a big rock and broken every bone in their bodies.

"You okay?!" Nimitako asked.

" I'm fine," Tau said glad he didn't break every bone in his body.

"Pull me up, will ya, kid?"

Nimitako took out his rope darts. He wrapped their hands together to help pull them down really slowly. Something snapped out of the bottom and almost ate his legs.

"WHOA!" Nimitako cried. "WHAT THE FUDGE?!"

It is revealed to be some kind of giant flytrap plant with humongous sharp teeth!

"OH, JEEZ, KID!" Tau cried. "GO UP! GO BACK UP!"

Nimitako climbed up the tree with Tau. The plant was big but it couldn't reach the top of the tree. The good news was there was only one of those things down there. Tau had one idea on how they were going to get down.

" I'm going to cut this plant down."

"You sure about that?" Nimitako asked.

" Do you have any better ideas?"

"...I see your point. Just try not to die."

Nimitako used his little fingers to untie the rope around his and Tau's arms. Tau climbed down with both his swords unsheathed. When he made it down the plant snapped at him. Tau quickly jumped off the tree and rolled in the dirty water below.

"Ah, gross," Tau murmured before he dodged another bite from the plant.

Tau was running away from the plant as it continued to bite at him. Tau slashed his swords at the plant but its teeth were sharper than his swords. Tau used his swords to create sound waves to distract the creature, and he ran at the beast to slash his roots.

Soon, the plant toppled to the left, nearly falling over.

" You did it, Tau," Nimitako said letting go of his rope darts and falling on the floor.

Tau caught him in his arms before setting him down.

" Welcome to a dungeon," he said. " It's a dangerous place to be. The good news is you don't have to be strong to survive a dungeon."

" So your saying we won't run into any more trouble?" Nimitako asked.

" I never said that."

Nimitako gave him a glare.

"Here in a dungeon," Tau explained, "you put your life on the line. It's not just about how strong you are, but you gotta have the smarts to get your way to the goal. Get what I'm saying?"

" I understand. It's not a race. You want us to stay safe and get to the dungeon without any problems."

" That and stay by someone who has actually cleared a dungeon."

"He's right, you know," Aze Zel added. "A dungeon is no playground."

" If it's dangerous shouldn't I be holding your hand or get carried on your back?" Nimitako asked.

" You could, but then the Djinn at the end of this dungeon won't see you as a worthy candidate and pick me. I don't know about you but one djinn is enough for me."

"...I see," Nimitako said.

Tau and Nimitako walked through the door. Dozens of sharp teeth stuck out of the door stopping them from turning back.

"WHOA!" Nimitako cried.

Tau wasn't that impressed by a door of teeth. He kept moving while Nimitako stood there amazed over it. Nimitako eventually stopped staring at the door and ran back to Tau. Tau could see the door. It was a long walk from where they were.

And the more they walked...the farther the door seemed to get away.

"What the hell?" Tau asked in confusion. "What's going on? It's like we're not going anywhere!"

Tau was looking at the door and walking towards it which was moving him like he was tied to a hand and sinking in cold water. He should of been looking at the same place Nimitako was, up. He saw something moving in the ceiling.

"Uh...kid?"

"What?"

Nimitako ran at Tau and took his Metal Vessel. " What are you doing with-"

Nimitako swung Tau's Metal Vessel at the wall. The Metal Vessel created a sound wave that made the creatures in the ceiling fly away. They got to see what they really walked into. A desolated land of green dirt and black trees. And on the other side of this land was a set of black stairs.

"What the...?!" Nimitako questioned.

Suddenly, two holograms appeared in the sky. One image looked exactly like the little boy Judar and the other image looked like the man with the goatee. The image was created by the black book he was holding.

"You two?!" Tau questioned.

" Yes," Judar smiled. His smile was like looking at a man slaughtering a sheep.

"Creepy little kid...!" Tau muttered.

" This isn't an ordinary dungeon," Judar smiled. " This is my dungeon. I couldn't change all of it but I made it a lot harder than the ordinary dungeons."


End file.
